Sang Maudit
by Mailyn
Summary: Nouveau PDG de la Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama s'est retranché dans une imprenable tour de glace. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'oublier, Xiaoyu saisit la chance que lui offre le sixième Iron First Tournament pour sauver son ami du mal qui le ronge. Mais l'horloge tourne...
1. Beloved memories

**Titre** : CURSED BLOOD

**Rating** : T, voire M

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Namco.

* * *

_ '_

**Chapitre I – Beloved memories**

_ '_**  
**

_Ling Xiaoyu était assise sur un banc, dans un petit parc tranquille de Tôkyô. _

_Elle sortait de quatre heures de cours et était venue s'oxygéner l'esprit dans ce parc qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Un livre sur les genoux, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle et d'un gilet noir, elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture, mais, de temps à autres, ses yeux se levaient et épiaient furtivement les alentours, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un._

_Elle avait rendez-vous avec son amie Miharu qui, comme à son habitude, était en retard. Le parc était désert en cet après-midi d'automne et Xiaoyu savourait le calme autour d'elle et la douceur du temps. _

_Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle fermait son livre et redressait la tête, elle vit passer quelqu'un sur le chemin en gravier qui longeait l'extérieur du parc. Croyant que c'était enfin son amie, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la distinguer, prête à l'engueuler pour son retard. _

_Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine…_

_L'air de ne rien voir ni entendre, le jeune homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, mains dans les poches, le visage courbé, avançait rapidement. Subitement, comme s'il avait sentit l'attention de la jeune fille envers lui, il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Xiaoyu en eut le souffle coupé. Il détourna les yeux et continua son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé…_

_Comme électrisée, elle bondit sur ses pieds, jeta son livre derrière elle et courut dans sa direction._

_« JIN ! s'écria-t-elle._

_Il ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne se retourna, mais elle fut presque certaine qu'il s'était raidi en l'entendant l'appeler. Il traversa un passage piéton et tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Xiaoyu redoubla de vitesse et, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la rue dans laquelle il avait disparu, elle constata avec désespoir que celle-ci était une impasse, et vide de surcroît. Essoufflée, elle avança néanmoins dans l'espoir fou de retrouver Jin mais dû bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était volatilisé..._

_'  
_

Il était tard ce soir-là, mais sa rencontre impromptue avec Jin repassait en boucle dans l'esprit de Xiaoyu qui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle se leva, et se rendit dans la kitchenette de son studio, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Panda qui dormait profondément dans son grand panier.

Elle fit bouillir de l'eau dans sa petite bouilloire et versa une pincée de thé au jasmin dans un mug. L'eau se mit à chauffer et elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre, regardant le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées. Quand l'appareil émit un « Bip », elle se tourna pour l'arrêter et verser l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Des volutes de fumée blanche montaient dans les airs. Elle les observa un instant, puis alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. S'emmitouflant dans une épaisse couverture, elle alluma la petite télévision posée sur un meuble.

Comme à leur habitude, les chaînes d'information ne diffusaient que des images de guerres, de destruction et de violence. L'édition nocturne que Xiaoyu regardait retraçait l'effroyable parcours que la Mishima Zaibatsu avait accompli en moins d'une année.

Depuis que Jin avait pris le contrôle de la firme, le monde avait basculé dans l'horreur. A la tête de la Tekken Force, il avait déclenché guerres sur guerres, mis à terre presque tous les gouvernements et détruit de nombreuses villes. Afin de s'assurer la gouvernance du monde, la Mishima Zaibatsu avait pris le contrôle de toutes les ressources et matières premières telles que le pétrole ou le gaz.

Les médias étaient tenus par une poigne de fer, les résistants traqués et abattus et rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer le chaos qui régnait. Des milliers de personnes avaient périt ou disparu suite à ces exactions. Tôkyô, qui abritait le siège social de la Mishima Zaibatsu, était sous tension, entièrement contrôlée par l'entreprise. Des soldats patrouillaient sans relâche dans la métropole, à chaque coin de rue.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Jin, le cœur de Xiaoyu se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu avait changé au point de devenir pire que Heihachi Mishima. Elle lui avait longtemps cherché de nombreuses excuses pour justifier ses actes mais, peu à peu, elle perdait espoir. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de le contacter ou de le rencontrer pour lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle avait échoué.

Jin était intouchable. Sa garde rapprochée, constituée par Nina Williams et Eddy Gordo, était plus efficace qu'il n'y paraissait. De nombreuses personnes qui avaient tenté de l'approcher pour se venger ou simplement lui parler avaient été éliminées.

Xiaoyu avait naïvement pensé qu'il était resté son ami, que leurs relations étaient restées celles qu'ils avaient auparavant, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Jin l'avait oubliée. Elle savait qu'il avait peu ou pas d'amis, mais elle pensait qu'elle avait au moins un peu d'importance pour lui...

Elle éteignit la télé et se leva pour s'approcher de son bureau sur lequel trônait une photo encadrée. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la contempla un moment. C'était la photo que Panda lui avait donné à la fin du quatrième Iron Fist Tournament. Jin et elle, vêtus de leur uniforme du lycée, se souriaient alors que Panda fixait l'objectif avec un énorme sourire.

Xiaoyu soupira, le cœur lourd.

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière…

Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant…

_'_

_Elle avait 15 ans et venait tout juste d'arriver au Japon._

_Prise sous l'aile de Heihachi, elle était inscrite à la Mishima Polytechinical High School et logeait dans un des somptueux appartements du Mishima Financial Empire. Désorientée par la découverte d'un pays si différent du sien, elle consacrait ses journées à apprendre la langue japonaise et à aller en cours. _

_Un jour, presque trois semaines après son arrivée, elle décida d'aller s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement pour se dérouiller un peu. Elle revêtit un pantalon de jogging blanc et une brassière noire, et prit une bouteille d'eau et une serviette avec elle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce et compris que deux personnes étaient en train de se battre. Indécise, elle hésita un instant à entrer puis poussa doucement le battant._

_Heihachi se tenait au centre de la pièce, et un homme lui faisait face, dos à elle. La pièce était très grande, avec des tatamis vert pâle au centre formant un carré, et des machines d'entraînement sophistiquées sur les côtés. Lorsque le vieil homme la vit, il s'arrêta et avança vers elle._

_« Xiaoyu-chan, tu as enfin décidé de laisser tes livres !_

_-Oui, Heihachi-sama, l'entraînement me manquait._

_- Hahaha ! Parfait, parfait ! Jin, viens par ici !_

_Le jeune homme se retourna et obéit. Xiaoyu ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il était grand, autant que Heihachi et avait une musculature impressionnante. Il avait des cheveux noirs, coiffés en arrière en piques, et quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui la frappèrent le plus, des yeux noisette, doux et mélancoliques._

_- Voici mon petit-fils, Jin Kazama, continua Heihachi. Jin, voici Ling Xiaoyu._

_Ils s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre. Xiaoyu garda les yeux baissés, troublée par la proximité de Jin. Ce dernier la fixait sans rien exprimer d'autre qu'une impassible neutralité._

_- Xiaoyu arrive tout droit de Chine. Elle participera au tournoi. Elle va vivre ici avec nous et suivra ses cours à la Mishima High School. Sois gentil avec elle !_

_- Oui, grand-père, répondit-il d'une voix douce._

_- J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent, vous pouvez vous entraîner tous les deux, poursuivit Heihachi avant de sortir de la salle._

_Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux avant que Jin ne prenne finalement la parole._

_- Quel âge as-tu ?_

_- Bientôt seize ans._

_- Tu es bien jeune pour vouloir participer à un tournoi aussi dangereux._

_- Ce n'est pas l'âge qui détermine un bon combattant, répliqua la jeune fille, mais son ardeur et sa volonté._

_Jin eut l'air surpris de cette réponse, mais esquissa un sourire._

_- Tu as raison. Tu dois être douée pour que mon grand-père ait décidé de te prendre sous son aile. Quel style de combat pratiques-tu ?_

_- Le hakkesho et hikaken. Et toi ?_

_- Le karaté de style Mishima… Et l'autodéfense de style Kazama, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté._

_Xiaoyu hésita un moment puis lui demanda :_

_-Veux-tu que l'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas repris les entraînements et je suis un peu rouillée, ajouta-t-elle un riant maladroitement. »_

_Il la considéra un instant, puis hocha la tête avant de se retourner et d'effectuer ses katas. Elle commença à s'échauffer, courant plusieurs tours de la salle avant de se poser près d'un mur. Elle attaqua par des étirements, surtout au niveau des jambes. Cette phase était très importante pour une personne pratiquant un style de combat comme le sien, qui requérait une grande souplesse. Elle fit les trois grands écarts, restant plusieurs minutes dans cette position afin que ses muscles s'assouplissent._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et se mit en équilibre sur les mains, les jambes et le reste du corps parfaitement tendu, et avança doucement, faisant plusieurs allers et retours. Puis elle s'immobilisa et plia ses bras de manière à abaisser son corps vers le sol, puis les tendit à nouveau, faisant comme un genre de traction mais à l'envers._

_Quand elle en eut effectué une cinquantaine, elle se remit sur ses pieds, essoufflée et en nage. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de répit et avala un peu d'eau. Attrapant sa serviette, elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, le bas de son dos et son ventre. Relevant la tête, elle vit que Jin la regardait fixement et elle s'empourpra. Elle se détourna et reprit son échauffement en faisant plusieurs roues et costales. Enfin, elle se mit en équilibre sur une jambe, fit passer l'autre derrière elle, et la tendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme un I. Elle fit la même chose sur le côté et avec l'autre jambe et resta dans cette position, observant Jin._

_Il dégage une puissance considérable, mais ses mouvements manquent de fluidité, songea la jeune fille en le regardant effectuer ses katas. Cependant, il ne doit pas tout donner en ce moment, je suis sûre qu'il doit être redoutable lors d'un vrai combat…_

_Entièrement prête, elle attaqua à son tour plusieurs katas, enchaînant la position du Phoenix, les roulades, les coups de pieds enchaînés avec un salto arrière… Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête. Jin la fixait toujours, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle fronça les siens à son tour. Qu'avait-il ?_

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as consacré autant de temps à ton échauffement, et pourquoi il est surtout bas é sur les étirements, dit-il lentement._

_- La souplesse est très importante pour les coups de pieds, répondit-elle. Plus tu es souple, plus tu peux frapper haut._

_- La souplesse et la rapidité sont des armes précieuses dans un combat, admit-il, mais sans puissance, tu finis par te fatiguer et ton adversaire peut ensuite te vaincre facilement. La puissance est la chose la plus importante…_

_'  
_

La puissance…

Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'ils en arriveraient à ce point ? Sa soif de puissance était ce qui le guidait depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Xiaoyu avait peur. Jin augmentait chaque jour un peu plus le nombre d'ennemis qui voulaient le tuer. Même s'il semblait invincible, la jeune femme savait qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un réussirait à percer à jour sa défense. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Qu'importe s'il l'ignorait et s'il l'évitait, mais vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'existerait pas n'avait pas de sens pour elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était stupide et folle de l'aimer. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre ses sentiments. Son cœur l'avait choisi et elle ne pouvait que se soumettre. Depuis toutes ces années elle avait gardé ça secret. Seule Miharu s'en était doutée, et elle la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Parfois, elle avait juste envie de hurler, hurler à n'en plus finir, pour chasser la peine et la tristesse qu'elle accumulait. Lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Lui hurler de la laisser faire partie de sa vie comme avant, de ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elle ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes et éclata en sanglots…

'

* * *

_'_

Le lendemain matin, Xiaoyu fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Encore épuisée par ses pleurs de la veille, elle se leva difficilement. Elle ne vit pas sa tasse qu'elle avait posée au pied du lit et posa malencontreusement son pied dessus. Elle trébucha et tomba au sol en jurant alors que la tasse roulait sous une chaise. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, grimaçante. Le soleil perçait à travers les stores de sa fenêtre et sa mauvaise humeur disparu un peu. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain prendre une douche afin de se réveiller complètement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était prête. Depuis qu'elle était à l'université, elle n'était pas tenue de porter d'uniforme, aussi appréciait-elle de pouvoir s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait. Ce matin, elle avait revêtu un jean moulant, un débardeur blanc et un gilet noir, une tenue simple mais pratique car elle lui permettait de courir ou de se battre si besoin était et, par les temps qui couraient, c'était plus prudent. Assise dans la cuisine, elle mangeait un bol de céréales en regardant Panda dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu manges comme un cochon ! »

Panda grogna, l'air outré, et Xiaoyu éclata de rire.

Elle lui gratta la tête gentiment, posa son bol dans l'évier, et alla se brosser les dents. Attrapant ses clés et son sac de cours, elle souhaita une bonne journée à Panda qui s'était rendormie avec un air satisfait dans son panier, avant de sortir de son studio. Elle descendit les escaliers, faillit tomber, sortit du bâtiment et prit la direction de l'université.

Elle et Miharu étaient inscrites en fac de sciences humaines. Miharu avait toujours aimé l'histoire, quand à Xiaoyu, elle suivait un cursus de langues étrangères. L'avantage par rapport au lycée était qu'elles avaient moins d'heures de cours et qu'elles pouvaient donc avoir plus de temps libre pour travailler. Miharu avait réussi à être embauchée dans la bibliothèque de sa faculté, ce qui lui assurait de quoi payer ses frais scolaires. Xiaoyu donnait des cours de chinois dans un collège huppé afin de payer son loyer.

Lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'inscrire en début d'année à l'université, on lui avait dit que tous ses frais scolaires avaient été payés pour les trois années de sa licence à venir. Cela l'avait laissé sans voix. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé qui avait bien pu les payer à sa place, la secrétaire avait eut l'air apeurée et avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir lui révéler de nom, auquel cas elle serait renvoyée.

Xiaoyu n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas lui causer de problèmes mais, en son for intérieur, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour pouvoir payer une telle somme en une fois et pour pouvoir faire autant pression sur l'université. Même si parfois elle doutait, elle voulait croire que c'était Jin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée, elle vit qu'un attroupement c'était formé devant un des murs de l'enceinte. Intriguée, elle s'approcha à son tour, jouant des coudes pour avancer dans la foule dense. Les étudiants s'agitaient avec effervescence et elle capta des bribes de conversation.

« Tu te rends compte ! C'est le sixième tournoi !

- J'espère qu'il y aura des combats en pleine rue, c'est tellement génial de les voir se battre !

- Tu crois que Jin Kazama va y participer ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le nom de Jin et elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer la grande affiche collée au mur. « KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 6 » lut-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude et elle se tourna pour voir son amie Miharu.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler dès que j'ai vu l'affiche, lui dit-elle. Tu étais au courant ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Pourquoi un nouveau tournoi si peu de temps après le dernier ? Pourquoi Jin, qui avait le contrôle presque total du monde, jouait ainsi sa position ?

- Tu comptes y participer ? demanda Miharu.

Xiaoyu resta silencieuse un moment, puis se détourna et fendit la foule qui se massait autour d'elle. Son amie la suivit sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques mètres, lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, elle se tourna vers Miharu.

- C'est le seul moyen qui me reste pour le voir. J'ai tout essayé jusqu'à présent.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'approcher, même pendant le tournoi ? demanda la jeune femme qui avait tout de suite compris de qui son amie parlait. Je suis sûre que la sécurité sera renforcée autour de lui, c'est un très gros risque qu'il prend avec ce tournoi.

- Je sais bien, répondit Xiaoyu avec un sourire triste. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. C'est ma dernière chance. Si j'échoue cette fois, j'abandonne tout espoir.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, lui dit son amie avec un sourire. Je suis certaine qu'il consentira à t'écouter. Il n'aura pas le choix, tu peux être vraiment têtue quand tu veux !

Xiaoyu eut un petit rire qui sonna faux à ses oreilles.

- La réception de lancement du tournoi a lieu dans deux semaines. Tu as le temps de te préparer d'ici là, ajouta Miharu avec sérieux. Montre-lui qui tu es réellement. Tu as 18 ans, tu n'es plus la gamine qu'il a connue, tu es une femme.

- Je suis incapable de me comporter comme une femme face à Jin…

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais t'entraîner !

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Idiote ! »

En riant, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de leur faculté.

A la fin de la journée, Xiaoyu était inscrite au King of Iron First Tournament 6.

_'_

* * *

J'espère que premier chapitre vous aura plu. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder.

A vos claviers, j'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais.


	2. Missing you

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le début de cette fanfiction. Et merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Yoite** : L'action ne va pas tarder à venir, j'aime prendre le temps de bien installer une histoire avant de la lancer complètement.

**Dunia** : J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

'

**Chapitre II – Missing you**

'**  
**

_La cloche retentit bruyamment, et les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe. Jin allait passer la porte lorsque son professeur le retint._

_« Kazama-san, pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?_

_Bien que surpris, Jin hocha la tête et s'approcha de son enseignant. Kawasu-sensei était un homme entre deux âges, professeur de biologie. Il était sévère avec ses élèves, mais juste. Jin l'appréciait pour cela, mais aussi pour son impartialité. La majorité des professeurs le traitaient avec déférence car il était le petit-fils de Heihachi Mishima, le propriétaire du lycée. Or, Jin détestait tout traitement de faveur._

_- J'ai fait le point sur vos résultats dans ma matière depuis votre arrivée ici, commença le professeur. Hamasaki-sensei, votre professeure de mathématique, et Akira-sensei, votre professeure de chimie, m'ont également fait un compte-rendu de ceux que vous avez obtenus avec elles. Ils sont excellents._

_Jin le remercia, un peu gêné._

_- Si cela n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez faire après le lycée ?_

_- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua Jin. Mais… je suis très attiré par l'écologie et la nature. Si je pouvais… enfin, s'il y avait un métier dans ces domaines..._

_- Je connais le responsable du département de sciences environnementales de l'Université de Tôkyô, dit alors le professeur. Si vous êtes toujours tenté par des études dans cette branche, je peux, avec mes deux autres collègues, lui envoyer une lettre de recommandation pour appuyer votre dossier._

_Jin resta stupéfait un moment, avant de sourire._

_- Je vous en serais très reconnaissant, répondit-il en s'inclinant._

_- Vous êtes un excellent élève, lui sourit Kawasu-sensei. J'aime aider ceux et celles qui ont du potentiel. Et puis, qui sait ? Un jour, vous deviendrez sûrement célèbre pour vous-même et pour ce que vous accomplirez, pas pour vos liens de parenté avec Heihachi Mishima… »_

_'  
_

S'il avait su, songea Jin avec amertume en fixant le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Si Kawasu-sensei s'était douté que ses paroles s'accompliraient…

Accoudé sur le balcon de sa chambre, Jin fixait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Son esprit était en ébullition.

Il l'avait vue.

Hier après-midi. A force de la surveiller de loin, il savait qu'elle aimait aller dans ce petit parc. Il était passé incognito. Il l'avait regardée lire son livre. Elle avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante dans sa robe rose pâle. Il aurait aimé aller à sa rencontre, s'asseoir à côté d'elle et agir avec insouciance, comme avant. Seulement, c'était impossible.

Il s'était alors arraché à sa contemplation et avait décidé de partir. Mais elle avait relevé la tête et l'avait reconnu. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler et lui courir après, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Alors il avait accéléré et s'était envolé rapidement pour qu'elle ne le retrouve pas.

Poussant un long soupir, il se passa une main des les cheveux. Son portable se mit à sonner et il décrocha rapidement.

« Oui ?

- C'est fait, Kazama-sama.

- Il n'y a pas eu de résistance ?

- Aucune, nous avons bombardé l'immeuble et les rebelles se sont rendus immédiatement. Il y a eu quelques morts parmi eux et des civils blessés. La cible a néanmoins réussit à s'enfuir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, interrogez ses hommes et lancez les recherches.

- Bien Kazama-sama. »

Il raccrocha, soupirant à nouveau lourdement. Parfois, il doutait vraiment du bien fondé de ses actions. Tout cela le dégoûtait. Mais il finissait par reconnaître en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

Depuis qu'il avait déclaré l'indépendance de la nation Mishima, seuls 40 pays avaient refusé de subir son jouc. Il était donc entré en guerre contre eux. Une guerre qu'il surveillait de loin, laissant le soin à Eddy Gordo d'orchestrer ses troupes et à la Tekken Force d'agir.

La seule ombre au tableau était les rebelles, qui se ralliaient pour le contrer, sous l'autorité de son ancien capitaine des armées. Il n'avait pas vu venir sa désertion et la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Bien que ses soldats soient omniprésents, ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à démanteler les réseaux de résistants. Plusieurs fois des attentats avaient éclaté dans Tôkyô.

Bientôt tout cela sera fini, songea-t-il. Bientôt ce cauchemar prendra fin et tout redeviendra comme avant…

Comme avant…

'

_Il était au réfectoire et déballait le bentô qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin avant d'aller au lycée._

_Assis à une table, seul, il entendait les murmures autour de lui et les regards posés sur lui. Il tenta de faire abstraction de tout cela. Il savait que sa parenté avec Heihachi Mishima, le propriétaire du lycée, avait généré pas mal de ragots et de jalousies parmi les étudiants qui le voyaient comme un pistonné. _

_Les filles au contraire semblaient le trouver à leur goût sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il était plus grand que la moyenne et un peu plus musclé que les autres garçons du lycée. Ou plutôt parce que son grand-père était un des hommes les plus riches du monde…_

_Levant les yeux, il reconnu, au fond de la salle, la jeune fille avec laquelle il s'était entraîné quelques jours plus tôt. Xiaoyu. Il l'observa avancer dans la salle bondée, cherchant vainement une place libre. Tout le monde refusait qu'elle s'asseye à leur table et elle avait l'air peinée à chaque refus._

_Jin fut étonné de constater qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle avait pourtant l'air gentille et elle souriait tout le temps. En général, les élèves adoraient quand une nouvelle arrivait car ils pouvaient l'interroger sur son ancien établissement, son ancienne ville et lui faire découvrir la capitale._

_« Sale Chinoise ! lança quelqu'un d'une voix forte. Retourne dans ton pays !_

_Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, choquée. Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire et lui jetèrent la même insulte au visage. Jin sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il savait que certains jeunes pouvaient être stupides, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'ils pouvaient être également racistes. Sa mère lui avait dit que le nationalisme était très présent au Japon, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que des garçons et filles de son âge pouvaient penser ainsi. Ce lycée était privé et la majorité des jeunes venaient de familles aisées, tous néanmoins étaient japonais. Xiaoyu avait l'air au bord des larmes._

_Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et s'approcha d'elle. Le bruit de sa chaise qui s'était renversée avait fait cesser les quolibets et bientôt le silence se fit. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant de voir si le petit-fils d'Heihachi Mishima allait lui aussi la ridiculiser en public. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui ôta délicatement son plateau de ses mains tremblantes._

_- Il y a une chaise de libre à ma table, dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Et il fit demi-tour alors qu'elle le suivait sans mot dire. Il déposa son plateau en face de lui et lui tira la chaise. Elle s'assit, toujours silencieuse, tête basse. Il fit de même et attaqua son repas. Les conversations reprirent bientôt et la tension retomba._

_Il se sentait étrangement fier de lui. Il n'était pas comme eux, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait._

_Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit la jeune fille essuyer discrètement ses yeux et joues, le visage tourné vers le mur, avant de le regarder à son tour. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais remplis de gratitude._

_- Merci, murmura-t-elle. »_

_Pour toute réponse, il lui piqua une frite en souriant._

_Personne n'insulta plus jamais Xiaoyu depuis…_

_'  
_

_

* * *

'  
_

Les deux semaines passèrent trop vite au goût de Xiaoyu.

Entre les cours et son travail, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de promenade avec Panda, une explosion avait retentit tout près d'elles. Xiaoyu, par réflexe, s'était jetée à terre derrière une voiture. Un immeuble avait été partiellement détruit par un tir de roquette provenant d'un hélicoptère militaire, et des morceaux de béton de la taille de rochers avaient envahit la rue. Les soldats de la Tekken Force avaient surgi de nulle part, quadrillant la zone sinistrée, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble et d'en ressortir avec plusieurs prisonniers.

Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, encore tremblante, la jeune femme avait vu Panda prostrée au sol, une patte ensanglantée, geignant misérablement. Après l'avoir immédiatement emmenée chez un vétérinaire qui ne constata qu'une patte cassée, elle l'avait couvée avec inquiétude durant des jours, si bien qu'elle avait totalement oublié la réception.

Ce fut Miharu qui se chargea de le lui rappela lors d'une de leurs ballades dans son parc favori.

« Il faudrait qu'on aille faire les boutiques demain, dit-elle alors qu'elle écrivait un message sur son portable.

- Les boutiques ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Xiaoyu.

Miharu lui lança un regard torve.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te rendre à la réception demain soir avec tes guenilles !

Xiaoyu allait répliquer vertement lorsque son esprit enregistra l'information. Réception... Réception. Réception égal Jin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- OH NON ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- Eh bien, heureusement que je suis là…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je ne suis jamais allée à une réception de ce genre ! s'écria-t-elle attrapant son amie par les épaules.

- Eh ! Calme-toi ! Moi non plus je ne suis jamais allée à ce genre de soirée, mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de la tenue parfaite. Demain je t'emmène faire quelques magasins et on trouvera ce qu'il te faut, ne t'inquiète pas.

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc resté libre et remonta ses jambes jusque sous son menton. Son amie la suivit et s'assit près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai peur. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai peur de me faire des illusions. Il m'a toujours vu comme une gamine. J'ai peur qu'il ne se moque de moi…

- Ca, c'est faire insulte à mon bon goût, sourit Miharu. Plus sérieusement, Xiao, tu n'as rien à perdre. Vas-y et amuse-toi. S'il reste indifférent, tant pis pour lui. Il y aura plein de gens à cette soirée que tu apprécies et qui t'apprécies eux aussi.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison… »

Mais, en son for intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

'

Jin regardait d'un œil distrait les employées s'affairer à décorer la salle de réception du manoir Mishima. Il avait laissé le soin à Eddy Gordo de superviser l'ensemble de la préparation de la soirée et il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Plus en tout cas que de devoir assister aux opérations militaires.

Près de lui, Nina Williams, entièrement vêtue de noir, vérifiait la liste des participants. Elle hésita avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Es-tu sûr qu'accepter la candidature de Ling Xiaoyu était une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle.

- La refuser aurait éveillé ses soupçons.

- Elle a tenté plusieurs fois de te contacter.

- Je sais.

- Et elle va venir ce soir…

- Viens-en aux faits, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je crains qu'elle ne contrecarre tes plans.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Quoi que tu veuilles faire croire, je sais qu'elle compte pour toi. Elle pourrait découvrir tes motivations et essayer de te dissuader de poursuivre tes… projets.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache ce que sont mes projets. Or, toi et moi sommes les deux seuls qui soyons au courant. Il n'y a pas de risques, assura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Nina remarqua qu'il n'avait pas tenté de nier son attachement pour la jeune fille. Elle soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche avant de poursuivre.

- La G Corporation a mis ta tête à prix. Il semblerait que Kazuya en ait pris le contrôle et qu'il possède une importante armée de Jack à sa disposition.

Comme à chaque fois, Jin se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant le nom honni.

- Il a confirmé sa présence au tournoi il y a peu de temps, comme tu le pensais, ajouta-t-elle.

- S'il veut me tuer, il le fera directement en combat singulier. Je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne. Ce n'est pas un lâche.

Il fit une pause.

- En parlant de lâche, des nouvelles concernant Heihachi ?

- Aucune pour le moment. Je vais ordonner d'élargir le périmètre de recherche.

- C'est inutile. Dresse plutôt une liste des participants ayant un quelconque lien avec lui et mets-les sous haute surveillance. Il pourrait réapparaître pendant le tournoi.

- Bien. Je dois également t'informer que les Européens sont en train de rassembler secrètement leurs armes nucléaires. Il se pourrait qu'ils tentent une attaque contre le siège social de la Mishima Zaibatsu dans peu de temps.

- Fais intervenir la Russie. Ils ont accepté de se rallier à notre cause mais cela n'a pas été divulgué. Ils pourront ainsi jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Fournis-leur tout l'armement dont ils ont besoin, mais tiens-les sous surveillance, on ne sait jamais. Vu leur position stratégique, il leur suffira de bombarder en une seule fois le territoire européen pour empêcher une éventuelle attaque.

- Bien.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se ravisa, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose, puis se tourna face à son patron. Jin la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, commença-t-elle, cette Xiaoyu était la pupille de Heihachi lorsqu'il l'a ramenée de Chine. Doit-elle figurer sur la liste ?

- Non. »

La réponse avait claqué, sèche comme un coup de fouet. Nina inclina la tête et sortit de la salle.

'

Xiaoyu était en train de se délasser dans un bain bien chaud.

Sa journée avait été éprouvante. Miharu et elle avaient parcouru presque toutes les rues de la capitale à la recherche de LA boutique. Elles avaient essayé des tas de robes et d'accessoires. Après avoir trouvé ce qui leur convenait, elles avaient été boire un thé accompagné de pâtisseries pour se reposer un peu et elles avaient discuté et plaisanté tout le temps. Cette sortie avait été un excellent moment qui leur avait fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, la guerre qui faisait rage et le futur tournoi d'arts martiaux.

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Xiaoyu devait s'avouer qu'elle était morte de peur et de trac. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver face à Jin, de lui parler. Elle sortit de la baignoire et enfila un peignoir épais et moelleux. Après avoir enroulé ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette, elle sortit un coupe-ongle et entreprit de se les tailler. Satisfaite, elle les lima et passa une couche de vernis transparent dessus.

Elle regarda sa pendule. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure et demie.

Lorsque ses ongles furent secs, elle sortit son sèche-cheveux et sécha soigneusement ses cheveux. A sa grande déception, ils restaient désespérément plats et raides.

Plan B, songea-t-elle.

Elle boucla sa chevelure avec le fer à friser que lui avait prêté Miharu et y passa de l'huile de camélia pour la faire briller, un secret que sa mère lui avait confié quand elle était petite. Elle les brossa lâchement pour détendre les boucles trop rigides et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Se frictionnant les bras, elle attrapa une bouteille de crème parfumée et s'en enduit le corps, massant sa peau desséchée. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle enfila des sous-vêtements et passa la robe que Miharu l'avait aidée à choisir. Elle tombait parfaitement, ni trop large, ni trop moulante.

Les chaussures que son amie l'avait également forcée à acheter étaient restées dans leur boîte. Elle les sortit et les chaussa en soupirant. Levant la tête, elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir, lissant les plis de sa robe. Elle paraissait plus âgée, ce qui lui plu beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude des talons hauts. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient entre les omoplates, et les rassembla d'un côté et les laissa dénoués en une cascade de boucles noires sur son épaule droite, laissant l'autre libre.

Miharu lui avait montré, avant d'aller s'affaler sur son canapé, comment maquiller ses yeux. Elle tenta donc de reproduire les enseignements de son amie et réussit plutôt bien, à son grand étonnement. Battant des cils, elle s'examina sous toutes les coutures et fit une horrible grimace avant de s'envoyer un énorme sourire.

Sa boîte à bijoux était ouverte, elle en sortit deux longs pendants qui semblaient être fait en diamants, mais qu'elle avait acheté dans le '100 Yens Shop' en bas de chez elle. Elle attrapa sa pochette de soirée dans laquelle elle glissa son portable, ses clés et un peu d'argent au cas où.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre son amie qui regardait une série télévisée, caressant doucement la tête de Panda qui reposait sur ses cuisses. Elle avait accepté de rester surveiller l'animal durant l'absence de Xiaoyu, ce qui avait rassuré la jeune femme.

Miharu leva la tête lorsqu'elle vit son amie émerger timidement de sa chambre. Un grand sourire ourla ses lèvres.

« Je suis un génie, dit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Tu étais sensée dire que j'étais magnifique, rétorqua sarcastiquement Xiaoyu.

- Aussi, mais un peu d'autocongratulation ne fait pas de mal ! Je crois que je vais abandonner la fac et devenir styliste.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

- Je crois que oui ! Plus sérieusement, Xiao, tu es ravissante, assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr ! Viens voir !

Elle lui tendit les mains et son amie les prit en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à l'aise, dit-elle. Cette tenue et ce maquillage ne font que ressortir ta beauté, ils ne te transforment pas en quelqu'un d'autre. Tu restes la même, tu es juste un peu plus sophistiquée que d'habitude. Et ce soir tu montreras à Jin une autre facette de ta personne. S'il est trop stupide pour ne pas voir plus loin que ce qu'il a devant le nez, alors oublie-le !

- Mouais…

- Pas de mouais !

On frappa soudain trois grand coups à sa porte et elles sursautèrent. Tout en dirigeant vers l'entrée, Xiaoyu se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit un homme sur le perron. Il était grand et musclé, avec des cheveux châtain clair qui formaient une coiffure compliquée. Il portait un smoking noir immaculé et un nœud papillon noir. Son regard était doux et il souriait.

- Ling Xiaoyu ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'inclinant, je suis Lars Alexandersson. Je suis chargé de vous accompagner à la réception organisée par la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas que j'allais être escortée…

- C'est un ordre qui vient directement de Jin Kazama.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de la jeune femme qui ne sut quoi penser. Miharu lui adressa un clin d'œil égrillard et elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air sympathique et digne de confiance. Elle se ressaisit et lui sourit.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

- Vous devriez prendre un vêtement chaud, lui conseilla Lars. Les nuits sont de plus en plus fraîches, et il serait dommage que vous tombiez malade avant le début du tournoi.

- Au contraire, cela arrangerait pas mal de personnes, rétorqua Xiaoyu en souriant.

L'homme éclata de rire et Xiaoyu en profita pour se diriger vers sa penderie d'où elle sortit un trench noir qu'elle enfila rapidement.

- Très attentionné ce Jin, lança Miharu, le ton lourd de sous entendus.

- Tais-toi ! s'affola son amie qui ne voulait surtout pas que Lars l'entende.

- Eh ! Excellent choix le trench ! C'est sobre, classique et intemporel ! Tu t'améliores !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle l'embrassa, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit de son studio après avoir caressé la tête de Panda. Elle ferma la porte à clé et suivit l'homme dans les escaliers.

- Suis-je la seule à bénéficier d'un chauffeur particulier ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'il fallait accompagner d'autres participants.

- Oh. Je suis privilégiée alors ?

- Il faut croire, répondit Lars avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Xiaoyu aperçu une superbe berline noire rutilante garée devant l'entrée. Lars lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'y engouffra. Il prit place à son tour et démarra rapidement. Les bâtiments défilaient sous ses yeux et la jeune femme sentit son stress refaire surface. Elle s'exhorta à respirer profondément et calmement.

- Vous semblez inquiète, remarqua Lars.

- Oui, je ne suis jamais allée à une réception.

- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il n'y parait, vous savez, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Juste des gens qui discutent, mangent et boivent.

- Oui, ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué, admit-elle avec en riant. J'espère surtout avoir mis une tenue correcte pour ce genre de soirée.

L'homme lui jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur et reporta ses yeux sur la route.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire pour vos vêtements. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez participé aux tournois précédents, vous allez donc retrouver des gens que vous connaissez.

- C'est justement ce qui me rend nerveuse, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il resta silencieux et elle cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais il reprit :

- C'est la perspective de revoir Jin Kazama qui vous effraie ?

Xiaoyu eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre et elle se sentit pâlir. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? Etait-ce marqué en gros sur son front ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de masquer son trouble.

- J'ai appris que vous êtes allés dans le même lycée et vous avez participé aux mêmes tournois. On m'a même dit que vous étiez amis. Mais depuis qu'il est devenu PDG de la Mishima Zaibatsu, vous avez dû être… étonnée par ces récentes actions et déclarations.

- « Etonnée » est un euphémisme, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Je partage votre point de vue, vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui devaient adhérer à ses idées, sous peine de mort.

Lars éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai. Disons que c'est notre secret, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Xiaoyu sourit, mais son inquiétude ne disparut pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, alors qu'ils étaient à un feu rouge.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son compagnon se tourna pour la regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- Ces guerres, ces bombardements… précisa-t-elle.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez me le dire.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Moi ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne sais plus…Cela fait si longtemps…J'ai l'impression de le plus le reconnaître…

Il la fixa, les sourcils toujours froncés, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle.

- C'est vert, dit la jeune femme.

- Pardon ?

- Le feu. Il est vert.

Il se retourna et reprit la conduite du véhicule. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le reste du trajet. Xiaoyu s'en voulait d'avoir révélé autant de choses à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas le profil type d'un employé de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il était avenant, gentil et mettait facilement en confiance. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'ils approchaient d'un portail gigantesque, gardé par une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. La voiture ralentit et un soldat s'approcha de la portière de Lars. Ce dernier baissa la vitre.

- J'accompagne Ling Xiaoyu.

Le soldat la fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête et fit signe à ses collègues. Ces derniers ouvrirent le portail et la voiture redémarra.

Le manoir Mishima se dressait au bout de l'allée recouverte de gravier, bâtisse immense et imposante, toute en pierre sombre. Deux hélicoptères survolaient au-dessus et Xiaoyu sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et elle serra sa pochette pour calmer ses tremblements. La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant le perron où attendaient plusieurs majordomes. Un escalier en marbre blanc recouvert d'un tapis rouge sang menait à l'entrée du manoir.

- Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Ling-san, dit Lars en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Merci mais… Vous n'assistez pas à la réception ?

- Non, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Mais vous saluerez Jin Kazama de ma part.

- Si je le croise, je n'y manquerais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Un des majordomes ouvrit la portière pour la laisser sortir.

- A bientôt et merci, le salua-t-elle.

- De rien. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, assura-t-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais sortit sans répliquer. La voiture redémarra et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, la pria le majordome. »

Elle s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle se forçait à avancer. L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea de faire demi-tour et de prendre la fuite. Elle finit par rassembler tout son courage et pénétra dans le bâtiment…

_'_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est en préparation, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir si celui-ci vous a plu ou pas.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Hope & Disappointment

Bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre de _Cursed Blood_. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews, ça me motive énormément de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît.

**RAR**** : NatsuXIII, Yoite, Dunia, JapanesseGiRly, noemie** : merci beaucoup de vos reviews de soutien, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

'

**Chapitre III – Hope & ****Disappointment**

'**  
**

_L'insulte résonnait encore dans son esprit, violente et douloureuse._

_« Sale Chinoise ! Retourne dans ton pays ! »_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée au racisme .Ses parents l'avaient prévenue que quitter la Chine pour le Japon ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que des jeunes de son âge la rejetteraient pour ses origines._

_Seul Jin avait fait preuve de gentillesse. Son geste, dans la cantine, avait assuré la tranquillité de la jeune fille pour toute sa scolarité à venir. Elle savait que Jin n'avait pas d'amis dans ce lycée, néanmoins il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son influence était énorme._

_Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre la firent sursauter. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et son nez humide et alla ouvrir_

_Jin se tenait sur le perron, l'air impassible, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et eut honte du pyjama élimé et informe qu'elle portait. Il la fixa, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils._

_« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour si peu, dit-il finalement._

_Xiaoyu le dévisagea, interloquée._

_- Je ne veux pas dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais si tu laisses ces imbéciles t'atteindre, tu pleureras toute ta vie. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Sois plus forte qu'eux._

_Elle resta un moment hébétée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se soucierait autant d'elle. Il eut l'air un peu gêné par ses paroles et rougit légèrement._

_- Tu veux entrer ? proposa-t-elle._

_Il hésita un moment puis hocha la tête avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Les mains croisées dans son dos, il observait avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait peu d'affaires, Xiaoyu étant arrivée voilà peu de temps, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une chambre de fille. Il s'arrêta devant une photo représentant un vieil homme portant un costume chinois et tenant Xiaoyu, plus jeune, dans ses bras._

_- C'est ton grand-père ? demanda-t-il._

_- Oui, il s'appelle Wang Jinrei._

_- Vous avez l'air très proche._

_- C'est lui qui m'a élevée et qui m'a appris les arts martiaux. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup à cause de leur travail et préféraient me savoir avec mon grand-père._

_Jin hocha la tête._

_- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as toujours vécu avec ton grand père ?_

_Il se raidit légèrement et Xiaoyu regretta sa question._

_- Je vivais avec ma mère à Yakushima, finit-il par répondre. C'est une île au Sud du Japon, précisa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'ai eu quinze ans, et je suis venu vivre avec mon grand-père._

_- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_Il avança jusqu'au balcon et s'accouda sur la balustrade, regardant le ciel noir. Xiaoyu le suivit sans rien dire et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait posée. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans que cela ne leur pèse._

_- Pourquoi tu tiens à participer au tournoi ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_- J'ai besoin d'argent._

_- D'argent ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Pour construire le plus grand parc d'attractions du monde !_

_Il la fixa un moment, sourcils froncés, avant d'éclater de rire. Xiaoyu ne songea même pas à se vexer ou à bouder devant cette vision. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux tant il rayonnait._

_- J'oublie parfois que tu es encore une gamine, dit-il avec un sourire affectueux._

_Outrée, elle se leva et lui donna un coup de pied. Il voulu se jeter sur elle mais elle l'évita de justesse et bondit dans sa chambre pour aller se réfugier derrière son bureau. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres et tenta de sauter par-dessus le meuble mais, rapide comme l'éclair, elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était élancée dans le couloir._

_Quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle vit qu'il la poursuivait._

_- Et là c'est qui le gamin ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant._

_Sans trop savoir où elle allait, elle prit les escaliers et dévala les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de se rompre le cou. Sa chambre était située au douzième étage et elle avait encore beaucoup de marches à descendre pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée mais elle redoubla d'efforts._

_- Tu te fatigues pour rien ! lança Jin derrière elle. Je vais te rattraper !_

_- Tu es trop vieux pour ça, grand-père ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue._

_Il eut l'air outré et redoubla de vitesse. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, Xiaoyu sprinta dans le long corridor qui menait au hall d'entrée. Elle fonça jusqu'à la porte tournante, sous l'œil effaré des vigiles qui eurent l'air encore plus surpris de voir Jin la poursuivre, et s'engouffra de justesse dans un des trois vantaux. Jin se jeta dans le deuxième et la regarda fixement à travers la vitre, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient en nage et en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le vantail lui donna accès à l'extérieur et elle traça jusqu'au parc Ueno qui se trouvait en face du building Mishima._

_Hormis quelques SDF endormis, il était désert à cette heure tardive et la jeune fille, après avoir traversé un pont en pierre à la vitesse de la lumière, en profita pour se jeter dans un épais buisson. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, respirant aussi silencieusement que possible, les yeux aux aguets. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, elle se demanda si Jin n'avait pas abandonné car elle n'entendait et ne voyait rien._

_Une masse sombre surgit soudain devant elle et elle poussa un cri de frayeur. Deux bras s'étaient refermés autour d'elle et elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Elle s'agrippa par réflexe au cou de son ravisseur et reconnut Jin, souriant de toutes ses dents. Troublée par leur proximité, elle tenta de se dégager mais il la maintenait d'une poigne de fer._

_- Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Maintenant c'est l'heure de payer !_

_Il se mit en marche, malgré les ruades de Xiaoyu qui essayait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et qu'elle aurait voulu rester dans cette position plus longtemps. La peau de sa nuque était douce sous ses doigts et son tee-shirt sentait bon. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser voir à quel point il lui plaisait. Elle-même n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait._

_- Je suis désoléééééééée ! geignit-elle._

_- Ce n'est pas assez._

_- Je m'excuse !_

_- Pas assez._

_- Kazama-sama, lumière de mes jours, veuillez me pardonner !_

_- Tu as fais de gros progrès dans la langue, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire._

_- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux plein d'espoir._

_- Non._

_- On a l'air ridicule ! gémit-elle. Pose-moi !_

_- Sûrement pas ! D'ailleurs, même si je te posais, tu resterais ridicule avec les guenilles qui te servent de pyjama !_

_- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes guenilles ?_

_- Que c'est l'heure du bain !_

_Et il la lâcha dans le bassin du parc. Quand sa tête émergea, toussante et crachotante, elle se mit à battre des bras, provoquant des remous et éclaboussures dans l'eau._

_- Je sais pas nager !_

_D'hilare, le visage de Jin passa à effrayé, et il plongea sans hésiter. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il nagea rapidement jusqu'à la jeune fille. Mais il s'arrêta net en la voyant le fixer avec un sourire moqueur, ses cris et ses mouvements désordonnés ayant cessé._

_- Espèce de…_

_Xiaoyu éclata de rire devant son air furieux. Il finit par se dérider et la rejoignit en quelques brasses. Elle faisait la planche, les bras et les jambes écartés, fixant le ciel. Il fit de même et ils restèrent silencieux, reprenant leur souffle. La lune brillait à travers les arbres et un hibou hululait doucement. Elle se sentait bien dans l'eau, elle aurait pu y rester toute la nuit, y dormir même. _

_- Merci, dit soudain Jin d'une voix douce._

_Xiaoyu tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder._

_- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?_

_- Pour m'avoir fait me sentir vivant. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait, ajouta-il d'une voix étrangement mélancolique._

_- Je ne ferai pas ça tous les soirs…_

_- Je me doute, tu te fatiguerais trop vite à la longue._

_- Je disais ça par respect pour ton grand âge._

_- Hé ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans !_

_- C'est ce que je dis, il faut te ménager…_

_Il pouffa de rire avant de lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau. Le temps qu'elle émerge, éternuant et crachant de toutes ses forces, il était debout sur la berge, la regardant avec un sourire narquois. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient au corps et ses cheveux humides lui retombaient devant les yeux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le contempler plus longtemps mais il s'enfuit en courant._

_- Voyons si mon grand âge te permettra de me rattraper ! lança-t-il._

_Stupéfaite, Xiaoyu se rua hors du bassin et s'élança à sa poursuite…_

_Le lendemain matin, Heihachi leur passa un sacré savon en apprenant leur escapade mais, sous couvert de faire semblant d'avoir l'air coupable, ils échangèrent un regard complice..._

_'  
_

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall du manoir, Xiaoyu eut un drôle de pressentiment. Une ambiance malsaine et mauvaise emplissait les lieux et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La pièce était grande, éclairée par des candélabres accrochés aux murs et le sol était ouvert d'une tapisserie rouge.

« Voulez-vous que je prenne votre manteau ? demanda le majordome qui l'avait escortée.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle en le lui tendant.

Il le plia soigneusement sur son avant bras et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils prirent un petit couloir qui débouchait sur une pièce fermée, gardée par deux employées en complets noirs. Grands et massifs, ils avaient des oreillettes et des lunettes noires. Xiaoyu retint à grand peine une forte envie d'éclater de rire, étant quasiment sûre qu'ils n'apprécieraient que moyennement qu'elle se moque d'eux.

- Votre invitation, demanda l'un en tendant la main.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit le petit carton qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours après son inscription. L'homme le prit, le lut attentivement et hocha la tête.

- Je dois vérifier le contenu de votre pochette et mon collègue va devoir vous fouiller, l'informa-t-il.

Xiaoyu fronça les sourcils mais tendit néanmoins sa pochette au vigile. Le deuxième s'approcha d'elle avec un appareil qu'il tenait à la main et elle se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'allait pas la toucher et qu'elle n'allait pas avoir à se déshabiller. Il lui demanda d'écarter les jambes et les bras, ce qu'elle fit, et il passa l'appareil devant chaque partie de son corps.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait rien de dangereux sur elle, mais elle se demanda ce qu'ils lui auraient fait s'ils avaient découvert une arme cachée dans sa robe, avant de se raviser : il valait mieux ne pas savoir… Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils la remercièrent et elle récupéra sa pochette. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit la lourde porte, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Ce fut tout d'abord la musique qui la prit aux oreilles, une musique de jazz, mêlée aux conversations des gens qui se massaient. Puis la pièce en elle-même, grande, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Les murs étaient blancs, avec des candélabres noirs accrochés entre les immenses vitres. Le parquet étincelait et deux longues tables recouvertes de nappes blanches immaculées étaient disposées de chaque côté de la salle, contre les murs. Une profusion de mets délicats y était disposée des spécialités de pays différents ainsi que des bouteilles de champagnes qui semblaient très coûteuses.

Un orchestre, composé d'un pianiste, d'un trompettiste, d'un batteur, d'un bassiste et d'une chanteuse, tous vêtus de blanc, se tenait sur une estrade au fond de la pièce. Quelques personnes dansaient au rythme de la musique.

Au centre du plafond, un majestueux chandelier couvert de bougies éclairait la vaste pièce.

Devant tant de luxe, Xiaoyu resta médusée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se força à avancer parmi l'assemblée. Tous les convives étaient élégamment habillés et elle remercia mentalement Miharu de l'avoir forcée à mettre cette tenue.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retrouva prise d'assaut par une personne qu'elle avait eu hâte de revoir.

« Hwoarang ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Aaaah je sais, mon charme est irrésistible ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement blasée.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Déjà, elle se sentait mieux, moins crispée en sa présence. Ils s'étaient bien entendus lors du troisième tournoi, étant les plus jeunes, avec Jin, à participer. Hwoarang la faisait rire avec ses histoires abracadabrantes. Elle était la seule avec qui il se comportait gentiment, la considérant comme une petite sœur.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en le relâchant.

- Environ dix minutes mais on se fait trop chier ici !

Il laissa ses mains posée sur ses épaules et la contempla des pieds à la tête, les sourcils haussés.

- Wow, dit-il simplement. Je… Wow…

- Quelle éloquence, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, flattée par sa réaction.

- Comprend-moi, j'étais persuadé que tu étais née avec des couettes et des bracelets fluos aux poignets !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing en riant.

- Plus sérieusement, tu es splendide, sourit-il avec sincérité.

- Merci, et toi tu es… égal à toi-même, acheva-t-elle en voyant que sa tenue, jean déchiré, tee-shirt et blouson en cuir, n'avait rien d'une tenue de soirée.

- Encore heureux, je n'allais pas m'habiller en pingouin pour faire plaisir à Kazama ! Mais merci, je prends ça comme un compliment !

- Ca fait si longtemps ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant. J'ai été très pris par mon entraînement mais j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Alors, raconte. Quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand chose, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. La routine. Les cours, l'entraînement. L'entraînement, les cours.

- Passionnant en effet.

- Tu es arrivé au Japon depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis hier soir.

- Mais tu loges où ?

- A l'hôtel. Tout est payé par Kazama alors j'en profite, crois-moi ! J'en suis déjà à deux minis-bars vides !

Xiaoyu éclata de rire.

- Tu sais, je regarde souvent les informations, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et, avec la situation actuelle, j'imagine que vivre à Tôkyô est devenu difficile. Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Comme tout le monde, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Panda va bien ?

Elle lui raconta l'incident survenu quelques jours plus tôt et l'état de l'animal. Hwoarang avait les sourcils froncés et une moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de cet imbécile de Kazama ! pesta-t-il. Je savais qu'il était tordu, mais à ce point…

Xiaoyu se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un soupir résignés.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous informer de quelque chose à propos du tournoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Si Hwoarang remarqua le changement subit de sujet, il ne fit aucune remarque, comprenant que le sujet « Kazama » était délicat pour la jeune femme. Ils devisèrent gaiement durant quelques minutes, faisant des pronostics sur les combats à venir. Puis la musique s'arrêta et les conversations cessèrent peu à peu.

Les musiciens quittèrent l'estrade et, instinctivement, toutes les personnes s'en rapprochèrent. Xiaoyu remarqua que des journalistes étaient présents, ainsi que des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui n'avaient pas l'air de combattants.

La porte du fond, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, s'ouvrit. Plusieurs vigiles habillés en costards noirs entrèrent, puis elle reconnu la garde spéciale de Jin, composée de Nina Williams et Eddy Gordo.

Il apparut enfin.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et elle nota que bon nombres de personnes s'étaient raidies. Les flashs des appareils photos se mirent à crépiter tandis que Jin avançait pour monter sur l'estrade.

« Qu'il est beau », chuchota une femme debout devant elle à son amie et Xiaoyu ne pu s'empêcher de l'approuver mentalement.

Il portait un pantalon noir immaculé, une chemise grise au col ouvert et une longue veste en cuir. Bien qu'eut l'air impassible, il se dégageait de sa personne une formidable puissance.

« Bonsoir à toutes et tous, commença-t-il d'une voix tranquille. Je vous remercie de votre présence pour l'ouverture de ce sixième King of Iron Fist Tournament… »

'

« Bon boulot, lui dit Nina alors qu'il redescendait de l'estrade.

- Je déteste faire des discours, répliqua-t-il.

- En tant que PDG, tu n'as pas le choix.

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et fit signe à Eddy Gordo de les rejoindre. Il papillonna de gauche à droite, serrant des mains et échangeant quelques mots avec ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Plus de la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle rêvait de le voir mort, cependant il s'en moquait. Son esprit vagabondait et il paraissait distrait.

Son regard scannait la salle depuis déjà une demi-heure lorsqu'il se tourna vers Nina, les sourcils froncés.

- Ling Xiaoyu n'est pas venue. Envois des hommes chez elle, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Nina le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cela fait presque une heure qu'elle est arrivée.

Ce fut au tour de Jin de la regarder bizarrement.

- Je l'aurais reconnue si elle était là.

- Il faut croire que non, répliqua sa garde du corps avec un sourire ironique. Elle est en grande conversation avec ton ami Hwoarang. Apparemment, ils sont plus proches que je ne le pensais, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix songeuse en les fixant. »

Jin se tourna d'un seul homme pour les chercher du regard. Il aperçu son rival, qui avait décidé de jouer les rebelles et n'avait pas estimé utile de porter une tenue de soirée. Posé au fond de la salle dans un angle, il riait avec une jeune femme assise qui lui tournait le dos et dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage. Il eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de Xiaoyu, mais il se rapprocha néanmoins du couple. Des assiettes remplies de canapés étaient posés à leurs pieds et ils discutaient avec animation, face à face.

Jin sentit un poids désagréable s'installer dans son ventre et il en fut irrité.

« Regarde qui voilà ! Kazama nous fait l'insigne honneur de sa présence ! lança le Coréen à sa compagne en se levant d'un bond.

Cette dernière se retourna vivement et Jin dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour rester impassible devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle portait une robe bustier noire, qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux, simple et sans chichi, mais qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle avait aux pieds des talons hauts léopard, dont le bout ouvert dévoilait ses orteils. Ses cheveux tombaient en de lourdes boucles sombres sur une épaule et elle avait de longues boucles d'oreilles brillantes.

- Bonsoir, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en faisant de même.

- Eh Kazama ! l'harangua Hwoarang. Il paraît que ton vieux a promis un million de dollars pour ta capture !

Xiaoyu lui jeta un regard furieux mais Jin ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Je te parle !

- Ca sonne plus comme des aboiements à mes oreilles, rétorqua-t-il.

Le visage du rouquin rougit sous la colère et ses poings se serrèrent.

- Répète !

- Et malentendant avec ça.

- Putain mais je vais te…

- La ferme ! s'écria Xiaoyu, prise entre eux deux. Bon sang mais vous êtes vraiment incapables d'agir comme des adultes ?

Hwoarang l'ignora et la poussa doucement sur le côté pour se rapprocher de Jin. Ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière ! Je vais te botter le cul !

- Toujours la même rengaine, soupira Jin d'un air désespéré. Il serait temps de passer à autre chose.

- Pas temps que je ne t'aurais pas vu à terre, en train de me supplier de t'achever !

- Tu m'as déjà battu une fois, répliqua le jeune homme avec agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Xiaoyu, à force d'avoir le cul vissé sur son trône de PDG, ton petit-ami semble s'être bien ramolli ! Tu ne veux pas le convaincre?

Jin sentit ses entrailles se nouer et vit la jeune femme se raidir, son visage fin s'empourprant.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents en jetant un regard assassin à Hwoarang.

- A d'autres !

A en juger par ses joues cramoisies et ses poings serrés, Xiaoyu était à la fois honteuse et furieuse et elle devait visiblement faire des efforts pour ne pas frapper l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami.

- Je vais me chercher un verre, maugréa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Ramène m'en un aussi ! lança le jeune homme roux.

- Meurs !

Et elle s'éloigna à grands pas, raide comme la justice, jusqu'à une des tables où elle se versa une grande flûte de champagne. Jin, laissant derrière lui un Hwoarang goguenard, alla la rejoindre. Elle lui tournait le dos et il pouvait voir que les muscles de sa nuque étaient crispés.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à un nouveau tournoi, dit-il doucement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, tu as tes études. Tu n'as plus envie de construire un parc d'attraction comme avant.

Elle se tourna face à lui.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis inscrite ?

Il hocha la tête, redoutant néanmoins d'entendre sa réponse.

- Pour ce qu'on est en train de faire à l'instant. On parle, précisa-t-elle devant son air perdu. On discute. J'ai essayé de faire ça plusieurs fois ces derniers mois, mais impossible de t'approcher. C'aurait été ton père, là j'aurais compris, mais il ne s'agissait que de moi ! Je ne suis pas une menace bordel !

- Je suis un homme très occupé, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche pour masquer la culpabilité qui commençait à le gagner. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toutes les personnes qui veulent me parler.

Elle eut l'air blessée l'espace d'un court instant mais reprit contenance.

- Oui, j'ai vu à la télévision que tes préoccupations sont d'une toute autre mesure. Tu m'excuseras, dit-elle d'une voix froide en saisissant deux coupes de champagne, mais je suis moi aussi très prise, j'ai un ami qui m'attend !

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se détourna pour aller rejoindre Hwoarang. Jin poussa un long soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi avec elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Kazuya et Heihachi ne viendront pas, dit Nina qui avait entendu le départ de Xiaoyu pour s'approcher. Apparemment, ils préfèrent ne pas prendre le risque de se montrer avant l'ouverture du tournoi. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna en sa compagnie. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui était en train de frapper sur la tête un Hwoarang hilare.

_'_

« J'en ai ma claque de cette soirée de bourgeois ! lança Hwoarang à Xiaoyu d'une voix un peu trop forte, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes. Je me casse !

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient. Ils avaient avalé tout ce qui se trouvait de comestible dans la pièce et tentaient de ne pas s'endormir.

- Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je suis venu en moto. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elle hésita un instant.

- Oui, je viens avec toi. Je vais juste chercher mon manteau.

- Je t'attends dehors, je vais en griller une !

Il partit aussitôt à grandes enjambées, renversant un plateau de flûtes de champagne au sol. Il bouscula quelques personnes qui protestèrent d'un air outré mais à qui il n'accorda pas la moindre attention. Xiaoyu pouffa de rire devant son attitude et alla poser les assiettes et les verres qu'ils avaient pris sur une des tables.

Elle se tourna pour voir où était Jin et le vit en grande conversation avec plusieurs hommes à l'air important, entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, elle se détourna et sortit de la salle. Les vigiles la saluèrent et elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir et elle espérait surtout arriver à monter sur la moto de Hwoarang avec sa robe serrée. En elle-même, elle était soulagée que tout ce soit plutôt bien passé, elle s'était fait du souci pour rien au final.

Elle traversait le petit couloir quand une main puissante attrapa son bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et la faisant s'arrêter net. Elle se tourna vivement pour se trouver face à Jin qui avait l'air, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, fort mécontent.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Avec l'autre abruti ?

- Il ne fait que me raccompagner ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Elle jeta un regard sur le côté et constata que les vigiles avaient disparu de leur poste. Sûrement un ordre de Jin…

- Vous êtes venus ensemble ?

- Hein ? Ça rime à quoi toutes ces questions stupides ?

- Réponds-moi !

- C'est un de tes employés qui est venu me chercher ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. «C'est un ordre qui vient directement de Jin Kazama », imita-t-elle d'une voix grave. Tu ne t'en souviens même pas ?

- Un employé ? Qui ça ?

- Un certain Lars Alexandersson… Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs…

Elle réussit à dégager son bras de sa poigne et se détourna pour enfin rejoindre Hwoarang. Mais elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre un mur et un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque sa tête s'y cogna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Jin d'une voix tendue.

- Mais enfin…

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A DIT ? hurla-t-il.

Effrayée, Xiaoyu resta quelques secondes silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver après elle de cette manière. Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules et l'avait littéralement clouée au mur. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire et elle pouvait sentir la haine qui émanait de lui. Les muscles de son cou étaient tendus à craquer et ses mâchoires étaient violemment crispées.

- Il pensait que j'aurais pu lui expliquer les raisons qui t'ont fait lancer une guerre mondiale, alors que je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix tremblante. Il… Il pensait que nous étions amis…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix radoucie.

- Que je ne savais pas si c'était le cas, parce que je ne te reconnaissais plus, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les dents serrées.

Il eut l'air touché l'espace d'un bref instant par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il la relâcha immédiatement et recula d'un pas.

- Excuse-moi.

- De quoi ? De me prendre pour une ennemie ou bien de m'avoir malmenée ?

- Cet homme… Lars… Il peut être dangereux…

- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout !

- Tu es si naïve qu'il t'a fait croire n'importe quoi ! Tu es montée seule dans sa voiture alors qu'il aurait pu te faire Dieu sait quoi !

- Tu devrais te taire, Jin, parce que de vous deux, c'est le seul qui se soit parfaitement bien conduit envers moi ce soir! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante en constant le beau bleu qui commençait à orner son bras.

Jin eut l'air coupable et détourna la tête.

- Cet homme était mon ancien capitaine des armées, poursuivit-il. Il a déserté et il a monté une rébellion contre moi.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, tu sais, dit-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de garder confiance en toi, vraiment, mais parfois je doute.

Le jeune homme eut l'air ébranlé par ses paroles. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se contentant de se fixer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai beau te chercher des excuses, je n'en trouve aucune qui puisse justifier le mal que tu propages.

- Je…

- Tu haïs les Mishima, mais tu te comportes exactement comme eux.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qui se joue en ce moment !

- Alors explique-moi !

Il secoua la tête, les mâchoires crispées.

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

Cette réponse eut le don de raviver la colère de la jeune femme. Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

- C'est facile de dire ça quand on se retranche derrière une armée de soldats, Jin. Tu es tellement déconnecté de la réalité que tu ne te rends compte de rien. Mais les gens comme moi, qui n'ont rien demandé, c'est nous qui devons vivre avec la peur au ventre chaque jour.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le coupa.

- Tu sais que Panda et moi avons échappé de peu à la mort, il y a quelques jours, quand ton armée a bombardé un immeuble du centre-ville ? Elle n'a eu qu'une patte de cassée par les débris. Heureusement, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné.

- Je ne savais pas… dit-il, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, dit-elle simplement. Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête. La vie des gens n'a aucune importance pour toi, tant que tu peux gouverner le monde.

Il baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir.

- Bien. Si l'interrogatoire est terminé, je vais rentrer, reprit-elle d'une voix cassante. Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée !

Elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en s'efforçant de calmer ses tremblements. Elle était tellement furieuse et déçue ! Cette confrontation l'avait vidée de ses forces. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, elle ne se ridiculiserait pas.

- Xiao…

Elle s'arrêta net. Il l'avait appelée par le surnom qu'il lui donnait au lycée. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, elle se retourna. Il tenait son trench noir à la main et s'approcha pour le lui donner. Elle aurait voulu le lui arracher, le gifler et s'en aller, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle en avait assez de se battre contre lui.

- J'ai une question.

Il hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as payé mes frais universitaires ?

Il resta silencieux, la fixant d'un regard neutre.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle. Et je suppose que tu ne m'expliqueras pas pourquoi ?

- Tu avais dit « une question », rétorqua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- J'avais oublié que tu aimes jouer sur les mots… reconnut-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit et se blottir dans son lit pour pleurer tout son soûl.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement et se tourna face à lui, les sourcils haussés. Il la fixait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, son regard remontant de ses pieds à sa tête avec une intensité qui la fit rougir. Puis il eut un sourire qui la bouleversa, un sourire qui lui rappela l'ancien Jin Kazama.

- Tu es très belle. »

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se remettre de ce compliment inattendu, il s'engouffra dans la salle réception et disparu en moins d'une seconde.

Elle resta plantée dans le hall comme une idiote, abasourdie.

Ce fut Hwoarang qui la tira de sa rêverie en la traînant dehors, jurant comme un charretier.

Le tournoi commençait dans deux jours…

_'_

* * *

Le tournoi débutera dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.

_Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent, je mets des apostrophes entre chaque paragraphe pour arriver à les couper car, malheureusement, sur ce site on ne peut pas mettre le texte en forme comme on le souhaite ( et puis les grandes lignes casseraient un peu trop l'ensemble si j'en mettais à chaque fois )._

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. First battle

Un grand merci à **NatsuXIII**, **JapanesseGIrly**, **Dunia**, **benedicte** et **nomie** pour leurs reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me motive et me fait plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plait toujours.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai changé le titre de cette fanfiction ; cela est dû au fait que je l'ai traduite en anglais et que je ne pouvais utiliser les deux mêmes titres, il m'a semblé plus juste pour cette fanfiction, de mettre le titre en français.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

'

* * *

'

**Chapitre IV – First battle**

_'_

_Xiaoyu cherchait désespérément la réponse à la question que venait de lui poser son professeur de mathématiques quand la cloche sonna. Elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement mais l'enseignant la fusilla du regard._

_« Vous ne serez pas toujours aussi chanceuse, Ling-san. D'ailleurs, vous me chercherez la réponse à cette question pour demain sans faute ! »_

_Les élèves pouffèrent de rire. Pestant mentalement, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe, agacée. Les mathématiques étaient sans conteste la pire des matières. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était obligée de l'étudier._

_Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea jusque dans la cour, voulant s'installer dans un coin tranquille pour déjeuner. Elle avait passé la soirée à tenter de se préparer un bentô, peu désireuse de retourner manger dans la cantine de l'établissement après ce qui s'y était passé quelques jours auparavant._

_Alors qu'elle tournait dans un coin peu fréquenté de la cour, elle reconnu Jin, assis contre un mur, entouré de lycéennes déchaînées qui voulaient toutes s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait l'air perdu devant la dispute qui s'était engagée entre les jeunes filles et Xiaoyu eut pitié de lui._

_Il finit par l'apercevoir et lui jeta un regard rempli de détresse. Luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle se dirigea vers lui en sautillant._

_« Jin-pôn ! s'écria-t-elle._

_La cacophonie cessa instantanément devant le surnom employé et Jin la regarda avec des yeux ronds, estomaqué par son audace. Xiaoyu en profita pour se jeter au cou du jeune homme trop surpris pour réagir et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue, provoquant la stupeur des lycéennes amassées autour d'eux._

_- Je t'ai cherché partout, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as invitée au restaurant ?_

_- Euh… Non bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié… balbutia-t-il._

_- Alors allons-y !_

_Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon, attrapa son sac de cours et elle s'agrippa à son bras avant de se mettre en marche, laissant derrière eux une dizaine de jeune filles hébétées qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils traversèrent la cour ainsi, récoltant au passage des regards hallucinés de la part des élèves._

_- Je crois que tout le monde a compris, tu n'es pas obligée de me broyer le bras, finit par dire Jin._

_- Un simple merci aurait suffit._

_- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Quel cauchemar ces filles…_

_- Tu devrais être flatté d'avoir autant d'admiratrices, tu sais._

_- Peut-être… Mais elles ne s'intéressent pas à moi. C'est la fortune de mon grand-père qui les attire._

_- Tu es sévère. Il y en a sûrement une qui est vraiment amoureuse de toi._

_Jin rougit et paru gêné par la tournure que prenait leur conversation._

_-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, reprit-il d'une voix plus mesurée. Ma priorité est le tournoi._

_-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tenta la jeune fille._

_Le jeune homme se renfrogna, l'air sombre. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus sur ce sujet, Xiaoyu tenta de détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es tranquille maintenant._

_- Vu ton petit numéro, je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard mutin. Mais tu étais vraiment obligée de m'appeler ainsi devant elles ?_

_- Vu l'effet que ça leur a fait, je ne regrette pas !_

_- Et m'embrasser était indispensable aussi, je suppose ?_

_Xiaoyu se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Elle s'était laissée emportée et avait agit sans réfléchir. Mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir osé faire ça, au contraire, elle se sentait étrangement fière d'elle._

_- Eh bien… Il fallait jouer le jeu…_

_Jin la fixa sans rien dire, puis passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, sans cesser de marcher. La jeune fille eut l'impression que son visage venait de prendre feu et elle le regarda avec effarement. Il lui adressa un sourire taquin._

_-Tu as raison, il faut jouer le jeu… »_

_Elle éclata de rire et ils sortirent du lycée d'excellente humeur. Pour la remercier, Jin l'invita dans un des meilleurs restaurants chinois de la capitale, pour le plus grand plaisir de Xiaoyu…_

_Quand ils revinrent au lycée une heure et demie plus tard, le ventre plein à craquer, tout le monde était au courant que Jin Kazama et Ling Xiaoyu étaient en couple..._

_'  
_

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui tira Xiaoyu du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Grognant et bougonnant, elle tendit la main pour attraper le damné appareil, sans pouvoir se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par le saisir et décrocha.

« Allo ?

- Ouh ! Toi, tu as passé une nuit de folie !

Xiaoyu soupira profondément.

- Hwoarang…

- Tu as une voix de mort-vivant, on dirait le vieux Kazuya !

- Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire si tu fais des remarques comme ça aux femmes…

- Peuh…

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme sut qu'il était passablement vexé par sa boutade.

- Bon… Je suppose qu'il y a une excellente raison qui t'a poussé à me réveiller ?

- Tout juste ! Ce soir, le programme des combats de demain est annoncé à tout le monde, donc ramène-toi à vingt heures pétantes à l'hôtel Mishima ! Et une tenue correcte est exigée !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, la jeune femme eut envie d'étriper le soit disant ami qui se tenait au bout du fil.

- Et tu me réveilles à six heures trente du matin pour m'annoncer un truc qui a lieu à vingt heures alors que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix débordante de haine.

- Et rater ta voix si mélodieuse ?

- Meurs !

- Pas avant d'avoir botté le cul de Kazama !

- Et c'est repartit…

- Il ne t'a pas trop embêtée hier soir au fait ? Je te rappelle que j'ai poireauté un quart d'heure dans le froid !

- Pauvre chou, tu veux une médaille ?

- Xiaoyu…

- Il voulait juste parler du bon vieux temps, mentit-elle. Rien de grave.

- Mouais, il est vraiment louche ce type !

- Et toi tu es saoulant !

- Je sais, mais je ne trouverai le repos que lorsque je lui aurai réglé son compte !

- Tu sais, à ta place, je commencerais à me poser de sérieuses questions.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton éternel célibat, ton obsession pour Jin… L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare tu sais… »

Elle pouffa de rire en l'entendant s'étrangler, puis croasser des insultes sans queue ni tête et elle finit par raccrocher. Eteignant son téléphone pour plus de sureté, elle se blottit dans sa couette et se rendormit immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres...

_'_

Il était dix huit heures trente lorsque Xiaoyu termina sa journée de cours.

Épuisée, elle rentra jusque chez elle et s'affala dans son canapé. Panda était partie en promenade avec Miharu et elle devait se rendre à l'hôtel Mishima dans une heure et demie ; elle avait bien le temps de se reposer cinq minutes. Ôtant ses chaussures, elle s'allongea confortablement, soupirant d'aise, et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un peu groggy, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule et fit un bond magistral.

19h30 !

Elle était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! L'hôtel Mishima n'était pas loin de chez elle, mais elle devait se changer ! Hwoarang avait dit « tenue correcte exigée » et elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre avec ses habits froissés et odorants, avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle se ferait renvoyer comme une malpropre ! Jin serait présent et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi peu à son avantage.

Pestant contre les protocoles vestimentaires ridicules, elle ôta ses vêtements et fila sous la douche. Elle se savonna, se rinça et s'essuya à la vitesse de l'éclair et couru jusqu'à sa penderie devant laquelle elle hésita quelques minutes.

Finalement, elle sortit des sous-vêtements, une paire de collants noirs opaques, une robe légère en soie noire à pois blancs, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et son trench noir. Elle enfila le tout rapidement, chaussa une paire de ballerines noires et se posta devant son miroir.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle détacha ses cheveux, traça une raie sur le côté et les coiffa en un chignon simple, laissant quelques mèches encore bouclées de la veille encadrer son visage. Le résultat lui plut, elle se trouvait, sans prétention aucune, une petite ressemblance avec Barbie Hsu, son actrice préférée.

Attrapant son flacon de parfum, elle en vaporisa un peu sur son cou avant de se dépêcher de prendre son sac et de sortir de chez elle.

19h50.

Elle dévala les marches de son immeuble tout en enfournant un chewing-gum à la menthe forte dans sa bouche – n'ayant pas eu le temps de se brosser les dents – et, une fois qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle couru comme une dératée jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôtel Mishima, immense building entièrement fait de verre, elle constata que personne n'était présent dans le hall, hormis les réceptionnistes. Elle entra néanmoins, et se dirigea vers une femme derrière un comptoir en marbre blanc. Le hall était immense et luxueux, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle. On m'a dit que les combats de demain étaient annoncés ce soir, mais j'ai bien peur d'être en retard.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura la jeune femme. Ça n'a commencé que depuis cinq minutes, vous ne devez pas avoir manqué grand-chose. Je vais vous accompagner.

Elle la conduisit dans un couloir qui débouchait sur une porte fermée et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner dans le hall.

Xiaoyu poussa un long soupir, maudissant sa sieste qui l'avait mise en retard.

Faisant appel à toute sa discrétion, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, millimètre par millimètre, et se faufila à l'intérieur sans le moindre bruit. La salle était plongée dans le noir. Les participants étaient assis devant elle et Jin trônait sur l'estrade, les lumières braquées sur lui.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, pantalon, chemise et chaussures, et Xiaoyu sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Secouant la tête, elle se força à s'arracher à sa contemplation pour scanner la salle du regard.

Avec soulagement, elle reconnu la chevelure rousse de Hwoarang, assis non loin de la porte. Il avait gardé une place libre près de lui, sans doute pour elle. Elle se dirigea donc silencieusement dans sa direction, mais elle se prit les pieds dans le coin d'un tapis et s'étala de tout son long, reversant plusieurs chaises dans sa chute.

Jin cessa son discours et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce raffut. Rouge de honte, Xiaoyu refusa de se lever et rampa à plat ventre jusqu'à son ami qui était écroulé de rire.

- Maintenant que Ling-san est arrivée, continua Jin, imperturbable, nous pouvons continuer.

La jeune femme le maudit intérieurement tandis que Hwoarang gloussait et elle s'installa.

- Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle une entrée !

- Tais-toi

Il obéit, ricanant toujours et elle ôta son manteau avant de le déposer derrière elle. Son ami la fixa, les sourcils haussés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement. Ce n'est pas assez correct comme tenue ?

- Au contraire, tu es magnifique, répondit-il avec sérieux. Je suis juste étonné par le changement qui s'est opéré en toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Avant, tu riais et tu sautais tout le temps, tu étais habillée comme une adolescente avec des couleurs vives et tu avais toujours tes deux couettes sur la tête. Mais maintenant tu es plus… sobre, plus retenue, moins expansive qu'avant.

- J'ai grandit, Hwoarang, répondit-elle simplement. Je suis à l'université maintenant et je dois travailler pour payer mes factures. Si tu rajoutes la guerre, ce n'est pas si étonnant que j'aie changé.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas aussi dû à Kazama ?

Elle détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

- Pourquoi Jin aurait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Oh pitié ! Je sais que je suis parfois obtus, mais quand même ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es amoureuse de lui !

- Chuuuuuut ! siffla-t-elle, effrayée que quelqu'un l'ait entendu.

- Ahaaa ! Tu vois, tu ne démens même pas !

- Par pitié, moins fort ! Il n'y a rien entre Jin et moi !

- Mais tu aimerais bien que ça soit le cas…

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour parler de ça ! Et d'ailleurs, reprit-elle, pressée de changer de sujet, pourquoi une tenue correcte est exigée ?

- Parce qu'il y a un dîner d'organisé et que la presse va venir prendre des photos.

- Génial, soupira-t-elle. Mais pourquoi toi tu n'as pas fait un effort ?

- Si je peux faire chier Kazama rien qu'avec mes vêtements, je ne vais pas me priver !

- Excusez-moi, dit alors une jeune femme assise à côté de Hworang, j'aimerais bien écouter le discours alors faites moins de bruit !

- Désolée, répondit Xiaoyu.

- Oh ça va ! rétorqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa voisine. C'est pas comme si on ne savait pas ce qu'il est en train de raconter !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu es venu si tu sais tout ?

Cette question eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec et il resta un moment hébété, avant de se renfrogner. Xiaoyu en profita pour se tourner et écouter Jin.

- Les combattants sont repartis en quatre poules, disait-il. Il y a huit combattants par poule. Le tournoi comportera cinq phases de qualification, et chaque journée de combats sera suivie d'une journée de repos. Le dernier étage de l'hôtel comporte une infirmerie pour les blessés et l'hôpital Mishima est situé non loin de là pour les cas plus graves.

Un large écran blanc descendit du plafond et s'alluma sur une image.

- Les lieux de combat sont au nombre de quatre, reprit Jin. La Place Hachiko, dans le quartier de Shibuya, que voilà, dit-il en désignant l'écran. Le parc Ueno, dans le quartier d'Ueno. La tour de Tokyo, dans l'arrondissement Minato-ku. Et le Hie Jinja, dans le quartier d'Akasaka. Toutes les informations pour s'y rendre seront affichées dans le hall.

L'écran remonta et Jin continua.

- Les combats auront lieu toutes les quatre heures, le premier dès huit du matin et le dernier à vingt heures. Chaque combat a une durée maximum de quatre heures. Il y élimination en cas de KO, abandon, usage d'armes ou tentative de meurtre. Au bout de ces quatre heures, l'arbitre décidera du vainqueur si les deux combattants ne se sont pas départagés. Les résultats seront affichés en temps réel dans le hall de l'hôtel, et les combats seront retransmis en direct. Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole.

- Dans ce cas je vous laisse rejoindre le hall pour découvrir vos combats de demain.

Et il descendit de l'estrade avant de disparaître par une porte. Tout le monde se rua hors de la pièce pour se précipiter dans le hall. Seule Xiaoyu et Hwoarang prirent leur temps, peu désireux d'avoir à se battre pour accéder au panneau. La jeune femme était néanmoins déçue que Jin s'en aille si vite. Elle se reprit en songeant qu'il avait certainement d'autres batailles à livrer.

Il s se dirigèrent vers le buffet gigantesque qui avait été organisé et se servirent tranquillement, regardant les combattants et combattantes se crêper le chignon devant l'immense tableau.

Xiaoyu était affamée et elle dévora une quantité de mets impressionnante sous le regard moqueur de Hwoarang.

- En fait, c'est pour manger à l'œil que tu t'es inscrite à ce tournoi !

- Et toi c'est pour boire à l'œil ! rétorqua-t-elle. A combien de mini bars tu en es, au fait ?

- Mais quelle langue de vipère, s'indigna son compagnon d'un air faussement outré.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, lorsque la masse grouillante se fut éparpillée de devant le tableau, ils s'en approchèrent à leur tour.

- Et merde ! pesta Hwoarang ! Je suis dans la poule C ! Et Kazama est dans la poule A ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, ce connard !

- Arrête de te plaindre, moi je suis dans la même poule que Heihachi, répliqua Xiaoyu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce vieux croulant n'est pas très résistant ! Tu n'en feras qu'une bouchée !

- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas, il est loin d'être aussi faible que tu le penses.

- Mouais… Eh ! Mon maître et Bryan Fury sont dans la même poule que moi ! Finalement ça risque d'être plus intéressant que prévu !

- Où est ton maître d'ailleurs ?

- Il se repose dans sa chambre, il est arrivé cet après-midi et le voyage en bateau l'a rendu malade !

- Il est venu en bateau ?

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas confiance dans les avions, soupira Hwoarang avec un haussement d'épaules.

Xiaoyu éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur le tableau.

- Mon premier combat est contre Steve Fox, à seize heures. Et j'ai hérité de la Place Hachiko ! Tu parles d'une arène de combat !

- Steve Fox est un type sympa, mais il n'est pas très dur à battre, c'est un boxeur. Mon combat est à huit heures à la Tour de Tokyo. Zut ! Moi qui voulais pioncer un peu !

- Feignasse !

- Oh ça va hein !

- Tu connais Jin Kazama ? demanda quelqu'un derrière la jeune femme, avec un fort accent étranger.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à un homme grand, mince et musclé. Il avait des cheveux épais et portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une ceinture rouge à la taille.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut absolument que je le voie ! Cette pourriture doit payer !

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Xiaoyu, l'air perdue.

- Kazama a tué ma sœur ! A mon tour de le tuer !

- Eh ! s'exclama Hwoarang. Il est hors de question que tu touches à Kazama !

- Tu défends ce connard ? cracha Miguel avec animosité.

- Sûrement pas ! Mais si quelqu'un doit lui régler son compte, ce sera moi ! Je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour qu'un danseur de flamenco me vole ce moment !

- Un quoi ? Répète !

- J'ai dit : « Je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour qu'un danseur de flamenco me vole ce moment ! »

- Peuh ! Ce n'est pas un mec habillé avec des jarretelles qui va me donner des leçons !

- QUOI ? rugit Hwoarang. C'est un pantalon, abruti !

- Et les trucs cousus sur les côtés ? Ça ressemble pas à des jarretelles peut-être ?

Le jeune homme roux baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et releva la tête avec un éclat sauvage dans le regard.

- Suis-moi ! On va régler ça dehors !

- Hwoarang ! intervint Xiaoyu. Ça suffit !

- Laisse, Xiaoyu ! Je vais donner une leçon à ce bouffeur de paella !

- Bouffeur de paella ? Tu te crois mieux avec votre kimchi ?

- Nous au moins on n'embroche pas des taureaux dans des costumes à paillettes !

Miguel poussa un hurlement en essayant de se jeter sur Hwoarang mais il fut retenu par deux agents de sécurité qui le maintinrent fermement, malgré ses ruades. Le roux éclata de rire.

- Olé ! se moqua-t-il.

- Tu vas me le payer ! jura Miguel en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ça suffit ! claqua une voix glaciale qui imposa le silence instantanément.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Nina, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, l'air hautaine.

- Les combats autres que ceux prévus par le tournoi sont interdits. Continuez comme ça et vous serez éliminés du tournoi.

Les deux hommes se calmèrent en entendant la menace et les agents relâchèrent Miguel, qui les fusilla du regard, avant de s'éloigner. Hwoarang secoua la tête et alla remplir deux assiettes de nourriture, l'air toujours sombre.

- Je vais monter ça à mon maître et je reviens, dit-il à Xiaoyu.

- D'accord, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Ton ami est un sacré numéro, fit une voix derrière elle.

Xiaoyu se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui était assise à côté d'Hwoarang lors du discours.

- Oui, j'avoue que parfois j'ai honte de lui.

- Je suis Asuka Kazama, sourit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Ling Xiaoyu, enchantée. Euh… Tu as bien dit Kazama ?

- Oui.

- Tu es de la famille de Jin ?

- Malgré moi, oui, bougonna-t-elle en se renfrognant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

- Les tyrans sont loin de me plaire, qu'ils soient de ma famille ou pas.

Xiaoyu fit une grimace qui se voulait compatissante.

- Enfin, je ne devrais pas dire ça, reprit Asuka, vu que tu es sa petite-amie.

- Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

- C'est que tout le monde raconte, répondit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est faux ! Il n'y rien entre lui et moi ! On est juste amis… enfin… plus ou moins.

- Comment ça « plus ou moins » ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, sourit Xiaoyu.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit Asuka en souriant à son tour.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas j'aurai moi aussi des questions à te poser.

- Ça me va.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos de l'hôtel qui était vide et s'assirent face à face dans de confortables canapés.

- Alors, commença Asuka, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre toi et mon cousin ?

- C'est ton cousin ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie. N'essaye pas d'éviter la question, sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Jin et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a presque quatre ans. A l'époque, je vivais en Chine et j'ai fait en sorte de rencontrer Heihachi Mishima pour participer au troisième Iron Fist Tournament. Il a accepté de m'emmener avec lui au Japon. Jin était sous sa garde et, vu que nous habitions dans le même bâtiment et que nous allions au même lycée, nous avons fini par devenir amis.

- Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air de dire que c'était plus ou moins le cas.

- Oui. Après le troisième tournoi, Jin a disparu sans rien dire. Heihachi faisait des recherches pour le retrouver et moi je me faisais du souci. Seulement, deux ans se sont écoulés sans que l'on ait la moindre nouvelle. Le quatrième tournoi a été organisé après cela, et j'ai reçu un mail me mettant en garde contre Heihachi. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de Jin.

- Et ensuite ? Tu l'as revu ?

- De loin, pendant le tournoi. Il avait beaucoup changé, notamment de style de combat. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu lui parler. Je sais qu'il est arrivé en finale contre Heihachi, mais après, il a de nouveau disparu et Heihachi a été déclaré mort. Et depuis qu'il a pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu, c'est devenu pire encore.

Elle leva la tête pour voir Asuka la fixer avec compassion et elle fit une grimace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- A ton tour !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondit sa compagne en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai vu que lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, Jun. Il vivait à Yakushima et moi à Osaka, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux avant cela.

- Jun était ta tante ?

- Oui. Quand mon père m'a appris son décès, nous sommes partis avec le reste de notre famille pour assister à la cérémonie. C'est là que j'ai vu. Il était jeune à cette époque, il avait quinze ans, mais il en paraissait plus. Il était poli et silencieux, et je me rappelle avoir eu de la peine pour lui car, après tout, il avait toujours vécu avec sa mère. Lorsque Heihachi a obtenu sa garde j'ai été contente qu'il ne reste pas seul. Mais maintenant…

- Il a changé…

- C'est ça. Cependant, je me rappelle avoir surpris une conversation que mon père avait eue avec ma mère peu après. Ils disaient que le corps de Jun n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- La cause de sa mort, d'après Jin, était un éboulement qui avait rasé leur maison. Cependant, personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu son corps.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle aurait disparu sans laisser de traces ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son fils, mais sa mort reste une énigme. Même mes parents ne veulent pas en parler.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, chacune méditant sur ce que l'autre lui avait apprit.

- Et donc, reprit Asuka avec un sourire taquin. Tu n'es pas la petite-amie de Jin ?

- Non, répondit Xiaoyu en se sentant rougir.

- C'est vraiment étrange alors qu'il ait un tel comportement…

- Comment ça ? demanda sa compagne avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Eh bien… Hier soir, je n'étais pas très loin de lui après qu'il ait fini son discours. Et… J'ai entendu sa garde du corps lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu apparemment.

- Nina ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?

- Elle lui a fait remarquer que tu venais de partir avec Hwoarang. Il s'est tourné d'un seul coup pour regarder vers la porte et quand il t'a vu sortir, il est partit à son tour.

- Oh mais ça ne veut rien dire, dit la jeune femme en se persuadant qu'elle avait raison. Il déteste Hwoarang, alors il a dû avoir peur qu'il se comporte mal avec moi.

- Mmm… Je n'en suis pas si sûre, il avait l'air plutôt jaloux, même s'il essayait de n'en rien laisser voir.

Le cœur battant, Xiaoyu se refusa à partager le sentiment de sa nouvelle amie, même si elle mourrait d'envie de le faire. Jin lui avait pourtant posé des questions bizarres sur elle et Hwoarang ce soir-là… Non, c'était impossible. Jin ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux…

_'_

_Elle sortait de son cours de biologie et se dirigeait vers le couloir où se trouvait son casier._

_Après en avoir composé le code, elle l'ouvrit pour déposer ses livres et sortir une barre de riz au chocolat qu'elle dévora. Il lui restait encore trois heures de cours avant d'avoir fini sa journée et elle était épuisée. Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida de moitié et elle refermait son casier quand elle vit qu'une personne s'était arrêtée à côté d'elle._

_Elle se tourna pour faire face à un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait une côte de popularité assez importante parmi les jeunes filles de l'établissement, moins que Jin néanmoins._

_« Bonjour, dit-il aimablement._

_- Euh… bonjour, répondit-elle, étonnée qu'il lui parle._

_- Je m'appelle Minase Takeshi._

_- Enchantée, je suis Ling Xiaoyu._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es la seule étrangère de ce lycée donc tout le monde te connaît plus ou moins._

_- Ah…_

_- D'ailleurs tu as beaucoup de courage pour venir étudier au Japon, ça ne doit pas être évident d'apprendre une nouvelle langue._

_- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, j'ai toujours aimé les langues étrangères, donc c'est plus un plaisir qu'une corvée pour moi._

_- D'où tu viens exactement ?_

_- De Shanghai._

_- Ça ne te manque pas trop ?_

_- Pas vraiment, c'est surtout la nourriture que je regrette._

_Il éclata de rire et Xiaoyu sourit. Il était vraiment gentil, en plus d'être mignon, et elle était flattée qu'il daigne discuter avec elle._

_- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter au cinéma ce week-end, si tu es d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_La jeune fille se sentit rosir, troublée qu'un garçon aussi beau et populaire s'intéresse à elle._

_- Euh… Eh bien…_

_- Elle n'est pas libre, répondit une voix glaciale. Et tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais t'approcher d'elle._

_Xiaoyu se retourna promptement. Jin se dressait derrière elle, l'air glacial. Il foudroya Minase du regard et ce dernier s'enfuit sans demander son reste, effrayé._

_- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? s'exclama Xiaoyu._

_- Oh ? Tu étais intéressée par ce garçon ?_

_Elle rougit brusquement._

_- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu n'as pas à donner des ordres comme ça !_

_- Il a parié avec d'autres garçons qu'il pourrait te prendre ta virginité en moins d'une semaine._

_La jeune fille resta médusée et elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle eut brusque ment honte que sa vie sexuelle – ou plutôt son manque de vie sexuelle – soit révélée de la sorte. Puis la colère commença à la gagner et elle n'eut qu'une envie, retrouver cet imbécile et le réduire en miettes._

_- D'ailleurs, reprit Jin, nous sommes sensés être en couple. C'est toi qui as fait en sorte que tout le monde croie ça, alors sortir avec un autre garçon ne me semble pas très judicieux…_

_- Comment tu sais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ?_

_- J'ai surpris leur conversation sans le vouloir. Mais dès que j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai prêté attention._

_- Mais enfin, pourquoi il voulait faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?_

_- Je pense qu'il s'agissait plus d'une vengeance contre moi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est jaloux de ma popularité auprès des filles, ce dont je me passerais bien. Et il pensait se venger de moi à travers toi._

_Xiaoyu resta silencieuse, digérant la nouvelle._

_- Merci de m'avoir prévenue._

_- Je t'en prie._

_- Quelle idiote… soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser à terre._

_Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, riant amèrement._

_- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi…_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Oh pour rien… Oublie ça…_

_Jin resta silencieux un instant, la regardant._

_- C'est moi qui t'invite au cinéma ce soir._

_Elle releva la tête, l'air surprise._

_- Hein ?_

_- Cet idiot t'a proposé la même chose tout à l'heure, mais je pense être de meilleure compagnie que lui, dit-il avec un sourire._

_- Sans aucun doute, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire._

_Il lui tendait la main pour la relever et elle la prit, le cœur plus léger._

_- Tu finis les cours à dix-huit heures n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je t'attendrai à la sortie du lycée alors._

_Devant tant de gentillesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, il se laissa faire néanmoins, ne sachant pas comment réagir._

_- Merci beaucoup !_

_- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, je veux te voir botter les fesses de ce type à la fin de la journée._

_Un sourire diabolique ourla les lèvres de Xiaoyu et elle eut un ricanement qui n'augurait rien de bon._

_- Avec plaisir…_

_'_

* * *

_'__  
_

Le lendemain, Xiaoyu se réveilla plus tard que prévu et elle ne put aller assister au match opposant Hwoarang à Asuka.

Elle se consola en se promettant d'aller le voir le soir même à l'hôtel et elle se prépara soigneusement pour son combat à venir. Elle consacra sa matinée à s'étirer et à s'échauffer les muscles, puis à faire quelques mouvements pas trop brusques. Après s'être délassée dans un bain chaud, elle s'accorda une sieste d'une heure, puis ouvrit le paquet que sa mère lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant.

Elle en sortit une tenue de combat en soie, composée d'un short blanc rebrodé de noir, d'une tunique orange sans manches à col mao, fendue sur les côtés, avec des plumes blanches sur les épaules et d'une paire de ballerines oranges, à nouer autour de la cheville par un ruban se terminant par des pompons blancs. Ravie, elle l'enfile rapidement et fit quelques mouvements pour être sûre d'être à l'aise. Satisfaite, elle coiffa ses cheveux en deux couettes et enfila deux gros bracelets orange vif à ses poignets et deux autres plus petits à la base de ses couettes.

Si elle se coiffait et s'habillait de la sorte pour ses combats, c'était en réalité une tactique pour paraître plus jeune. Ses adversaires se méfiaient moins lorsqu'ils la voyaient et pensaient qu'elle n'était pas très puissante. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils baissaient leur garde, elle en profitait pour les terrasser.

Glissant son portable et la clé de son studio dans sa poche, elle sortit de chez elle et prit la direction de la place Hachiko sans se presser, le stress la gagnant au fur et à mesure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes et l'acclamèrent chaleureusement. Elle se sentit soudain un peu mieux devant le soutien dont elle bénéficiait et elle attendit patiemment que Steve daigne se montrer.

Son adversaire arriva peu de temps après, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un pantalon en cuir rouge moulant.

« Bonjour ! lança-t-il aimablement.

- Bonjour !

- Tu n'as beaucoup changé depuis le dernier tournoi.

- Toi non plus, tu as portes toujours cette affreuse chemise ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Steve éclata de rire.

- J'avoue que je ne suis pas doué avec les vêtements.

Ils se mirent en garde et attendirent que l'arbitre annonce le début du combat. Une foule de plus en plus importante se massait autour d'eux et Xiaoyu sentit son stress refaire surface. Elle s'exhorta à respirer calmement et à se rappeler des préceptes enseignés par son grand-père.

« Hajime ! s'écria l'arbitre et la foule se mit à crier à son tour.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme laissa venir à elle son adversaire, qui attaque par un direct du gauche qu'elle évita de justesse. Il enchaîna avec un crochet qu'elle bloqua facilement.

Steve était rapide, mais Xiaoyu également et elle esquiva sans problème une série de coups de poings pour se baisser et lui faucher les jambes. Il tomba au sol avec une grimace mais se releva promptement et se remit en garde, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'esquives et de contre attaques légères de la part de la jeune femme, elle se rendit compte que le point faible de Steve était ses jambes. Étant boxeur, il avait une garde haute parfaite mais une garde basse vulnérable.

Elle profita donc d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans la rotule, le faisant tomber à genoux et, se retrouvant dos à lui, elle enchaîna avec son célèbre coup de pied arrière qui l'atteignit au menton. Il tomba en arrière, sonné, et mit une bonne vingtaine de secondes à se relever.

- Tu es coriace, dit-il entre deux halètements.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement. »

Son coup de poing toucha la jeune femme à l'épaule au lieu de l'atteindre à la tête et elle grimaça. Il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Elle se baissa pour lui faucher à nouveau les jambes mais il sauta pour y échapper et lui flaqua un puissant coup de tête qui la fit rouler au sol, étourdie.

Elle se releva, échappa de peu à un uppercut et décida de l'achever rapidement en se déplaçant dans son dos pour effectuer sa prise préférée : elle lui attrapa une jambe et la souleva en l'air tandis qu'elle fauchait la seconde, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol, face contre terre.

Steve ne se releva pas, et la jeune femme gagna ainsi son premier combat...

.

* * *

.

Avis ? Impressions ? Conseils ?

J'attends de vous lire avec impatience !


	5. Secrets & Revelations

**JapanesseGirly**, **benedicte** et **Dunia**, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**NatsuXIII** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review développée, je comprends mieux ce qui t'as plu dans le dernier chapitre. Et oui, je raconterai aussi les prochains combats de Jin et Hwoarang.

.

Voici en tous cas le cinquième chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_'_

**Chapitre 5 – Secrets and Revelations**

_'_

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! pestait Hwoarang.

- Je sais, je suis désolée ! s'excusa Xiaoyu.

- Tu as raté un grand combat ! Je l'ai quasiment laminée, la petite !

- Dis donc ! lança cette dernière, des éclairs dans les yeux. Et ton œil au beurre noir, tu te l'es fait tout seul peut-être ?

- Simple erreur d'inattention, répliqua Hwoarang en haussant les épaules.

Asuka eut l'air prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais Xiaoyu la calma comme elle put. La jeune femme était furieuse de s'être fait battre par le jeune homme et ce dernier la narguait sans arrêt, fier comme un paon.

- Vous avez assisté à d'autres combats ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis allée voir celui de Kazuya, répondit son amie.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Hwoarang.

- Et… ?

- C'était pas beau à voir. Paul est un dur à cuire, mais Kazuya n'en a fait qu'une bouchée, grimaça Hwoarang. Ça n'a duré que dix minutes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'a amoché !

- Il me fout les jetons ce type ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas humain… ajouta Asuka en frissonnant.

- C'est vrai qu'il est effrayant, renchérit Xiaoyu.

- Peuh… Il me fait pas peur ! lança Hwoarang. J'ai hâte de l'affronter, pour voir s'il est aussi fort que Kazama !

- Aussi fort que moi ? demanda Asuka, perdue.

- Pas toi ! Ton cousin !

- J'ai oublié de te prévenir que Hwoarang ne laisse pas passer une journée sans parler de lui au moins une fois…

- Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux de lui ?

Xiaoyu éclata de rire tandis que son ami s'étouffait, indigné.

- En parlant de Jin, vous savez contre qui il se bat ce soir ? demanda la jeune chinoise.

- Contre King, répondit Asuka.

- On a le temps d'aller manger quelque chose avant d'assister au match, proposa le jeune homme. Je vous invite !

- Où est le piège ? demanda Xiaoyu avec suspicion.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es le roi des radins d'habitude, alors c'est normal que je me pose des questions !

- Eh ! C'est si dur à croire que je puisse être galant par moments ?

- Oui.

- Peuh… »

_'_

La tour de Tokyo était incroyablement bien gardée lorsque Xioayu et ses deux amis arrivèrent. La zone de combat était entièrement entourée d'un cordon de soldats de la Tekken Force, armés jusqu'aux dents, et un hélicoptère survolait l'endroit.

King attendait au centre, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde méditation.

La nuit était tombée et des projecteurs éclairaient la zone.

« Ils en font pas un peu trop ? se moqua Hwoarang.

- Au contraire, répondit Xiaoyu. Il prend des risques en se montrant, vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'il a. Il risque de se faire tuer à tout moment. »

Un nombre incroyable de gens s'était déplacé pour assister au combat. Beaucoup avaient des appareils photos et des caméras, et même des journalistes avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux. En jouant des coudes, ils parvinrent à atteindre les barrières qui délimitaient l'arène.

Plusieurs autres combattants étaient présents dans la foule, dont Miguel, qui lança un regard féroce à Hwoarang dès qu'il le reconnu. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe grossier de la main avec un rictus moqueur avant de se faire frapper par Xiaoyu.

Jin apparut enfin, fendant la foule, escorté par plusieurs soldats armés, et le silence se fit totalement. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon noir avec des flammes rouges sur la jambe droite, ses gantelets rouges et ses protections aux pieds. Son tatouage noir tranchait sur sa peau dorée et les mèches qui tombaient sur son front lui cachaient les yeux.

Il avait l'air détaché et avança jusqu'au centre, face à King. Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis se mirent en garde.

Un silence religieux régnait, alors que tous attendaient le signal de l'arbitre avec impatience. L'air était chargé d'électricité et Xiaoyu serrait les dents pour ne pas sautiller sous l'excitation.

« Hajime ! s'écria l'arbitre.

King s'élança aussitôt avec un rugissement sur Jin qui resta immobile. Le poing levé, l'homme au masque de jaguar s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la tête de son adversaire, quand ce dernier lui asséna sans prévenir un formidable uppercut qui le cueillit au menton.

King alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin et ne bougea plus. Le coup, porté avec une précision chirurgicale, lui avait fracturé la mâchoire et l'avait mis KO.

L'assistance resta médusée, ébahie par la rapidité du combat et surtout par la puissance du PDG de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Même Hwoarang semblait à court de mots. Xiaoyu était à la fois incroyablement fière de Jin et en même temps inquiète devant une telle puissance.

Lorsque l'arbitre déclara Jin vainqueur, personne ne pipa mot et ce dernier se contenta de s'en aller sans rien dire, l'air toujours aussi flegmatique. Il traversa la foule sous escorte et disparu dans la berline noire qui l'avait attendu.

Le ton était donné.

Battre Jin Kazama n'allait pas s'avérer être une mince affaire…

_'_

Xiaoyu se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

Elle allait rendre visite à son grand-père qui vivait près d'Akita, dans le nord de Honshu. Le billet qu'elle avait réservé était pour huit heures, ce qui lui laissait tout l'après-midi à passer avec lui.

Son portable se mit à sonner, lui arrachant une grimace et elle décrocha rapidement.

« Allo ?

- Xiao ! Alors alors alors ? Tu as gagné ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Yaaaaaaaah ! Je le savais ! Tu es la meilleure !

- Du calme Miharu, soupira la jeune femme. Ce n'était que le premier combat et j'ai eu de la chance d'être bien tombée.

- Si tu le dis… J'aurais adoré venir te voir mais avec mon travail…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu sais à quelle heure est ton combat de demain ?

- Pas encore, j'irai voir en revenant d'Akita et je te préviendrai.

- D'accord, j'espère vraiment pouvoir venir t'encourager avec Panda !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux, mais tu lui manques beaucoup.

- Elle me manque aussi, soupira Xiaoyu. J'ai hâte de vous revoir toutes les deux.

- Et moi donc ! Tu as vu Hwoarang ?

- Oui, il a gagné son premier combat lui aussi.

- Félicite-le de ma part ! J'espère pouvoir assister à son prochain combat, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Je te dirai tout ça ce soir, dès que j'ai les horaires.

- Entendu. Je te laisse, il faut que je me prépare pour les cours.

- D'accord. Bonne journée !

- A toi aussi ! Bye ! »

Raccrochant son portable, elle s'étira longuement avant se lever et d'aller se doucher. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle s'enveloppa dans son peignoir et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son épaule était encore douloureuse, là où Steve l'avait frappée, mais elle était contente d'avoir évité de se prendre son poing dans la figure.

Une fois qu'elle eut mangé, elle regarda le temps qu'il faisait par la fenêtre et soupira en voyant les nuages gris et la pluie qui tombait. Elle enfila rapidement un jean, un T-shirt, un ample gilet noir et noua une écharpe autour de son cou. Attachant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, elle prit son sac et vérifia qu'elle avait bien son billet de train, puis elle sortit de chez elle.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid dehors, et elle ouvrit son parapluie tout en se dirigeant vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour se rendre à la gare d'Ueno.

_'_

Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans le train, elle envoya un message à Hwoarang et Asuka pour leur proposer de se voir dans la soirée. Le train se mit en marche et elle sortit de son sac un livre qu'elle devait lire pour ses cours tout en s'installant confortablement dans son siège. Elle avait eu de la chance que ses professeurs soient compréhensifs quand elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle participait au tournoi. Ils l'avaient dispensée de venir en cours durant le tournoi mais les lui envoyaient par mail.

Au bout d'un moment, la tête lui tournant un peu, elle referma son livre et appuya sa tête contre la vitre par laquelle le paysage défilait à une vitesse incroyable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Tôkyô pour aller voir son grand-père.

Depuis la fin du dernier tournoi, il avait décidé de rester au Japon, estimant qu'à son âge, voyager entre deux pays lui était pénible. Il avait acheté une petite maison perdue dans les montagnes et y passait sa retraite tranquillement, entre la méditation et le jardinage. Il était devenu néanmoins plus sombre et renfermé que d'habitude.

Xiaoyu ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit du train…

_'_

_Neuf heures du soir._

_Emmitouflée dans sa couette et blottie au fond de son lit, Xiaoyu regardait son drama favori tout en reniflant d'un air peu élégant._

_Elle était sacrément enrhumée comme le prouvait la pile de mouchoirs usagés sur le côté de son lit et elle grelottait, malgré les superpositions de vêtements qu'elle avait enfilées._

_Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre à regarder des séries à l'eau de rose, dormir et se réveiller tous les quarts d'heure pour se moucher et elle en avait sérieusement marre. Non pas que le fait de manquer l'école l'ennuyât – c'était bien le seul avantage qu'il y avait à être malade – mais elle n'avait vu personne en trois jours à part le médecin de la famille Mishima et Jin lui manquait._

_On frappa à la porte et elle grogna en s'extirpant de son lit pour aller ouvrir._

_C'était Jin._

_Elle fut tentée de refermer la porte immédiatement. Il avait l'air pétrifié et elle le comprenait sans peine. Le spectacle devait être comique : sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, les mouchoirs qui jonchaient le sol, son ordinateur posé sur une chaise au bout de son lit sans dessus-dessous et puis elle bien sûr, elle avec ses grosses chaussettes violettes, son pantalon de pyjama vert, son énorme et informe pull bleu à petits cœurs, son écharpe rose, son bonnet sur la tête et son nez rouge et coulant…_

_Que quelqu'un l'achève…_

_« Hum… fit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles._

_- C'est gentil, dit-elle en reniflant avant de gémir intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait du nez. Ça va un poil mieux, mais bon… ça reste cataclysmique…_

_- Oui, je vois ça, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur._

_- Pas de sarcasmes, Kazama, ou je t'éternue dessus !_

_- Terrifiant ! fit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air effrayé._

_- Ne sous-estime pas la puissance du rhume !_

_- Tant que je ne me transforme pas en arc-en-ciel vestimentaire comme toi, ça va…_

_Outrée, Xiaoyu voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais il la bloqua du pied et lui adressa un sourire insupportablement adorable. Elle se sentit fondre devant un tel sourire et secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées en ordre._

_- Je plaisante, dit-il. Et puis j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_- Des mouchoirs ?_

_- Mieux que ça. Tu me laisses entrer ?_

_Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et plissa le nez._

_- Je ne veux vraiment pas être méchant, mais ça sent le fauve…_

_- Ça fait trois jours que je suis coincée ici, Sherlock !_

_- Mouais… Il faut aérer ta chambre, ça ne va pas t'aider à guérir de respirer le même air._

_Il alla ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre en grand tandis que la jeune fille ramassait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait les mouchoirs qui traînaient par terre et les jetait rapidement dans la poubelle._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ?_

_Il sourit en lui tendant un grand sachet en papier qui était étonnamment chaud, et l'odeur qui s'en échappait lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche._

_- Je me suis renseigné, dit-il, toujours souriant. Le cuisinier m'a dit que le médecin t'avait imposé de la soupe et du thé, mais j'ai pensé ça te ferait plaisir de manger chinois._

_Elle le remercia en poussant des cris de joie et déballa rapidement les plats, sautillant sur place._

_- Du canard laqué ! Et des beignets de crevettes ! Aaaaaaaah !_

_Jin pouffa de rire et elle se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- Même si j'ai une faim de loup, il y a trop de nourriture pour juste une personne. Ça te dit qu'on partage ?_

_Il eut l'air surpris par sa proposition et hésita avant de répondre._

_- J'aurais pensé que tu préférerais rester seule…_

_- Ah non, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai vu personne ! Alors tu t'assois et tu restes avec moi !_

_- Qui suis-je pour désobéir à vos volontés, Ling-sama ?_

_- Oh ça va !_

_Elle refit rapidement son lit et s'assit dessus, laissant une place à son ami. Ils attaquèrent leur repas et Xiaoyu remit son épisode en marche._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Jin avec un froncement de sourcils._

_- Un drama._

_- Un quoi ?_

_- Un drama. C'est une série._

_- Ah. Et il s'appelle comment ?_

_- It started with a kiss. __C'est Taïwanais._

_- Ah. Et… ça parle de quoi ?_

_- C'est l'histoire d'une fille pas très douée en tout et qui est amoureuse qu'un garçon de son école. Elle décide de lui déclarer ses sentiments dans une lettre mais il l'ignore complètement. Le problème c'est que la maison de cette fille s'écroule suite à un tremblement de terre et elle et son père vont vivre chez un ami de celui-ci. Or, c'est le père du garçon dont elle est amoureuse, et ils vont devoir cohabiter ensemble._

_- Hum…_

_Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par le résumé de Xiaoyu, à en juger par sa grimace._

_- Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le garçon, il est exactement comme toi._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Beau, intelligent, doué, mais complètement asocial, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur._

_- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air scandalisé. Si j'étais vraiment asocial, je ne serais pas là avec toi !_

_- C'est vrai, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres élèves du lycée._

_Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard._

_- Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai aucun point commun avec eux et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis ou d'aller vers les gens…_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'eux alors ?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-il en la regardant, comme s'il espérait découvrir la réponse dans ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'on est un peu pareil… On est tous les deux seuls dans notre nouvelle vie. Toi tu débarques dans un pays que tu ne connais pas, moi je découvre une ville et un grand-père inconnus… Mais tu arrives à rester malgré tout joyeuse et persévérante, tu n'as pas encore été souillée par la haine ou la violence. C'est peut-être cette pureté que j'aime chez toi…"_

_Xiaoyu sentait son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort en l'entendant parler d'elle dans ces termes. Il eut l'air soudainement gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler et se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de dévorer un nem et de reporter son attention sur la série._

_La jeune fille le contempla encore un long moment avant de détourner les yeux, les oreilles bourdonnant et les mains légèrement tremblantes._

_Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à tomber amoureuse de lui…_

_'__  
_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle avait une faim de loup.

Ayant oublié de préparer un repas, elle acheta un eki-bentô qu'elle dévora, constatant qu'il ne restait qu'un petit quart d'heure avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination. Elle songea ensuite au chemin qu'elle allait devoir parcourir pour atteindre la maison de son grand-père et en fut fatiguée d'avance.

Quelle idée d'aller se perdre au fin fond d'une montagne…

Après avoir fini son bentô, elle en acheta un deuxième qu'elle engloutit de la même manière, sous le regard amusé de son voisin.

On finit par annoncer l'arrêt auquel elle descendait et elle ramassa ses affaires. Le train s'arrêta et elle descendit promptement, ravie de sentir l'air frais de la campagne. Elle sortit de la gare et s'engagea tranquillement vers les hauteurs, en-dehors de la ville. Il ne pleuvait comme à Tôkyô et l'air était agréable.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle parvint au bas de la montagne et gravit le sentier pentu qui menait jusqu'à chez son grand-père. La pente était ardue et Xiaoyu transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit de la fumée s'élever non loin de là et elle avança dans cette direction. La petite maison de Wang Jinrei se dressait dans une clairière. Le vieil homme se trouvait dans son jardin, plantant des graines et taillant des buissons.

« Grand-père ! s'exclama Xiaoyu en courant vers lui.

Il redressa la tête, étonné, puis un large sourire ourla ses lèvres quand il reconnut la jeune femme.

- Xiao !

Il se leva péniblement et la serra dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite !

- J'ai voulu te faire une surprise !

- Petite cachottière ! Entre donc, tu dois être morte de soif après avoir autant marché.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison et s'installa sur une des chaises en bois dans la cuisine. Il sortit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et le lui tendit. Elle l'avala d'une traite, assoiffée.

- Tu as mangé ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui, dans le train.

- Alors, commença-t-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Tu me manquais et j'avais la journée de libre, donc j'ai décidé de venir.

- Très bien… J'ai entendu dire qu'un sixième tournoi était organisé.

- Il a commencé hier.

- Tu t'es battue ?

- Oui !

- Et tu as gagné ?

- Oui !

- Je te félicite, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as intérêt à t'entraîner encore plus dur, la suite du tournoi ne sera pas aisée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai.

- Bien. Parle-moi un peu de toi, comment ça se passe à Tôkyô ?

- Plutôt bien. Les cours sont intéressants et mon travail n'est pas très compliqué donc je m'estime chanceuse.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec les soldats qui rôdent partout ?

- Non, je ne cherche pas les ennuis donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

- Très bien, très bien…

- Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas dans ce coin désert ?

- Pas du tout, je suis au calme et je peux méditer tranquillement. D'ailleurs, je suis assez occupé avec mon jardin et l'entretien de la maison pour ne pas m'ennuyer.

- Comment tu fais pour faire tes courses ? Tu descends toi-même ?

- Non, je n'en ai plus la force. C'est un ami qui a la gentillesse de les faire pour moi, une fois par mois. Mais je t'avoue que les fruits et les légumes que je plante me suffisent largement.

- Je m'en veux de te laisser seul…

- Allons donc, rit-il. Je suis un grand garçon ! Et puis tu as ta propre vie à mener Xiao.

- Mmm…

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé que Panda serait venue avec toi.

- Elle est blessée.

- Blessée ?

- La Tekken Forces a détruit un bâtiment et un des débris lui a brisé la patte. Du coup, elle est chez Miharu le temps que le tournoi se termine.

- J'ai des plantes qui pourront peut-être aider un peu à la remettre d'aplomb, fais-moi penser à te les donner avant de partir, je perds de plus en plus souvent la tête.

- Merci grand-père.

- Et… Tu as des nouvelles de ton ami Jin ?

Le visage souriant de Xiaoyu se fana et elle détourna la tête.

- Je l'ai vu à la réception d'ouverture du tournoi, c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez pas parlé ?

- Rapidement, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est un homme très occupé…

- Oui… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de maman et papa.

- Mmm ?

- Ils vont bien, ils ont ouvert un nouveau magasin à Hong-Kong. Et ils viendront peut-être nous voir pour les vacances de Noël, s'ils arrivent à se libérer.

- Je doute qu'ils y arrivent. Les périodes de Noël sont importantes pour les commerçants.

- J'irai les voir alors, dès que j'aurai économisé assez d'argent. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner en Chine pour quelques jours ?

- Je suis vieux, Xiao, soupira-t-il. Je doute de pouvoir supporter le voyage. Il faudrait déjà que je parvienne à descendre de ma montagne, gloussa-t-il.

Xiaoyu pouffa de rire.

- Au fait, reprit-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu as décidé de t'installer ici, au lieu de rester en Chine.

Wang la regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout d'un coup ?

- Pour savoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je trouvais bizarre que tu quittes ton pays pour t'installer ici.

Il poussa un long soupir et se leva pour aller préparer du thé. Xiaoyu resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il se décide à lui répondre. Il déposa une tasse fumante devant elle et s'installa.

- Je connais la famille Mishima depuis très longtemps, commença-t-il. Un de mes plus vieux amis s'appelait Jinpachi Mishima, c'était le père de Heihachi.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en songeant à l'âge que devait avoir cet homme.

- C'était le PDG de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Cependant, il a disparu un jour et personne ne l'a retrouvé. On a finit par dire qu'il était mort et son fils a prit sa succession.

Il fit une pause et avala une gorgée de thé.

- Avant le cinquième tournoi, j'ai reçu un message d'une personne prétendant être Jinpachi, et qui demandait mon aide. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il était vivant après tout ce temps, mais j'ai finalement prit part au tournoi pour voir de quoi il retournait.

La curiosité de Xiaoyu était à son comble et elle était littéralement suspendue aux lèvres de son grand-père.

- Malheureusement, reprit-t-il d'une voix triste, il est décédé dans mes bras lors du tournoi. Et si tu te rappelles bien, Heihachi était déclaré mort. C'est donc Jin qui a reprit les rênes de la société, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de rester au Japon. En mémoire de mon ami à qui j'avais fait une promesse, mais également pour surveiller de près les agissements de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Il porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux surveiller Jin ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, tu avoueras que ses actions sont loin d'être approuvables. Cependant, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Xiao. Plus tard peut-être, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que tu restes dans l'ignorance.

Bien que déçue, elle comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter et elle finit sa tasse de thé.

- J'ai une autre question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais participé aux deux premiers tournois du Tekken.

- C'est exact.

- As-tu rencontré une femme appelée Jun Kazama ?

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, la tristesse marquant son visage ridé.

- Oui, je l'ai rencontrée. Elle enquêtait sur Kazuya Mishima pour le compte de la WWWC, une organisation de protection de la vie animale. Il était soupçonné d'avoir pratiqué des manipulations génétiques sur des espèces animales protégées et elle devait trouver des preuves afin que la police puisse l'arrêter.

- A-t-elle réussi ?

- Elle est tombée sous le charme de Kazuya, et lui également. Quand elle a découvert qu'il voulait tuer son père, elle a laissé de côté son enquête pour tenter de l'en empêcher. Cette femme détenait une force psychique incroyable. Elle avait presque réussi à le faire redevenir comme avant mais Heihachi en a profité pour le vaincre et pour reprendre le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Jun ?

- Elle était tombée enceinte et elle avait peur pour son enfant. Elle a donc décidé de s'installer dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait les chercher. Cependant, avant le troisième tournoi, plusieurs maîtres en arts martiaux se sont mis à disparaître un peu partout dans le monde. Jin avait quinze ans lorsque sa mère a été attaquée à son tour par le dieu du combat, Toshin.

- Toshin ?

- Oui. C'était un Dieu aztèque. Le plan de Heihachi était de l'attirer lors du troisième tournoi pour s'emparer de son pouvoir. Or, seules les âmes de puissants combattants avaient de l'attrait pour lui car elles lui servaient de nourriture. Et un troisième tournoi regroupant les meilleurs combattants au monde était un appât irrésistible pour ce dieu.

- Heihachi s'est servi de nous pour appâter Toshin ? demanda la jeune femme, choquée.

- Heihachi a toujours été attiré par la puissance. Tous les moyens sont bons pour satisfaire la soif de pouvoir qui le consume. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait élevé Jin et l'ait entraîné toutes ces années ? Parce que ce garçon possède une âme incroyable, et un talent rare pour le combat.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, encore sous le choc. Elle savait que Heihachi n'était pas un saint, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un grand-père. Il avait toujours été bon avec elle, et elle venait de découvrir une facette bien sombre de sa personnalité. Le pire étant de savoir qu'il avait recueilli son petit-fils orphelin pour le jeter ensuite dans la gueule du loup. Elle comprenait mieux la haine de Jin pour Heihachi.

- Yoshimitsu m'a raconté que Heihachi a jeté Kazuya dans un ravin lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est malheureusement vrai. C'est pour cela que Kazuya le hait et cherche à le tuer.

- Mais pourquoi Heihachi a fait une chose pareille ?

- Il trouvait que son fils était faible, et il voulait l'endurcir. Il a réussi au-delà de toutes ses espérances…

- Comment Kazuya a fait pour survivre à une telle chute ?

Une fois encore, le visage de son grand-père se ferma et il se leva.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, Xiao. Pas encore, du moins.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Je te mettrais en danger si je te révélais tout ce que je sais… soupira-t-il. Peu de gens savent réellement l'histoire des Mishima et leur malédiction. Un jour viendra où je serai en mesure de tout te raconter, mais c'est bien trop dangereux pour l'instant…

Elle hocha la tête, malgré l'amertume qui l'envahissait et médita sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

- Il paraît que le corps de Jun n'a jamais été retrouvé, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle soit encore en vie ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le vieil homme. Rares sont les personnes qui ont survécu à l'attaque de Toshin. Seul Maître Doo San a réussit. Néanmoins, étant donné ses facultés psychiques exceptionnelles, il se pourrait qu'elle ait survécu. Mais rien n'est moins sûr…

Il fit une pause et sortit de la maison.

- Il faut que je te montre les fleurs qui ont poussé, Xiao. Elles sont magnifiques ! »

Elle le suivit à l'extérieur, l'esprit encore troublé par toutes les révélations que son grand-père lui avait faites et par tous les secrets qu'il lui cachait encore…

_'_

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était prête à partir.

Elle embrassa son grand-père qui lui souhaita bonne chance pour le reste du tournoi et lui avait donné les plantes médicinales pour Panda et d'autres pour la rendre moins nerveuse avant ses combats.

Elle le quitta avec l'impression étrange qu'il gardait en lui un énorme secret, un secret qui le dépassait complètement.

En moins d'une demi-heure, elle atteignit la gare et remonta dans le train pour Tôkyô.

Durant tout le voyage, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressasser tout ce que lui avait dit son grand-père sur Jinpachi Mishima et Jun Kazama. Elle avait l'impression que la raison qui avait poussé Wang Jinrei à rester au Japon était plus sérieuse et importante que la mort de son ami.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, elle s'aperçut que ses deux amis avaient répondu à son message et qu'ils l'attendraient à la gare. Elle songea qu'elle devait passer à l'hôtel Mishima pour prendre connaissance de son prochain adversaire. En attendant, elle se connecta depuis son portable au site Internet du tournoi pour voir les résultats de la veille.

Sur les trente-deux combattantes de départ, il n'en restait que seize. Dans la poule A, outre Jin, restaient Émilie de Rochefort, Sergei Dragunov et Lee Chaolan.

La poule B, qui était la sienne, comptait Heihachi, Lei Wulong et Marshall Law et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'appréhension à la possibilité de devoir affronter Heihachi le lendemain.

La poule C, dans laquelle se trouvait Hwoarang, regroupait Baek Doo San, Bryan Fury et Anna Williams.

Enfin, se trouvaient dans la poule D Kazuya Mishima, Kuma, Jack-6 et Christie Monteiro. Xiaoyu plaignit la pauvre fille : qu'importe sur lequel des trois elle tomberait, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le retour lui sembla moins long que l'aller et, lorsqu'elle arriva à la gare de Tôkyô, il était sept heures du soir. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle reconnut Hwoarang et Asuka, qui étaient visiblement en train de se disputer sur le quai, au milieu de gens qui les regardaient avec surprise. Elle secoua la tête en souriant : ils étaient vraiment insortables.

Elle les rejoint rapidement et les entraîna vers la sortie, ne voulant pas se couvrir de honte à cause d'eux. Ils prirent le métro jusqu'à l'hôtel Mishima et achetèrent de quoi manger avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Leur dispute avait duré pendant tout le trajet et Xiaoyu en avait assez de les entendre jacasser.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous disputer tout le temps ?

- C'est de sa faute ! s'exclama Asuka. On s'est entraînés ensemble cet après-midi ! Et il a dit que je ferais mieux de rentrer à Osaka car, vu qu'il m'avait botté les fesses, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici !

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? rétorqua le jeune homme avec un rictus moqueur.

- C'est pas pour toi que je reste ! C'est pour soutenir Xiaoyu !

- Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? La troisième roue du carrosse ?

- T'es trop inutile pour ça !

- Eh !

- Oh mais taisez-vous ! s'exaspéra Xiaoyu. Vous êtes insupportables !

- De toute façon, reprit Asuka en baillant, je vous laisse car je suis épuisée. On se verra demain.

- D'accord, bonne nuit !

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et disparu à l'intérieur. Xiaoyu se tourna pour aller découvrir le nom de son adversaire de demain, le stress lui nouant les entrailles.

Lei Wulong. A midi.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement ; elle avait vraiment eut peur de devoir faire face à Heihachi après ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui aujourd'hui. Mais Lei restait un adversaire coriace, il avait un style de combat très changeant et pouvait la surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Elle allait devoir être sur ses gardes. Hwoarang regardait lui aussi le tableau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Regarde mon adversaire !

- Anna Williams, lut-elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir tu sais.

- Attends, je vais me battre contre une femme magnifique, qui porte toujours des robes fendues avec un décolleté de folie et des talons aiguilles ! C'est le rêve de tout homme ! De plus, ajouta-t-il d'un air taquin, il paraît qu'elle est très portée sur la chose…

- Ah ! Pitié, je ne veux rien entendre !

- Il ne faut pas être prude comme ça, Xiao, comment tu vas faire quand tu seras avec Kazama ? »

Le souffle coupé par l'indignation et les joues rouges de honte, la jeune femme lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le tibia et il se mit à sauter sur place en geignant de douleur. Elle prit les sachets de nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée et se dirigea vers la salle de repos de l'hôtel, la nuque raide, tandis qu'il pestait en coréen.

Elle s'effondra dans un canapé et attaqua son repas. Le jeune homme la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, grimaçant, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Allez, ne boude pas ! lança-t-il en attrapant son sandwich. Tu sais bien que je plaisantais !

- Ce n'était pas drôle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie, soupira-t-il en allumant l'immense télévision accrochée sur le mur en face d'eux. »

Xiaoyu ne fit pas la tête très longtemps et ils finirent par discuter avec animation tout en mangeant. La jeune femme sourit en songeant que Hwoarang était vraiment d'une compagnie agréable. Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie que, lorsqu'elle envoya un message à Miharu, elle se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt dix heures du soir. Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Il faut que je me sauve ! Le temps de rentrer et de me coucher, il sera onze heures ! pesta-t-elle en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'heure.

Non pas qu'elle soit une couche-tôt, mais si elle voulait être en forme demain, elle devait vraiment se reposer.

- Reste ici, proposa Hwoarang. Tu peux partager ma chambre.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se racla la gorge avant de préciser rapidement :

- Il y a un lit et un canapé dans ma chambre, je te laisse le lit sans problèmes !

- Non, je vais rentrer…

- Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je préférerais ne pas te savoir dehors à une heure aussi tardive, ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux. Reste ici, juste ce soir. Tu pourras rentrer te changer demain dans la matinée vu que ton combat est à midi. »

Elle hésita un moment, faisant la moue, puis elle admit en elle-même qu'elle avait très peu envie de ressortir dehors et faire tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Elle accepta donc et se rassit dans le canapé, remerciant son ami.

Il allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas et se tournèrent vers la porte. Une jeune femme essoufflée venait d'enter dans la pièce et Xiaoyu reconnut la jeune Amérindienne, Julia Chang, à ses tresses.

« Dieu merci, c'est toi ! s'exclama cette dernière en la voyant.

Elle contourna le canapé dans lequel ils étaient assis pour leur faire face. Son visage reflétait une intense anxiété et Xiaoyu ne put s'empêcher de se raidir quand elle s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Il faut absolument que je te parle ! C'est au sujet de Jin Kazama ! »

'

* * *

_'_

**TBC...** Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	6. A step forward

Merci à **NatsuXIII**, **Noemie** et **Grace Yu** pour leur reviews. Et merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de suivre cette histoire.

Je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant, mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

_'_

* * *

_'_

**Chapitre 6 – A step forward**

_'_

_« Bouge ta jambe plus vite ! lança Xiaoyu._

_- Quoi ? Plus vite que ça ? s'exclama Jin, effaré._

_- Si tu veux arriver à me toucher, tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue._

_Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient intensément dans la salle spéciale du building Mishima._

_Le tournoi était maintenant dans un mois et Heihachi leur avait conseillé de s'entraîner durement chaque jour. Ils avaient donc convenu de se retrouver chaque soir après les cours pour deux heures de pratique._

_Xiaoyu était épuisée mais elle tentait de ne pas le montrer à son opposant. Face à elle, Jin semblait éreinté lui aussi, mais il continuait d'attaquer. Il avait retiré son tee-shirt pour être à l'aise et la jeune fille avait du mal à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par cette vision._

_- En attendant, tu n'as pas de puissance, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu fais la maligne grâce à ta rapidité mais c'est tout ce que tu as !_

_Indignée, elle lui faucha les jambes avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et il tomba lourdement par terre. Il voulu se relever mais elle bondit sur lui et s'assit sur ses hanches, lui plaquant les épaules au sol._

_- En attendant, imita-t-elle avec un air d'absolue satisfaction, tu es à ma merci._

_- C'est vrai, sourit-il, la respiration haletante. Fais de moi ce que tu veux… »_

_Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de la faire rougir intensément alors que son esprit lui faisait penser à tout autre chose et elle réalisa soudain la situation._

_Elle, à califourchon sur lui. Sa peau brûlante sous ses paumes. Son souffle saccadé. Sa bouche entrouverte. Ses joues roses. Et ses yeux brillants, qui la fixaient sans retenue._

_Morte de honte, elle se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et se détourna pour saisir sa bouteille d'eau, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point elle était troublée._

_L__ǎ__o tiā__n, songea-t-elle en avalant quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, ayez pitié de moi…_

_Lorsqu'elle osa enfin lui faire face, elle vit qu'il avait l'air aussi embarrassé qu'elle._

_« On devrait peut-être arrêter là, proposa-t-il sans la regarder. Je suis épuisé._

_- Je pense aussi. On reprendra demain. »_

_Il hocha la tête et prit ses quelques affaires avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte. La jeune fille ne lui tint pas rigueur de cette fuite, étant elle aussi gênée, et elle ramassa sa bouteille et sa serviette, encore honteuse de ses pensées._

_Elle se tapota les joues pour tenter de se redonner de l'entrain, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans son lit pour y repenser encore et encore._

_Un bon bain me ferait le plus grand bien, songea-t-elle en quittant la pièce. C'est l'occasion de tester les bains privés de l'immeuble…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, la peau encore rose de la chaleur de l'eau et l'esprit apaisé, elle sortit de l'ascenseur qui l'avait déposée à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. _

_Emmitouflée dans un peignoir et les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, elle était si comateuse qu'elle était pressée de s'effondrer dans son lit pour enfin dormir tout son soûl._

_Cependant, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle reconnut Jin, appuyé contre un mur près de sa porte. Il remarqua son accoutrement avec un petit sourire et se redressa._

_« Tu en as mis du temps !_

_- Je prenais un bain._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison !_

_- Eh ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu m'attends depuis la fin de l'entraînement, non ?_

_- Ben si._

_- Eh bien tant pis pour toi, rit-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_

_- Est-ce que tu connais le Kurayami Matsuri ?_

_- Euh… non._

_- C'est un festival très célèbre à Tôkyô et dans tout le Japon. Il a lieu pendant la Golden Week, au début du mois de mai, donc dans un peu moins de trois semaines, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi._

_Sous la surprise, Xiaoyu resta muette. Jin rougit un peu et détourna le regard._

_- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant pour toi de découvrir un festival japonais, expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Et puis ça nous changerait un peu des cours et des entraînements…_

_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs et eut un sourire forcé._

_- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends tout à fait…_

_-Non pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Ça me plairait beaucoup d'y aller avec toi !_

_Il lui fit un sourire aussi bref qu'éclatant et reprit aussitôt son air impassible._

_- Parfait. On en reparlera plus tard._

_- D'accord, bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »_

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'ascenseur, puis elle laissa éclater sa joie en sautant dans tous les sens, poussant des cris hystériques avant de se ruer dans sa chambre._

_Une tenue, il lui fallait absolument une tenue parfaite…_

_'__  
_

Julia la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude et toute sa bonne humeur se volatilisa d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Et qu'avait-elle d'aussi important à lui dire sur Jin ?

« Tu es une amie de Jin Kazama ?

- Euh… plus ou moins…

- Il faut absolument l'empêcher d'affronter Kazuya Mishima !

- Hein ?

- Ils ne doivent surtout pas se battre ! C'est capital !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Une vieille femme m'a fait une prédiction avant le lancement du tournoi, dit Julia en s'efforçant de parler lentement. Elle m'a dit que Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima ne devaient pas s'affronter parce que, si cela devait se produire, cela provoquerait la résurrection d'une immense force maléfique qui se répandrait sur la Terre !

Xiaoyu resta muette, surprise. Hwoarang prit finalement la parole.

- Mais… Tu crois vraiment à cette… prophétie ?

- Au début j'ai eu des doutes moi aussi, mais lorsque le tournoi a été annoncé, j'ai su qu'elle disait vrai !

- D'accord, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda la jeune chinoise.

- Empêche-les de combattre !

- Euh… Tu m'as regardée ? Je n'ai absolument pas la carrure pour arrêter Jin ! Quant à Kazuya, plus je l'évite, mieux je me porte !

- Alors essaye de convaincre Jin !

- Il ne m'écoutera pas, soupira Xiaoyu avec un air désolé. J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais c'est impossible.

Julia parut abattue. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un canapé, l'air découragée.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire, je le sens…

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Xiaoyu.

- Tu travailles bien à la G Corporation ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est la firme que détient Kazuya. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de le dissuader toi-même ?

- Je ne travaille pas avec lui et mes recherches n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'il fait ! De plus, il ne sait pas que je travaille dans sa société et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Lui et son père ont déjà fait assez de mal à ma famille comme ça !

- Comment ça ?

- Lors du premier tournoi du Tekken, Heihachi a fait tuer mon grand-père adoptif et sa tribu car il cherchait le trésor qu'elle gardait. Avant le second tournoi, Kazuya a fait enlever ma mère, Michelle, car il cherchait lui aussi notre trésor.

- De quel trésor il s'agissait ? demanda Hwoarang, l'air intéressé.

- C'était un pendentif qui pouvait canaliser et contrôler les pouvoirs du dieu du combat, Ogre.

- Ogre ? s'exclama Xiaoyu. Est-ce qu'il ne s'appellerait pas également Toshin ?

- C'est un autre de ses noms, oui, comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Julia.

- Mon grand-père a participé au deux premiers tournois c'est lui qui m'a parlé de ce dieu.

- Ogre était endormi depuis plusieurs siècles dans un temple en ruines. Malheureusement, Heihachi a appris son existence et ses recherches l'ont réveillé, expliqua la jeune Amérindienne.

- Mon grand-père m'a dit que ce dieu se nourrissait de l'âme de puissants combattants, continua Xiaoyu. Il s'est mis à attaquer plusieurs maîtres en arts martiaux, dont la mère de Jin et ton maître, Hwoarang.

- Maître Doo San est le seul à avoir survécu, intervint Julia.

- Oh ? Sérieux ? s'étonna le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Ogre a tué le premier King, récapitula-t-elle. Il a aussi tué Jun Kazama et il a attaqué ton maître qui, on ne sait par quel miracle, n'en est pas mort.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Xiaoyu.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, répondit-il. Dès que j'ai su qu'il était en vie, je n'ai plus pensé à Ogre, étant donné qu'il avait été détruit.

- Il y a une chose qui me tracasse, cependant, reprit la jeune chinoise, j'ai entendu dire que le corps de Jun n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

- Tu penses qu'elle a survécu ? demanda son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'elle était très puissante, mais qu'il était peu probable qu'elle ait réchappé à Ogre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Julia ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur Ogre, mais si maître Doo San a réussit à survivre, pourquoi pas Jun Kazama ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Julia ne se lève et ne reprenne la parole.

- Je rentre demain en Arizona, je demanderai à ma mère s'il y a une chance que cette femme soit encore en vie. Peut-être que la vieille femme qui m'a fait la prédiction pourra m'éclairer elle aussi.

Puis elle donna son numéro de portable et son adresse e-mail à Xiaoyu et lui promit de la tenir au courant dès qu'elle aurait des informations.

- Soyez prudents tous les deux, les prévint-elle. Il se passe des choses étranges en ce moment et j'ai bien peur que la prédiction ne finisse par se réaliser.

Elle quitta la salle après les avoir salué, et Hwoarang se tourna vers Xiaoyu.

- Elle a raison. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose qui nous échappe complètement.

- J'ai la même impression, et je pense que Jin est lié à tout ça. Lui et la famille Mishima.

- On va devoir découvrir ça par nous-mêmes.

- J'en ai bien peur... soupira-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, je ne suis pas croyant, mais cette histoire d'Ogre me chiffonne. Depuis quand les dieux prennent part à des tournois d'arts martiaux ?

- C'est à cause de Heihachi, expliqua Xiaoyu. Il voulait s'emparer de son pouvoir et a décidé d'organiser le troisième Iron Fist pour l'attirer.

- Attends… Ce vieux croulant s'est servi de nous pour appâter Ogre ?

- Tout juste… répondit-elle avec amertume.

Hwoarang resta silencieux mais ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée démontraient sa colère. Xiaoyu le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il détestait être utilisé et c'était un sentiment qu'elle partageait elle aussi.

- On devrait aller dormir, proposa-t-elle en baillant. »

Il hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme ne pipa pas un mot durant les minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que chacun soit allongé sous les couvertures.

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux, savourant le confort du lit et l'oreiller moelleux, soupirant d'aise.

« Xiao ?

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Hwoarang, qui était allongé dans le canapé à côté de son lit. La pénombre l'empêchait de le voir, mais elle savait qu'il la regardait.

- Oui ?

- Ce vieux fou est dans ta poule. Si tu tombes sur lui, promet-moi de le massacrer.

- Si j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à le toucher, je pourrais m'estimer chanceuse…

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui lui botterai le cul…

- Dors si tu veux être en forme pour demain !

- Tu combats avant moi je te rappelle. Quoique, te connaissant, tu voudras sûrement aller voir le combat de Kazama…

Elle resta silencieuse, remerciant l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues rougissantes.

- Oh ho, aurais-je vu clair dans ton esprit ?

- Tais-toi !

- Hum… Au fait, est-ce que tu parles dans ton sommeil ?

- Euh… Non, je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre gémir au beau milieu de la nuit « Jin ! Oh Jin ! Je t'aime Jin ! », imita-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Elle lui balança son oreiller à la figure pour le faire taire, morte de honte, et il s'esclaffa bruyamment, fier de lui.

La nuit allait être longue…

'

Jin évita sans effort le pied de Lili qui allait s'abattre sur son visage et frappa le genou de sa jambe d'appui pour la faire tomber au sol.

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Outre les cauchemars qui étaient devenus récurrents, s'ajoutait Azazel, qui ne lui laissait pas une nuit de répit.

_"Bientôt, disait-il dans son esprit torturé, bientôt..."_

Et Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à la pensée que bientôt, tout serait fini...

Il avait donc exceptionnellement décidé d'aller dormir à l'hôtel Mishima avec les autres participants, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante du manoir. Personne ne savait qu'il avait une suite dans l'hôtel, hormis Nina et Eddy.

Il était entré par une porte secrète dans le bâtiment, à une heure tardive pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit, même si la majorité des combattants devait dormir, la journée du lendemain étant celle des huitièmes de finale.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le hall, celui-ci était désert, seul le tableau d'affichage des combats diffusait de la lumière. Son nom brillait en rouge à côté de celui d'Émilie de Rochefort, alias Lili, qu'il affrontait à huit heures du matin.

Il s'était apprêté à prendre l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il avait entendu un éclat de rire non loin de là.

Il s'était figé. Il connaissait ce rire. C'était celui de Xiaoyu.

Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la curiosité avait prit le pas sur la prudence. Se déplaçant sans bruit, il était parvenu devant l'entrée de la salle de repos. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce et avait aperçu la jeune femme, assise à côté de Hwoarang.

Ils lui tournaient le dos, assis dans un canapé et regardaient la télévision tout en blaguant.

Jin savait que ce n'était pas correct de les espionner de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Voir la jeune femme aussi proche de Hwoarang lui avait rappelé que, quelques années plus tôt, c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place du rouquin. Cela lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience de la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux deux, bien malgré lui.

En les voyant rire et s'entendre aussi bien, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et s'était aussitôt giflé mentalement.

Xiaoyu ne lui appartenait pas, elle était libre de choisir qui elle voulait, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle.

Au contraire, il devait se réjouir qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un comme Hwoarang. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il savait que ce dernier était droit et loyal, et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il n'était pas maudit, il ne la mettrait jamais en danger, il la protégerait et il avait un futur à lui offrir.

Alors que lui…

Il avait soupiré discrètement et chassé le sentiment de tristesse intense qui avait commencé à l'envahir.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle vie…

Parfois, il avait envie de tout arrêter, de tout abandonner et de s'enfuir loin de tout…

Parfois, il avait envie de pleurer…

Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience, et priait pour que tout cela finisse rapidement…

La jeune femme blonde poussa un cri d'exaspération en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

Lui-même répliquait à peine. Il détestait se battre contre des femmes et, même si son adversaire souhaitait le voir mort, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche en dentelle, mais Jin savait qu'elle était redoutable au combat. Il espérait juste pouvoir la fatiguer assez afin de l'achever sans lui faire trop de mal.

Une chevelure rousse parmi la foule attira son attention et il détourna ses yeux pour apercevoir son rival qui le fixait avec les sourcils froncés.

Xiaoyu se trouvait à côté de lui, les mains jointes au niveau de sa bouche et Jin aurait mit sa main à couper qu'elle était en train de se mordiller l'ongle du pouce.

Il réprima un sourire amusé en songeant que, même après toutes ces années, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'avant...

_'_

De son côté, Xiaoyu suivait le combat des yeux, le visage crispé par l'anxiété.

Jin avait l'air ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes lorsqu'il combattait. Il s'investissait toujours à fond dans son combat et ne relâchait son attention que quand son adversaire était KO.

Lili, qui avait l'air furieuse, fonça sur lui et lui asséna un coup de pied sauté. Il protégea in extremis son visage avec son bras et le choc le fit reculer de quelques pas. La violence du coup avait fissuré son gantelet droit et il l'arracha de son avant-bras, ainsi que le second pour les jeter au sol.

Son expression avait radicalement changée.

Il avait l'air de vouloir la tuer. Chaque pore de sa peau suintait la colère et la haine et il se mit en position avant de s'élancer vers Lili.

Un éclat argenté attira son regard sur le poignet droit de Jin. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser quand elle reconnu le bracelet qu'il portait…

_'_

_Debout devant la porte qui lui faisait face, Xiaoyu hésitait à y frapper. _

_Mordillant ses lèvres, le cœur battant, elle essaya de se donner du courage pour tendre la main et toquer à la porte, mais quelque chose en elle s'y refusait._

_Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle était plantée là et les deux personnes qui étaient passées à côté d'elle l'avaient regardée comme si elle était folle._

_Bon sang ! songea-t-elle. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant le trac ?_

_La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, la faisant sursauter et pousser un cri de surprise._

_Jin se tenait dans l'embrasure, les sourcils haussés._

_« Xiao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Euh… Je voulais…_

_- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'entends aller et venir devant cette porte, alors j'ai cru que tu préparais un mauvais coup._

_- Comment ça un mauvais coup ? s'indigna-t-elle._

_- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire._

_- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Comme si c'était mon genre de… Oh et puis zut !_

_Elle tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin, énervée contre lui et contre elle-même. Jin attrapa son bras et la retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_- Je plaisantais voyons ! Tu prends trop les remarques à cœur, Xiao, et ça risque de te poser des problèmes plus tard._

_Elle resta silencieuse, la bouche tordue dans une moue boudeuse, les yeux fixés par terre._

_- Je n'aime pas te voir bouder. Une Xiaoyu qui ne sourit pas, ce n'est vraiment pas normal._

_- Je ne souris pas tout le temps, protesta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un sourire sur les lèvres que je suis forcément heureuse._

_- Je sais, dit-il. Tu gardes toujours ce qui ne va pas au fond de toi et tu continues de sourire, comme si tu ne voulais pas imposer tes problèmes aux autres. Comme si tu ne voulais montrer qu'une facette de ta personnalité._

_Quand exactement est-ce que la conversation avait dévié pour devenir une analyse de son comportement ?_

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais autant disséqué la façon dont j'agis, répondit-elle pour masquer sa gêne._

_- Je fais toujours attention aux personnes qui me sont chères, même si ça ne se voit pas, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire et un sentiment de joie intense l'envahit._

_- C'est vrai que je préfère garder mes problèmes pour moi, avoua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à les étaler au grand jour et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant._

_- Je sais bien, et moi aussi je suis pareil. Seulement j'ai l'impression que tu te forces à adopter un comportement qui n'est pas tout à fait naturel. Je sais que tu es d'une nature joyeuse et exubérante la majeure partie du temps, mais même lorsque quelque chose ne va pas, tu persistes à te retrancher derrière cette façade._

_- Je…_

_Elle était à cours de mots. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pouvait être aussi clairvoyant._

_- Tu es mon amie, Xiao, continua-t-il. Et j'ai la sensation que ce comportement de circonstance que tu adoptes toujours, c'est un peu malhonnête envers moi._

_- Malhonnête ? s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Je veux dire, reprit-il, gêné. Si tu es en colère, sois en colère. Si tu as envie de pleurer, pleure. Si tu as envie de bouder toute la semaine, fais-le. Mais ne te force pas à être cette jeune fille naïve et insouciante._

_- Je… commença-t-elle. J'ai peur que les gens se détournent de moi si je ne suis pas agréable tout le temps. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles populaires qui ont tout pour elles. Je suis insignifiante comparé à toutes ces autres filles qui ont confiance en elles et qui sont bien dans leur peau. J'ai peur de perdre le peu de personnes qui sont mes amis si je me laisse aller à être morose ou si je me mets en colère._

_- Xiao, soupira-t-il._

_- Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai ici, Jin. J'ai tout essayé pour me faire accepter par les autres mais ça n'a rien donné. Hormis Heihachi et toi, je ne connais presque personne d'autre. Et j'ai vraiment peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu me laisses tomber si je me laisse aller à ne pas être toujours souriante et de bonne humeur avec toi._

_Elle finit sa phrase en gardant les yeux rivés au sol, les joues brûlantes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dévoilé autant de choses d'un coup à Jin et elle avait honte de se plaindre pour si peu. Vraiment, elle avait l'air d'une vraie gamine capricieuse._

_Une tape sur le haute de sa tête lui arracha un couinement indigné et elle se redressa pour constater que son compagnon avait un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ce que tu peux être bête, rit-il. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. J'aime que les gens soient honnêtes avec moi, que ça soit dans leurs paroles ou dans leur comportement. Donc, c'est à toi de faire ton choix._

_Elle resta un moment silencieuse, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis elle lui adressa un grand sourire sincère._

_- Merci. _

_- Ne me remercie pas. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai, tu sais._

_Elle lui sauta au coup sans réfléchir et il se laissa faire, surpris mais amusé._

_- On dirait que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre d'effusion._

_- Si ça te gêne, j'arrête._

_- Non, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. Mais ça viendra, il faut que je me socialise plus._

_Elle éclata de rire et le relâcha, le cœur plus léger._

_- Tu veux entrer au fait ? proposa-t-il._

_- Euh… Oui…_

_Il poussa la porte pour la laisser pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle observa la pièce avec des yeux grands ouverts pour tout mémoriser. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait une partie de lui devant les yeux._

_Les murs étaient blancs, ainsi que les meubles qui étaient sommaires. La pièce était grande et lumineuse tout était propre, clair, et bien rangé. Un bonsaï était posé sur le balcon, ainsi que quelques pots dans lesquels étaient plantées des fleurs._

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais au fait, lui rappela-t-il._

_Sa gorge s'assécha et elle hésita un moment avant d'envoyer ses appréhensions au diable, de sortir un petit paquet de sa poche et de lui tendre des deux mains. Son air surpris faillit la faire éclater de rire mais elle était trop angoissée pour cela._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souhaita-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante._

_Il la regarda avec ahurissement, avant qu'un sourire ne s'épanouisse sur sa bouche._

_- Merci, dit-il avec chaleur. Mais… enfin, comment tu l'as su ?_

_- Oh, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu des filles en parler au lycée._

_Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait harcelé tout le personnel de l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient pour avoir cette information, il la prendrait vraiment pour une folle._

_Il ôta soigneusement l'emballage du paquet et en sortit un petit écrin en velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et fixa le contenu d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de prendre délicatement le fin bracelet d'argent, orné d'un petit pendentif._

_Xiaoyu sentit son anxiété doubler de peur que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas._

_- Je sais que le chrysanthème est une fleur importante au Japon, en Chine aussi d'ailleurs, bredouilla-t-elle. Et j'ai appris qu'au quinzième siècle, on offrait des chrysanthèmes jaunes aux samouraïs avant qu'ils ne partent au combat, pour leur apporter du courage et de la bravoure. Et… enfin, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir de porte-bonheur pour le tournoi…_

_Le jeune homme resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le bijou et la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait hurler de frustration._

_Il leva les yeux pour la regarder et elle vit avec stupeur qu'il était bouleversé._

_- Le chrysanthème jaune, dit-il d'une voix altérée. C'était la fleur préférée de ma mère…_

_Oh la gaffe… songea-t-elle avec désespoir. Ce n'était pas sensé lui rappeler sa mère morte, mais l'encourager à se dépasser… Oh non mais quelle idiote…_

_- Merci infiniment, continua-t-il à sa grande surprise. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir._

_Et il s'agenouilla pour s'incliner devant elle. Incroyablement gênée, elle se mit à genoux devant lui et lui releva la tête._

_- Je déteste ça, protesta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te mettre à genoux._

_Il eut l'air gêné._

_- Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude d'une autre façon._

_- Mouais, il n'empêche que c'est très embarrassant._

_Il éclata de rire devant sa grimace et lui tendit le bracelet._

_- Mets-le-moi sur le poignet droit, s'il te plaît._

_Elle obtempéra et l'attacha soigneusement. Le bijou était si fin qu'on le voyait à peine, ce qui était une bonne chose._

_- Ton bracelet m'accompagnera à chaque coup que je porterai. Je me sens bien parti pour gagner le tournoi maintenant._

_- Eh ! N'oublie pas que j'y participe moi aussi !_

_- C'est vrai, je devrais peut-être t'offrir le même bracelet pour te porter chance alors ? Quoique dans ton cas, il faudrait aussi un collier et une bague assortis pour que ça fasse vraiment effet… »_

_Le souffle coupé par l'indignation, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui démontrer ce qu'elle valait…_

_'  
_

Lili était à genoux, incapable de se relever, la tête basse et la respiration saccadée.

Jin se détourna après avoir été annoncé vainqueur et Xiaoyu eut de la peine pour la jeune femme, en voyant des larmes glisser sur ses joues ; larmes qu'elle essuya d'une main rageuse avant de se relever péniblement et de quitter l'endroit en boitant.

_Il a gardé mon cadeau, songea-t-elle. Il l'a toujours gardé avec lui, il était juste caché dans son gantelet…_

Cette découverte lui avait mis du baume au cœur et elle se tourna vers Hwoarang, qui fixait son rival s'éloigner avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bientôt huit heures et demie. Il a été rapide, ce con !

- J'ai le temps de rentrer me changer alors, tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouais, je squatterai ton canapé en attendant. J'aurais dû rester au lit plutôt que de me lever aussi tôt pour à peine une demi-heure de combat ! Ça m'apprendra à t'écouter !

- Oh par pitié, arrête de râler ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir voir le match de Jin !

- Encore heureux !

- Cette conversation ne mène à rien, soupira-t-elle en se mettant en marche. Tu es insupportable !

- Avoue que tu m'aimes quand même !

- Oh mais tais-toi ! »

_'_

Elle finissait de coiffer ses cheveux en deux couettes lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir et reconnu Miharu, accompagnée de Panda.

Ivre de joie, elle leur sauta au cou et les embrassa avec fougue, sautillant sur place.

« J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit qu'on allait te rendre visite.

- Tu as bien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en caressant le dos de panda, qui grognait de satisfaction. Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux !

- Tu nous as manqué aussi, Panda a même essayé de s'enfuir plusieurs fois pour venir te retrouver.

Xiaoyu lui gratta la tête, attendrie.

- Grosse boule de poils ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Vous allez pouvoir m'accompagner alors. Mon combat est à midi, au Hie Jinja.

- Il est bientôt onze heures, remarqua Miharu. Si l'on part maintenant, on peut y aller tranquillement à pied. Le temps est plutôt doux.

- Bonne idée, je vais réveiller Hwoarang.

- Hwoarang ? s'exclama son amie. Il… il est là ?

- Oui, il s'est endormi sur le canapé.

Les joues de Miharu étaient brusquement devenues rouges, et Xiaoyu ricana.

- Il va être content de te revoir, glissa-t-elle avec un regard complice.

- Humph, grommela son amie en détournant le regard.

Xiaoyu se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était étendu de tout son long sur son canapé, la tête dans le vide, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire devant ce pitoyable spectacle et le réveilla doucement.

Il émergea, l'air encore groggy, puis se leva docilement. Après avoir avalé un verre d'eau, il sortit du studio en baillant largement et en s'étirant avant de se figer.

- Miharu ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

- Salut, marmonna cette dernière, les joues toujours rouges.

Il eut un grand sourire et s'avança rapidement pour la serrer dans ses bras, la faisant rougir de plus belle.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, balbutia-t-elle, gênée par son exubérance.

- Tu n'as pas changée, remarqua-t-il, toujours souriant. Tu es toujours aussi jolie !

- Hmmm… fit-elle en se tournant, au comble de l'embarras.

- Et Panda est là aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en grattant gentiment la tête de l'animal. Il paraît que tu étais blessée, mais on dirait que ça va mieux. Tu vas pouvoir protéger ta maîtresse maintenant.

Panda grogna en hochant la tête et Hwoarang eut l'air satisfait.

- Bon, si tout le monde est prêt, on peut y aller, proposa Xiaoyu.

- Qui est-ce que tu affrontes ? demanda Miharu, dont les joues étaient redevenues d'une couleur à peu près normale.

- Lei Wulong, répondit son amie.

- Oh, je crois que je me souviens de lui ! Ce n'est pas cet homme avec une longue queue de cheval qui vient de Hong-Kong ?

- Tout à fait, grimaça Xiaoyu. Celui qui a un style de combat tellement changeant que tu t'y perd !

- Oh allez, la rassura Miharu. Je suis sûre que tu vas le battre, il faut juste que tu sois concentrée.

- Comme si je ne l'étais pas d'habitude !

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu as perdu contre Christie lors du dernier tournoi parce que ta concentration a disparue dès que tu as aperçu Jin dans le public ?

- Humph…

- Hahahahaha ! explosa Hwoarang. Si ça c'est pas une preuve que tu es amoureuse de ce type !

- Panda, Panda, soupira Xiaoyu en lui caressant la tête, tu es bien la seule qui me soutiennes… »

_'_

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Xiaoyu attendait à l'endroit prévu.

L'impatience commençait à la gagner, surtout que le combat était sensé avoir déjà commencé depuis dix minutes. Non pas qu'elle soit déçue à l'idée de ne pas combattre, mais Lei aurait pu au moins prévenir les responsables du tournoi s'il ne comptait pas se battre aujourd'hui.

Cela lui aurait évité de se préparer pour rien.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Miharu et Hwoarang. Le jeune fit une grimace explicite tandis que Miharu avait un air compatissant sur le visage.

La foule se fendit brusquement et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Lei, avançant vers elle avec un sourire fat, sans se presser.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il à la cantonade, j'ai oublié de me réveiller.

Elle eut presque envie de lui coller son pied dans la figure sur-le-champ, mais préféra attendre le signal d'envoi du match pour se laisser aller à des accès de violence.

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à être devant elle, son visage bienveillant toujours orné d'un sourire amical.

- Miss Ling, bonjour, lui dit-il en chinois. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre pour rien.

- J'ai cru que vous aviez jeté l'éponge, avoua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Pouvons-nous nous voir demain dans l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il. Il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Bien que surprise, Xiaoyu hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Retrouvez-moi dans le hall de l'hôtel Mishima, à quatorze heures. Je serai aussi bref que possible.

- Entendu. »

Il fit quelques pas en arrière sans la quitter des yeux et elle se mit en position de combat, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines.

Enfin !

Elle savait que ce match allait être compliqué, mais cela ne rendait les choses que plus intéressantes. Lei était un excellent combattant et elle allait devoir faire preuve de plus de vigilance de d'habitude si elle voulait avoir une chance de gagner ce combat.

« J'abandonne ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Toute la tension retomba d'un coup et elle crut avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- J'abandonne, répéta-t-il.

Les gens présents se mirent à chuchoter entre eux ou bien à crier et l'arbitre se dirigea prestement vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wulong-san ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne disputerai pas ce combat, répondit le policier en soulevant sa tunique chinoise, dévoilant les bandages qui entouraient son torse. Feng Wei m'a cassé deux côtes lors de mon premier combat, continua-t-il. Je ne peux pas me battre dans ces conditions.

- Attendez, vous n'allez pas abandonner ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Miss Ling, j'aimerais bien être en mesure de vous affronter, mais ça ne serait pas équitable avec deux côtes cassées. De plus, ce tournoi n'est pas d'une importance capitale pour moi, je me retire sans regrets.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda l'arbitre.

- Tout à fait.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Xiaoyu, tandis que l'arbitre allait annoncer son forfait. J'ai préféré venir pour vous l'annoncer en face, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Je comprends, dit-elle. Mais je suis déçue pour vous.

- Ne le soyez pas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mon but premier n'était pas de combattre, mais ça, je vous l'expliquerai demain. »

Il s'inclina brièvement devant elle puis rebroussa chemin sous les applaudissements de la foule. Encore sous le choc, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui lui adressèrent de grands sourires. Elle sourit à son tour sans pour autant se départir des questions qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête…

_'_

Vingt heures quarante-cinq.

Xiaoyu et Miharu virent avec soulagement qu'Anna ne se relevait pas après la formidable attaque que lui avait portée Hwoarang.

Au début du combat, le jeune homme s'était laissé prendre aux charmes de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et elle en avait profité pour le mettre littéralement en pièces.

Il s'était néanmoins repris de justesse et avait contre attaqué violemment et sans remords, son sang-froid ayant repris le dessus. Mais Anna était une combattante rodée et il avait eut du mal à concrétiser toutes ses attaques, tant elle les esquivait rapidement.

Il avait finalement réussit à traverser sa garde haute et avait enchaîné plusieurs coups de pied qui avaient tous fait mouche. Sonnée, la jeune femme avait eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre et il n'avait pas attendu pour lui donner le coup de grâce, comprenant qu'il ne fallait faire preuve d'aucune pitié face à elle.

Lorsqu'il fut annoncé vainqueur, Xiaoyu lui sauta dessus pour l'étreindre. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, malgré ses blessures et il semblait passablement fier de lui, comme en témoignaient les signes de la main qu'il adressait au public qui l'acclamait.

Miharu lui donna une tape sur la tête en riant et il eut l'air faussement indigné. Fendant la foule, ils remontèrent les rues à la recherche d'un bar à sushis dans lequel Hwoarang tenait absolument à aller pour fêter sa victoire.

Chemin faisant, le portable de Xiaoyu se mit à sonner et elle décrocha rapidement.

« Allo ? Oh, bonsoir Asuka, comment ça va ?

- Demande-lui si elle veut nous rejoindre ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Aaaah mais tais-toi ! Non, pas toi Asuka ! Euh oui, il est avec moi, pourquoi ? Quoi ! Mais… Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle. Oui… Oui d'accord…

Elle raccrocha, le visage blême. Hwoarang, qui avait suivit la conversation, la dévisagea avec les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y lut un mélange de peine, de compassion et d'incertitude qui lui fit peur.

- Ton maître affrontait Bryan Fury ce soir…

- Oui… répondit-il, sentant l'angoisse lui étreindre soudainement la gorge.

- Il… Il est dans le coma… »

_'_

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. No surrender

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Excellente lecture !

_'_

* * *

_'_

**Chapitre 7 – No surrender**

_'_**  
**

_Elle avait insisté pour qu'ils fêtent dignement son anniversaire, malgré son refus obstiné, et elle avait réussit à le faire plier, après de longues minutes de plaidoirie, et à le traîner dehors._

_Ils étaient donc en train d'écumer une pâtisserie française, à la recherche du gâteau d'anniversaire parfait, à huit heures du soir._

_« Que penses-tu de celui là ? proposa-t-elle en lui désignant une génoise garnie de fraises et de crème fouettée, salivant devant l'alléchant gâteau._

_- Hum, répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

_- Et celui-là ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant une énorme forêt blanche._

_- Bof…_

_- Oh allez ! Fais un effort !_

_- Mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir, geignit-il. Il y a trop de choix !_

_- Et si on prenait plusieurs petits gâteaux ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup._

_- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. »_

_Ils firent leur choix et Xiaoyu le traîna ensuite dans un bar à sushis, en dépit de ses protestations. Elle commanda une vingtaine de sushis à emporter, alors qu'il grommelait devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille._

_« C'est bon, on peut rentrer ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant avec un sachet en plus._

_- Non, il manque les boissons !_

_- Xiao, soupira-t-il. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant._

_- Un anniversaire, ça se fête ! décréta-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique._

_- Je ne l'ai pas fêté durant ces trois dernières années et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, avoua-t-il._

_Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, hébétée._

_- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas fêté pendant trois ans ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais c'est impensable voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête._

_- Je n'ai pas d'amis ni de famille avec qui le fêter, Xiao, dit-il d'une voix douce mais dont elle percevait la mélancolie. J'ai appris à m'en passer._

_- Ecoute, cette année c'est différent, plaida-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Je suis là pour le fêter avec toi ! Allez, laisse-toi faire au lieu de rouspéter._

_- Bon… soupira-t-il. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Exactement ! »_

_Elle l'entraîna rapidement dans un konbini où ils achetèrent plusieurs bouteilles de jus de fruits et ils prirent la direction du building Mishima. _

_Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle proposa à Jin d'aller chercher de la vaisselle aux cuisines pendant qu'elle préparerait le reste. Il lui donna la clé de sa chambre, arguant qu'il y a avait plus de place que dans la sienne et elle accepta joyeusement._

_Ils se séparèrent et elle s'empressa de courir jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Pénétrer dans sa chambre lui fit le même effet que la première fois, un mélange d'excitation et de contentement._

_Elle alluma la petite lampe sur son bureau, qui diffusait une lumière douce et tamisée. _

_La table basse posée au milieu de la chambre était vide, aussi elle se dépêcha d'y déposer la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée, arrangeant la disposition de façon agréable. Elle sortit de son sac les bougies qu'elle avait achetées quelques jours avant et en planta sur quelques gâteaux avant de les allumer._

_La lueur des bougies éclaira un peu plus la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère intimiste._

_Elle se redressa, satisfaite, et attendit le retour du jeune homme._

_Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tenant entre ses mains des verres, des assiettes et des baguettes. Il se figea en apercevant la table, et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui remua les entrailles de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux._

_« C'est superbe, avoua-t-il._

_- Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_- Je dois avouer que c'était une excellente idée, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant la table, face à elle. Et je commence à avoir une faim de loup._

_- Tu dois souffler tes bougies d'abord ! Et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu !_

_- Un vœu ?_

_- C'est ce que les Occidentaux font, expliqua-t-elle. Ils font un vœu dans leur tête et ensuite ils soufflent leurs bougies._

_- Et ça marche ? demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique._

_- Ça, je ne sais pas. Essaye et tu verras bien._

_Il eut une petite grimace puis regarda les bougies fixement avant d'inspirer profondément et de souffler les mèches qui s'éteignirent instantanément._

_- Et maintenant, manger ! s'exclama Xiaoyu en saisissant ses baguettes. J'ai pris un peu de tout pour les sushis, j'espère que ça te va. Tu préfères les makis au thon ou au saumon ?_

_- Je suis végétarien._

_- Tu… Oh ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle en se figeant, les yeux écarquillés. _

_- Oui._

_- Eh bien… je crois en avoir pris au concombre et à l'avocat. Je te les laisse. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire._

_- Et… Ça fait longtemps que tu es végétarien ?_

_- Je l'ai presque toujours été, dit-il en saisissant un maki à l'avocat. Ma mère était végétarienne, mais elle ne m'a jamais empêché de manger de la viande quand j'étais petit. Seulement, quand j'ai eu cinq ans, j'ai compris d'où venait la viande quand j'ai vu un pêcheur capturer un poisson et préparer des sashimis avec sa chair. Et depuis j'ai cessé d'en manger._

_- Et ça ne te manque pas ?_

_- Pas vraiment. J'ai adopté ce régime par conviction, car je pense que l'on peut tout à faire vivre sans tuer des êtres vivants pour les manger. De plus, les conditions d'élevage des animaux sont abominables. Et je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Ma mère m'a appris à respecter la vie de toutes les créatures vivantes, même les plus insignifiantes._

_La jeune fille regarda le sushi au saumon qu'elle avait entre les baguettes et se sentit coupable._

_- Ne fais pas cette tête ! rit Jin. Je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser, ni à te faire changer d'avis._

_- Je sais, seulement je n'avais jamais pensé à cela, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais comment tu fais pour garder ta masse musculaire ? Tu dois bien être obligé de manger des protéines, non ? »_

_La conversation se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures, dévia de sujet, et Xiaoyu se sentait heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Jin. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté aussi longtemps et de sujets aussi variés, et elle était contente qu'il soit dans un aussi bon état d'esprit._

_Il lui proposa ensuite de regarder un film et elle accepta avec joie. Il alluma sa télé et la laissa choisir un DVD. Elle opta pour Kill Bill et alla s'allonger sur son large futon surélevé par un sommier, à plat ventre, tandis que le jeune homme enclenchait le film._

_Elle tendit le bras pour attraper un éclair au chocolat et Jin la rejoint, s'allongea à côté d'elle et choisi une tartelette aux framboises._

_Xiaoyu lui adressa un sourire. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait envie de rire à n'en plus finir._

_Elle remerciait les dieux dans sa tête de lui accorder une aussi belle soirée avec Jin et, même si elle en profitait, elle mémorisait chaque instant et chaque parole, afin d'avoir de beaux souvenirs. Elle aurait souhaité que ce moment ne se termine jamais, mais elle se considérait déjà chanceuse d'avoir pu le partager avec lui…_

_'_

_'  
_

Xiaoyu se réveilla en sursaut, avant de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Miharu qui était elle-même appuyée sur le dos de Panda. Asuka et Steve discutaient doucement dans un coin de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Xiaoyu se redressa, grimaçant en sentant son dos perclus de douleurs.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Asuka.

- Bientôt quatre heures du matin.

- Et Hwoarang ? Où il est ?

- Partit fumer je crois.

- Je vais le rejoindre, dit-elle en se levant doucement et en sortant de la pièce. »

Asuka et Steve avaient assisté au combat de Baek contre Bryan, et ils avaient vu le cyborg mettre en pièces le maître de taekwondo. Après un combat qui avait duré presque une heure, il l'avait projeté à terre d'un puissant coup de pied et l'avait défiguré à coups de poings, s'acharnant violemment sur son visage.

Eux et l'arbitre avaient dû se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter et l'arracher de son opposant sanguinolent et inconscient après qu'il ait été annoncé vainqueur du combat.

Ils avaient aussitôt prévenus les secours pour qu'ils s'occupent du blessé et l'avaient accompagné dans l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital Mishima.

Hwoarang, Miharu, Panda et Xiaoyu étaient arrivés moins de quinze minutes après l'appel d'Asuka, et le jeune homme s'était littéralement rué comme une tornade dans l'hôpital.

Les médecins l'avaient finalement rassuré en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient opéré Baek suite au traumatisme crânien qu'il avait subi, que l'opération s'était bien passée et qu'il allait sûrement se réveiller dans les jours à venir.

Xiaoyu descendit les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et en profita pour s'acheter un chocolat chaud au distributeur, sa gorge étant déshydratée. Elle traversa le hall et reconnu Law et Christie, assis non loin de là, qui avaient perdu leur combat et étaient venus se faire soigner.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, Law avait perdu face à Heihachi. Malgré son expérience et sa rapidité, le pauvre n'avait rien pu faire contre le patriarche Mishima, bien qu'il se soit quand même bien battu. Il en était ressortit avec un bras dans le plâtre et discutait avec son ami Paul Phoenix, lui-même arborant un impressionnant bleu sur le visage, souvenir de son face à face avec Kazuya lors du premier tour.

Quant à Christie, elle avait réussit à vaincre Mokujin lors de son premier combat plutôt facilement malgré ses changements incessants de style de combat, mais elle avait eu la malchance de tomber contre Jack 6 au seconde tour.

Elle avait eu beau s'acharner sur le robot et faire étalage de tous les coups les plus puissants qu'elle possédait, il n'avait pas semblé affecté par la moindre de ses attaques. Il avait contre attaqué rapidement et sa puissance titanesque avait eu raison de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière était assise sur un fauteuil, seule, les épaules et la tête basse, regardant par la fenêtre. Xiaoyu eut de la peine pour elle et voulu aller lui parler, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne la connaissait pas bien et qu'elle préférait peut-être rester seule.

Puis, en voyant à quel point elle avait l'air misérable, elle se força à se diriger vers elle.

« Un chocolat chaud ça remonte le moral, dit-elle doucement, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui tendant son gobelet.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, surprise, puis lui adressa un petit sourire triste et prit le gobelet.

- J'avoue que j'en ai besoin, reconnut-elle en avalant une gorgée de chocolat.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Oh, oui, répondit Christie. J'ai pris l'habitude maintenant… de ne jamais dépasser le second tour, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire un peu forcé.

Mais ses yeux restaient tristes et brillants, et sa compagne comprit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

- J'ai vu ton match à la télévision, reprit Xiaoyu. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais personne ne peut battre une machine pareille, il ne faut pas être triste.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis triste, dit la jeune femme brésilienne. Je n'ai pas participé pour gagner ce tournoi, mais parce que je cherche des proches. Maintenant que j'ai perdu, je n'ai plus d'espoir…

- Qui est-ce que tu cherches, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Mon grand-père, et mon ami, Eddy. Ils ont tous les deux disparus sans donner de nouvelles, et je suis très inquiète car mon grand-père est très malade. J'ai appris qu'on l'avait transféré à la Mishima Zaibatsu pour lui prodiguer un traitement, mais je n'ai pas la moindre information sur Eddy.

- Eddy Gordo ?

- Oui, il a participé aux tournois du Tekken plusieurs fois, mais depuis la fin du cinquième tournoi, il s'est volatilisé.

- Il n'a pas disparu, répondit Xiaoyu, surprise. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Christie en se levant d'un bond. Mais où ?

- Mais enfin… A la réception d'ouverture du tournoi, dit la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait rien. Tu as dû le voir toi aussi, non ?

- Je n'y ai pas assisté. Je ne suis arrivée que la veille du début du tournoi, parce que mon vol a été annulé à la dernière minute. Il y était ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé… Mais… Enfin… Il travaille pour Jin. Je pensais que tu le savais.

Christie resta sidérée.

- Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-elle. Mais c'est impossible ! Eddy déteste la Mishima Zaibatsu ! Jamais il ne travaillerait pour eux !

- Et pourtant, il fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Jin, avec Nina Williams…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est impossible…

- Pourquoi c'est impossible ?

- Parce que Kazuya Mishima a fait tuer son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il était visé lui aussi par la Mishima Zaibatsu, et il a dû faire croire qu'il était le meurtrier de son père pour leur échapper en se faisant emprisonner. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ! Jamais il ne s'allierait avec cette famille de meurtriers !

- Jin n'est pas un meurtrier ! protesta Xiaoyu.

- Ah oui ? Et les attaques qu'il lance aux quatre coins du monde, c'est pour rire ? Julia m'a parlé de son grand-père qui a été tué sur ordre de Heihachi ! Eddy est devenu orphelin à cause de Kazuya et Miguel a perdu sa sœur lors d'un bombardement commandité par Jin ! Les Mishima ont plus de sang sur les mains que la mafia !

La jeune femme resta muette, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Christie avait raison. Les Mishima étaient la cause de nombreuses morts, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer Jin comme un assassin. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

- Excuse-moi, reprit Christie en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas toi la responsable, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Tu es déjà assez gentille d'essayer de me consoler…

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Xiaoyu d'une voix atone en se levant, se souvenant de Hwoarang. Bon courage pour retrouver Eddy et ton grand-père.

- Merci, bon courage à toi pour la suite du tournoi. »

Elle s'éloigna, le sentiment de malaise ne la quittant pas, puis elle sortit du bâtiment pour se diriger jusqu'à l'espace réservé aux fumeurs. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, que tout se termine enfin.

Son ami se trouvait là, posé sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

La jeune femme hésita à le rejoindre, sachant qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être vu en position de faiblesse, mais la situation était vraiment trop différente pour s'en préoccuper.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules qui étaient glacées. Il ne se dégagea pas, pas plus qu'il ne la repoussa, bien au contraire.

Il enfouit son visage contre son épaule et elle l'entendit sangloter doucement.

Son embarras était à son comble elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer et ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Elle savait l'importance que Baek avait pour lui. C'était comme un père pour Hwoarang, c'était lui qui l'avait sortit de la rue et qui lui avait apprit le taekwondo.

Elle savait l'affection que se vouaient les deux hommes et elle comprenait sans peine la peur que son ami avait eut de le perdre, lui qui avait déjà vécu cela avant le troisième tournoi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et il se calma petit à petit. Elle se mit à frissonner quand le vent se mit à souffler, ayant toujours sa légère tenue de combat sur le dos.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, proposa-t-elle. Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

Il hocha la tête en reniflant, puis se leva et se moucha discrètement avant de la suivre.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

- Je déteste me donner en spectacle comme ça.

- Il faut bien que tes émotions ressortent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je préfère que tu me pleures dessus plutôt que tu me frappes, ajouta-t-elle en riant. »

Il rit à son tour, essuya ses yeux encore humides et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'attente.

_'_

_'_

Xiaoyu avait failli oublier Lei Wulong.

Après avoir passé la nuit et la matinée à l'hôpital avec ses amis, elle était rentrée chez elle juste à temps pour se doucher et changer de vêtements avant de se rendre à l'hôtel Mishima.

Hwoarang devait la rejoindre plus tard pour s'entraîner avec elle et surtout consulter les résultats des matches de la veille. Elle lui avait conseillé de plutôt se reposer étant donné la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé au chevet de son maître, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Elle avait compris que, maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de santé de son maître, il allait pouvoir se consacrer à son entraînement pour le venger. Et connaissant son ami, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall vide de l'hôtel, elle constata que Lei n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage, le cœur battant. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

Bryan Fury VS Hwoarang. Seize heures. Tour de Tôkyô.

Ling Xiaoyu VS Mishima Heihachi. Vingt heures. Parc Ueno.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face à Heihachi ? Comment allait-elle seulement pouvoir lui tenir tête dans un combat ? Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne combattante, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre son ancien protecteur.

Quant à Hwoarang, elle avait peur qu'il n'aille trop loin dans sa quête de vengeance. Elle avait entendu parler de Bryan Fury comme d'un homme très puissant et sadique, et, même si elle savait que son ami était lui aussi très puissant, elle sentait son inquiétude augmenter au fur et à mesure.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle et elle se tourna, croyant que l'inspecteur Wulong était arrivé. Son cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'une minute quand elle reconnut la personne derrière elle.

Grand et imposant, son œil écarlate la fixant froidement et un rictus mauvais ourlant ses lèvres, Kazuya Mishima se dressait devant elle, à moins d'un mètre. Il dégageait tant de mauvaises ondes que la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être gelée jusqu'aux entrailles par sa simple présence.

Derrière lui, se tenait Anna, vêtue de sa robe rouge chinoise, qui lui adressa un sourire aguicheur et Bruce Irving, qui la fixait avec mépris. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, ces ceux-là constituaient la garde rapprochée de Kazuya, qui était tout aussi redoutable que celle de Jin.

Elle constata avec honte qu'elle tremblait légèrement et elle serra les dents pour calmer la peur qu'elle avait de l'homme terrifiant qui lui faisait face. Il détourna son regard pour jeter un œil au tableau un bref instant, puis il la fixa de nouveau.

« Je vois que tu affrontes mon père demain, petite, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque et moqueuse. Ne l'abime pas trop, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui !

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent ce que Yoshimitsu lui avait dit sur la haine intense que se vouaient les deux hommes et elle frissonna en sentant ce sentiment qui émanait de Kazuya avec intensité.

- Quant à mon fils, reprit-il avec un sourire cruel, si tu le vois, sois gentille de lui faire passer un message. Dis-lui de profiter des derniers instants qui lui restent à vivre.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas vous-même ? lança-t-elle par bravade, avant de maudire sa voix chevrotante et peu assurée.

Il éclata de rire un rire qui lui donna la chair de poule tant il était froid et de mauvaise augure. Tout son corps était tendu, alerte, prêt à réagir à toute attaque possible de la part de cet homme. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi mal face à quelqu'un.

_Il n'est pas humain, songea-t-elle en fixant malgré elle cet œil rouge effrayant. Personne ne peut être rempli de mal comme lui…_

- Oh mais il le sait, répondit-il. Il sait que l'issue de ce tournoi est inévitable. Le compte à rebours a déjà commencé, sourit-il méchamment en s'éloignant. Fais-lui tes adieux tant qu'il est encore temps… »

Suivi de ses deux gardes du corps, il disparut dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur son sourire glacial et méprisant.

Leur échange avait duré moins de cinq minutes mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures en sa présence.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et elle bondit en hurlant. Lei se tenait derrière elle, l'air sincèrement étonné et confus. Elle porta une main à son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas vous… C'est…

- Kazuya, acheva l'inspecteur en regardant l'ascenseur. Je l'ai vu vous parler en arrivant.

- Il est…

- Terrifiant, acheva-t-il une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai.

Comment avait-il pu avoir un fils aussi différent de lui ? Pourquoi les gens comparaissaient-ils Jin avec cet homme alors qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés ?

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Lei détourna les yeux de l'ascenseur en soupirant.

- Heureusement que son fils n'a hérité que de son physique. Pour le reste, il tient de sa mère. Quoique, vu ce qu'il fait en ce moment à la tête de la Zaibatsu, j'ai de plus en plus de doutes.

Xiaoyu tiqua en l'entendant parler de la mère de Jin.

- Vous connaissiez sa mère ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. C'était une très bonne amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du deuxième tournoi. Nous menions tous les deux une enquête différente sur Kazuya.

Il lui fit un signe du menton pour lui indiquer l'extérieur du bâtiment et ils s'y dirigèrent.

- Elle était envoyée par la WWWC, et moi par Interpol. Kazuya était soupçonné de trafic de drogue, en lien avec Bruce Irving. Jun était chargée d'enquêter sur des manipulations génétiques qu'il aurait commanditées sur des espèces protégées. J'avais réussit à arrêter Bruce à la fin du deuxième tournoi, mais Kazuya a fait sauter notre avion et j'en ai réchappé par miracle.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il fait sauter ?

- Pour se débarrasser d'Irving. Il en savait trop sur lui et ses magouilles, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques qu'il parle.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il travaille toujours pour lui alors ?

- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su que Kazuya avait commandité cet attentat.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient atteint un petit parc non loin de l'hôtel, et Lei s'assit sur un banc, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Aaaah, quelle belle journée, soupira-t-il. Je ferais bien une petite sieste…

- Inspecteur, hier vous avez dit que vous souhaitiez me parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Lei ouvrit un œil paresseusement, la fixa quelques secondes puis dit :

- Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis le troisième tournoi, Miss Ling. Je me souviens de vous comme une d'une adolescente rieuse, toujours accompagnée de son panda géant. Et maintenant, j'ai une jeune femme en face de moi, moins rieuse. Et sans son panda.

Xiaoyu resta silencieuse, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse et ne sachant quoi dire.

- Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changée, néanmoins, continua-t-il. C'est votre intérêt pour Jin Kazama.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

- Vous étiez toujours inquiète pour lui lors du troisième Tekken. Et je sens que vous l'êtes toujours autant.

- Je… C'est vrai, acheva-t-elle en soupirant. J'ai peur de ce qu'il est en train de devenir.

Lei resta silencieux, contemplant les arbres autour d'eux.

- Lorsque Jun m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, après la fin du tournoi, reprit-il d'une voix mélancolique, je n'y ai pas cru. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu être intime avec un homme tel que Kazuya. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait du bon en lui mais aussi beaucoup de mal qui pouvait finir par le submerger totalement. Elle avait essayé de l'aider, mais sa haine était bien trop forte.

Xiaoyu eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la même situation que Jun, plus de vingt ans plus tard.

- Elle a vraiment fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Kazuya. Et vous me faites penser à elle, vous savez.

Elle se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- N'abandonnez pas, lui dit-il. Jin n'est pas comme son père. Il peut encore être sauvé. Il a besoin de vous. Vous seule pouvez l'aider.

- Comment ? finit-elle par lui demander, les larmes aux yeux. Comment est-ce que je peux l'aider alors que je ne représente rien pour lui ? J'aimerais l'aider, je ne demande que ça, mais dites-moi comment !

A sa grande honte, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je n'en peux de toutes ces guerres, ces secrets malsains, ces morts, cette haine… Je veux que tout s'arrête et redevienne comme avant…

Elle s'effondra sur le banc et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, honteuse de craquer devant cet homme.

Elle sentit qu'il passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et je sais que vous vous sentez inutile. Mais ne renoncez pas. Vous êtes la seule amie qu'il lui reste.

Elle renifla, se retenant de lui dire que Jin ne la considérait plus comme amie depuis bien longtemps.

- Quand j'ai appris la mort de Jun, j'étais dévasté. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, je m'en veux toujours encore d'ailleurs.

Redressant la tête, elle le vit baisser la sienne en soupirant. Il semblait vraiment triste en lui racontant tout ça.

- Vous habitez Hong Kong, lui rappela-t-elle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'elle allait se faire attaquer et vous n'auriez pas pu arriver à temps.

- Je sais bien, soupira-t-il. Mais elle était la seule amie que j'avais. Elle me manque.

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant de la compassion pour Lei. Elle se sentirait surement pareil si Jin venait à disparaître. Peut-être même pire.

Il se leva finalement et elle le regarda s'étirer.

- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir raconté tout cela.

- Quel que soit votre choix, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas. Et si jamais vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa carte.

Elle le remercia et la rangea dans son sac. Il hésita un instant avant de lui dire.

- J'ai vu que votre ami Hwoarang se bat contre Bryan Fury demain.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en sentant son anxiété refaire surface.

- Dites-lui de se méfier de lui, l'avertit Lei, le visage sérieux. J'ai entendu dire que les professeurs Abel et Boskonovitch avaient tous les deux fait des expérimentations sur lui.

- Des expérimentations ?

- Il était lui aussi dans la police internationale, mais c'était un policier véreux et corrompu, qui était impliqué dans du trafic de drogue. Il était sensé être mort voilà des années, après avoir été tué par deux gangs de Hong-Kong. Je ne sais pas ce que ces scientifiques lui ont fait, mais il faut prévenir votre ami que Bryan est redoutable. Il a tué plusieurs membres du clan Manji

- Le clan de Yoshimitsu ? s'exclama la jeune femme, choquée.

- Dites-lui d'être prudent. Ce n'est pas un adversaire ordinaire.

Elle hocha la tête et le visage du policier redevint un peu moins grave.

- Bonne chance pour la suite du tournoi, Miss Ling."

Elle le remercia et ils s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre avant que Lei ne s'en aille. Xioyu le regarda s'éloigner puis se rassit sur le banc et poussa un long soupir.

Lei avait raison, elle ne devait pas abandonner Jin. Qu'importe qu'il ne veuille pas de son aide, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir de leur ancienne amitié. Son regard tomba sur des chrysanthèmes roses, qui poussaient dans un bosquet, près d'elle, et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

_'_

_'_

_Xiaoyu fixa le pic à cheveux orné de délicats chrysanthèmes roses en tissu dans son chignon et se contempla d'un air critique._

_Après avoir passé le week-end à chercher, elle avait finit par trouver une tenue traditionnelle dans une petite boutique perdue dans un quartier ancien de Tôkyô, qu'elle n'avait pas payé trop cher et qu'elle n'avait qu'à enfiler._

_Elle avait néanmoins passé des heures à s'entraîner pour tenter de la revêtir car, n'étant pas habituée aux vêtements japonais, elle avait eut un peu de mal._

_Elle n'était cependant pas peu fière d'elle en voyant le résultat._

_La journée étant plutôt ensoleillée, elle avait opté pour un yukata en coton léger, blanc avec des motifs de branches noires et de fleurs de prunier noires, blanches et roses. Le obi fourni était simple, mais d'une jolie couleur parme qui s'accordait parfaitement bien._

_Elle avait aussi acheté des geta et des tabi blanches pour compléter sa tenue._

_Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en un chignon simple, décoré de fleurs et elle avait rabattu sa frange sur le côté. Elle avait glissé un éventail dans son obi au cas où._

_Bref, elle était prête pour son premier rendez-vous et elle était morte de peur. Jin lui avait dit de le retrouver à deux heures devant le building Mishima et il était deux heures moins cinq. Respirant profondément, elle se regarda une dernière fois en priant pour ne pas qu'il la trouve ridicule, elle, jeune chinoise, dans un costume japonais._

_On lui avait dit que les gens assistaient de plus en plus aux festivals en tenue occidentale, mais elle avait quand même voulu essayer, juste pour voir._

_Elle quitta sa chambre et prit l'ascenseur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les vigiles la saluèrent poliment alors qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée, la complimentant sur sa tenue et elle rougit de plaisir. Son stress reflua à vitesse grand V quand elle vit une silhouette haute et sombre dehors._

_Jin l'attendait devant l'immeuble et elle resta médusée devant sa tenue._

_Il avait revêtu un kimono noir, un hakama blanc avec de fines rayures noires et un haori noir de la même matière que son kimono. Il portait des tabi blanches et des geta en bois aux pieds._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait porter une tenue aussi traditionnelle et elle devait reconnaître que cela lui allait vraiment bien, il était plus beau que jamais._

_Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux comme pour mieux la distinguer._

_« Xiao ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix incrédule._

_Elle songea immédiatement qu'elle avait dû faire une erreur monumentale dans le choix de ses vêtements en constatant qu'il la fixait avec des yeux un peu exorbités. Est-ce que le blanc ne se portait pas au printemps ? Ou bien est-ce que son obi était mal noué ?_

_Grimaçante, elle avança jusqu'à lui et lui fit un sourire forcé._

_- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ?_

_- Euh… Non… Pas du tout, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu faisais une drôle de tête alors j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée quelque part._

_- Au contraire, je me disais juste que tu… enfin tu… Tes cheveux et ton… enfin… Tu es très belle, acheva-t-il avec un sourire sincère._

_Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer et un sourire niais lui monter aux lèvres mais elle le réprima rapidement._

_- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi._

_Il eut l'air gêné et regarda ailleurs._

_- Je me sens ridicule, avoua-t-il. C'est la première fois que je mets une tenue comme celle-là._

_- Tu n'es jamais allé à des festivals ?_

_- Quand j'étais plus jeune, si, mais pas depuis que je suis à Tôkyô. C'est le premier auquel je vais assister._

_- Je me sens moins seule alors, rit-elle. On y va ? »_

_Il acquiesça et ils se mirent en route tranquillement…_

_'_

_'  
_

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur qui l'avait déposée à l'étage où se trouvait son studio et elle chercha ses clés dans son sac, maudissant le fouillis qui y régnait. Lorsqu'elle les attrapa enfin, elle leva les yeux et se figea, le cœur battant.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant sa porte, appuyées contre le mur.

Elle reconnu tout de suite Lars à sa coiffure singulière, mais pas la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et qui avait une tenue des plus étranges. Une tunique très révélatrice et colorée dans un mélange de mauve et de violet, des bas noirs, des cheveux teints en rose clair et foncé…

Elle souriait et ses grands yeux verts luisaient de gentillesse mais Xiaoyu sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez elle qui la fit frissonner.

Lars, en la voyant, se redressa et lui adressa un sourire amical.

« Bonsoir, Ling-san.

Elle resta silencieuse, sur ses gardes. Même s'il se comportait amicalement, elle n'oubliait pas que cet homme avait déserté la Tekken Forces et qu'il était un ennemi direct de Jin.

- Pouvons-nous vous parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Jin m'a parlé de vous.

- Oh, fit-il d'un air surpris. Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Rien, vous avez juste ma parole. Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, nous avons juste besoin de vous parler. A propos de Jin.

Elle hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de son studio, les invitant à entrer. Elle leur désigna le canapé dans lequel ils s'assirent et elle alla préparer du thé, ne souhaitant pas les affronter immédiatement.

Pour plus de sureté, elle glissa même un couteau dans la poche de son jean.

Posant un plateau sur la table devant eux, elle leur rempli une tasse à chacun et s'installa sur une chaise, leur faisant face.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, je vous présente mon amie, Alisa Boskonovitch, dit-il en lui désignant la jeune femme.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, fit cette dernière en inclinant la tête.

- Moi de même, répondit Xiaoyu. Votre nom me dit quelque chose…

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant, avoua Alisa avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais peut-être que vous connaissez mon père, le Docteur Bosconovitch.

- Hum… Non, j'ai dû entendre votre nom par hasard alors...

Elle regarda Lars, qui regardait sa compagne avec bienveillance.

- Si nous sommes venus vous voir, Ling-san, c'est parce que je pense que vous pouvez nous aider.

- Vous aider à quoi ?

- A arrêter cette guerre.

Elle le fixa avec stupeur.

- Moi ? Vous plaisantez ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous aider ?

- Vous êtes proche de Jin Kazama, vous êtes son amie, vous avez sûrement de l'influence sur…

- Non, stop ! Tout le monde me dit la même chose alors que c'est faux ! s'exclama-t-elle, la colère s'emparant brusquement d'elle.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui voulaient lui parler et qui croyaient savoir la nature exacte de ses relations avec Jin. A chaque fois qu'elle les détrompait, cela lui rappelait que le jeune homme avait changé, qu'elle n'avait plus d'importance pour lui et qu'il la considérait encore moins comme une amie.

Et, même si elle avait pu se faire plus ou moins à cette idée, c'était toujours douloureux d'y repenser.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler et de lui faire entendre raison, continua-t-elle, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée ! C'est une personne obstinée et têtue si je n'arrive pas le raisonner alors que je suis probablement l'une des seules personnes qui ne veulent pas sa mort, alors il n'y a aucun espoir !

- Il n'a pas lancé cette guerre immédiatement après avoir pris le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu, vous savez. Ce n'est qu'après un mois qu'il a commencé cette campagne de propagande et de désinformation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton radouci.

- Quelques semaines après sa prise de pouvoir, il a lancé une expédition secrète en Egypte, dans le but de trouver quelque chose de précis.

- De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Je l'ignore, je n'étais pas encore capitaine de la Tekken Forces et je n'ai pas eu accès au dossier. Seulement, je sais qu'après cette expédition, il est devenu étrange.

- Etrange ?

- Il avait parfois des absences, des moments où il restait figé, les yeux dans le vague en se tenant la tête. Et puis il répétait des choses incohérentes. Il disait : « il faut remplir le monde d'énergie négative… », ou alors « c'est le seul moyen d'en finir ». C'est après ces incidents qu'il a déclenché cette guerre et qu'il est redevenu… normal.

- C'est vraiment bizarre comme histoire…

- Je sais, et c'est pour cela que j'ai fini par quitter la Tekken Forces. Parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi nous faisions tout cela : bombarder des villes, mettre à bas les gouvernements, piller les ressources naturelles… Il n'a jamais expliqué le pourquoi de cette guerre et ma conscience me pesait trop pour continuer.

- Il doit forcément y avoir une raison, dit Xiaoyu. Jin n'agirait pas comme ça en temps normal.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Lorsque nous étions… enfin, lorsque nous vivions à la Mishima Zaibatsu, il ne m'a jamais laissé entrevoir une telle personnalité. Au contraire, il aimait la paix et la nature, ce n'était pas un despote assoiffé de pouvoir.

- Etes-vous sûre de vraiment le connaître ?

- Je sais qu'il a changé après le troisième tournoi du Tekken. Il a disparu pendant deux ans et n'est revenu que pour participer au quatrième tournoi. Il avait changé de style de combat, et il était devenu beaucoup plus sombre et renfermé. J'avais l'impression qu'il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait une attaque imminente.

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a autant changé ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle tristement. J'ai bien tenté de l'aider et de découvrir ce qui le tracassait, mais il ne s'est pas confié à moi, comme s'il cachait quelque chose de trop important. Je sais juste qu'il en avait après son grand-père et son père. Il a parlé une fois de « mettre fin à une lignée au sang maudit », mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Vous étiez la pupille de Heihachi avant votre majorité. Savez-vous quelque chose à propos d'une épitaphe provenant d'Amérique du Sud qu'il possédait ?

- Une… épitaphe ?

- Pardon, j'oublie qu'il y a certains mots japonais que vous ne comprenez pas. Une épitaphe est une inscription funéraire, placée sur une pierre tombale. Il l'a découverte il y a environ sept ans. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Absolument pas. Il ne m'a jamais parlé des affaires qu'il menait et…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant intensément. Quelque chose venait d'ouvrir un flot de pensées qui s'emmêlaient rapidement dans son esprit.

- Il y a sept ans… répéta-t-elle d'une voix atone. Donc, trois ans avant le troisième tournoi… Mais… Oh… Vous avez parlé d'Amérique centrale… Et le troisième tournoi a eu lieu au Mexique…

- Est-ce que…

- Attendez ! l'interrompit-elle. Je crois que je commence à comprendre…

Son esprit était en ébullition et elle commençait à relier chaque chose à une autre. Il y avait une logique dans les plans de Heihachi, il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard…

- Mon grand-père m'a parlé d'un dieu du Combat nommé Toshin, un ancien dieu aztèque. Heihachi voulait s'emparer de ses pouvoirs et a organisé le troisième tournoi pour attirer le dieu avec de puissants combattants. Il m'a aussi dit que Heihachi avait élevé et entraîné Jin dans cette optique, pour se servir de lui comme d'un appât.

- L'épitaphe parlait donc de… Toshin ?

- J'en suis sûre ! Tout concorde : Heihachi trouve l'épitaphe, il recueille Jin dont la mère a été tuée par Toshin et décide de se servir de lui pour obtenir les pouvoirs de ce dieu.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Toshin ensuite ?

- Il a été détruit. Lors de la finale du troisième tournoi.

Lars échangea un regard avec Alisa.

- Il faudra que je vérifie ça avec mes informateurs. Il manque des pièces du puzzle…

- Mon grand-père refuse de m'en dire plus pour le moment. Apparemment, ce serait trop dangereux pour moi de connaître les secrets des Mishima...

- Peut-être qu'il m'en dirait plus à moi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je suis un Mishima… Du moins en partie.

Xiaoyu eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Hébétée devant une telle révélation, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'avait pas la moindre ressemblance avec Heihachi ou Kazuya.

- Mais… Comment… Enfin, votre nom est…

- Alexandersson, je sais. Je suis l'enfant illégitime de Heihachi, et le demi-frère de Kazuya. Heihachi n'a jamais su mon existence, il l'a apprise il y a seulement quelques jours.

Wow. C'était difficilement assimilable, mais elle sentait qu'il lui disait la vérité.

- Votre grand-père, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Wang Jinrei.

- J'ai entendu parler de lui. On m'a dit qu'il était lié avec la famille Mishima depuis des décennies.

- Je ne sais pas s'il pourra vous en dire plus, dit-elle. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça. C'est un vieil homme et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Je n'insiste pas, répondit Lars en se levant, suivi d'Alisa. Seulement, le temps nous est compté, Ling-san. Les quarts de finale du tournoi débutent demain.

- Et ?

- Et Jin, Kazuya et Heihachi sont parmi les qualifiés. L'échéance ne fait que se rapprocher et, si l'on ne fait rien, la situation risque de devenir pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez nous aider ou pas…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé lorsque Xiaoyu se souvint de quelque chose.

- Attendez ! Je me rappelle de quelque chose que Julia Chang m'a dit hier ! Elle a parlé d'une prédiction, faite par une vieille femme de sa tribu. Ça disait que Jin et Kazuya ne devaient pas se battre, sinon… euh… sinon quelque chose de terrible va se produire !

- Vous croyez en cette prédiction ? demanda Lars.

- Je ne sais pas, Julia avait l'air toute retournée, alors je me dis qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait du vrai là-dedans.

- Merci, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Alisa et moi allons continuer nos recherches. Si jamais vous changez d'avis ou bien si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, ajouta-il en lui tendant sa carte.

- Merci…

Quelque chose lui traversa soudain l'esprit et elle retint Alisa par le bras.

- Boskonovitch ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lei Wulong m'en a parlé tout à l'heure ! Votre père est un scientifique !

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, un peu surprise.

- Lei m'a dit qu'il avait fait des expérimentations sur Bryan Fury. Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

- Bryan Fury, cyborg crée par le docteur Abel après sa mort et laissé à l'abandon, dit-elle d'une voix atone, comme si elle récitait une leçon. Sauvé par Yoshimitsu. Un générateur d'énergie perpétuelle lui a été installé par le docteur Boskonovitch.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que Bryan Fury est quasiment invincible, répondit-elle d'une voix plus normale. Les ajustements faits par mon père ont transformé son corps en une véritable arme de destruction.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'éliminer ?

- Endommager son générateur d'énergie, mais il ne se laissera sûrement pas faire.

- Où est installé ce générateur ?

- A l'intérieur de son mollet droit.

- Son mollet droit, répéta Xiaoyu d'une voix éteinte.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur cet homme ? finit par demander Lars.

- Mon ami l'affronte demain et l'inspecteur Wulong m'a dit qu'il était dangereux. J'ai peur pour lui.

- S'il le frappe de toutes ces forces à cet endroit, peut-être que ce générateur sera hors d'usage.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais en parler avec lui avant son combat. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui et son amie prirent congé. Xiaoyu s'inclina et ils s'incinèrent à leur tour avant de partir.

Elle fixa la carte qu'il lui avait donnée sans la voir, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ces nouvelles révélations.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle affrontait Heihachi demain soir et elle frissonna en se disant qu'après ce que venait de lui dire Lars, elle allait vraiment avoir du mal à lui faire face…

_'_

**TBC...**

* * *

'

Juste pour ceux/celles qui veulent avoir une idée des costumes de Jin et Xioayu : **http : / / img714 . imageshack . us / i / jinxiaoyuoutfits . jpg / **( sans les espaces )


	8. Blackout

Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré le fait que je n'update pas régulièrement et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 8 ( déjà... on en est à la moitié la fanfiction pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse ), et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 8 – Blackout  
**

.

.

_Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, Xiaoyu fixait Jin avec les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée dans une expression suspicieuse._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, Jin Kazama, mais si tu crois que je suis assez naïve pour…_

_- Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas te manger !_

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois bander mes yeux alors ?_

_- Parce que c'est une surprise !_

_Elle soupira profondément, alors que le jeune homme face à elle lui souriait en tenant un large bandeau noir._

_- Je te jure que si c'est une blague…_

_- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des blagues ?_

_- Non, tu es trop occupé à te faire passer pour un garçon mystérieux et torturé ça ruinerait tout ton travail…_

_Il eut un sourire amusé et leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

_Elle fit la moue puis lui tourna le dos. Il s'avança pour couvrir ses yeux avec le tissu noir et fit un nœud pour le maintenir._

_- Ce n'est pas trop serré ?_

_- Non, ça va…_

_- Je vais te guider jusqu'à ta surprise, n'aies pas peur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

_Elle frissonna en constatant sa proximité et sa voix qui résonnait trop agréablement à son oreille. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sursauter. A travers son tee-shirt, elle pouvait sentir leur chaleur sur sa peau et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent._

_Il la fit pivoter gentiment et resta derrière elle, tout en lui disant d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, malgré les indications de son ami. Le fait qu'il soit aussi près d'elle et qu'elle ne puisse rien voir la perturbait grandement mais elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'ascenseur._

_Jin appuya sur le bouton et, lorsque l'appareil arriva à leur étage, Xiaoyu tendit les bras pour évaluer l'entrée et ne pas se cogner malencontreusement. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et le jeune homme appuya sur un autre bouton._

_- Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire où on va ? demanda-t-elle finalement._

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…_

_- Avoue que tu aimes ça, avoir le contrôle total sur moi !_

_- Hum… J'avoue que ce n'est pas déplaisant…_

_Elle pouffa de rire en secouant la tête. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et annonça l'étage auquel ils étaient arrivés. Jin posa de nouveau ses mains sur les épaules de son amie et lui enjoignit d'avancer._

_Elle s'exécuta maladroitement, tentant de deviner la surprise qu'il avait bien pu lui préparer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Jin ouvrit, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et il lui dit de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit._

_- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il._

_- Pas vraiment…_

_Il eut un petit rire et lui détacha son bandeau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise._

_- Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Abasourdie, elle regarda le panda géant, assis dans une grande panière, avec un nœud rose autour du cou. Il ressemblait à une énorme peluche, seules ses oreilles qui bougeaient de temps à autre indiquaient qu'il était bel et bien vivant._

_- C'est une femelle, expliqua Jin à la jeune fille toujours hébétée. Elle s'appelle Panda et elle vient du Tibet._

_Xiaoyu s'approcha doucement de l'animal, un sourire de plus en plus grand s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade._

_- Comment vous avez su…_

_- Tu es la pupille de Heihachi, répondit-il simplement. Il voulait te faire un cadeau spécial alors je l'ai un peu aidé._

_Elle caressa doucement la tête de l'animal qui poussa un grognement de plaisir._

_- Elle est magnifique…_

_- Heihachi l'a entraînée pour qu'elle puisse te protéger lors du tournoi. Il n'est pas là en ce moment, mais il espère que ce cadeau te plaira. Et moi aussi._

_Elle se tourna face à lui et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle en poussant un cri de joie. Bien que surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme._

_- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant._

.

.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour pointèrent au loin dans le ciel, Xiaoyu poussa un soupir d'épuisement.

Elle avait été incapable de s'endormir de toute la nuit. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues, toutes les informations et tous les secrets qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours.

Et elle ne comprenait pas ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle.

D'habitude, elle n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de toutes ces personnes venues lui parler, elle n'était qu'une gamine qu'on toisait au mieux avec amusement, au pire avec mépris.

Que croyaient-ils tous ? Que parce qu'elle avait été amie il y a longtemps avec Jin, celui-ci allait la laisser l'approcher ? Mieux, qu'il allait accepter son aide ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle en avait assez de tout ce cirque.

Et elle en avait assez d'être seule.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se leva du canapé dans lequel elle avait passé sa nuit à se morfondre et attrapa un sac à dos dans lequel elle fourra rapidement quelques affaires puis elle sortit de chez elle, incapable de supporter l'ambiance étouffante de son studio plus longtemps.

.

.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita un moment avant d'y frapper trois coups.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Hwoarang, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, les cheveux humides. Il eut l'air surpris en la reconnaissant.

« Xiao ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, je n'en pouvais plus de rester seule chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que tu accepterais de m'accueillir.

- Bien sûr, entre, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

- Merci, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas.

- Pas du tout, je sors tout juste de la douche, dit-il en s'affalant sur son lit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, alors je suis allé m'entraîner.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Toute la nuit. Et toi ? Ne crois pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir, mais il est bientôt cinq heures du matin.

- J'ai eu une visite assez inattendue hier soir, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Et depuis je n'arrête pas d'y repenser.

Elle lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lars, puis son ami resta silencieux un moment avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas. Xiaoyu ne dit rien, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

- Tu t'embarques dans une histoire pas nette, Xiao, finit-il par lui lancer en se dirigeant vers le minibar. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- N'importe quel jus de fruit fera l'affaire, répondit-elle.

Il fourragea quelques instants avant de lui lancer une briquette de jus qu'elle attrapa au vol.

- Ce Lars fait une boulette en te demandant ton aide, poursuivit-il en décapsulant une bouteille d'eau gazeuse. C'est pas que tu ne sers à rien, mais Kazama s'est retranché dans son monde et tu sais comme moi qu'il est têtu comme une mule. Vous aviez beau être amis il fut un temps, ce con t'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de ton aide.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Et j'ai beau le leur répéter, ils restent persuadés que j'ai de l'influence sur lui.

Elle se mit à siroter sa boisson tandis que Hwoarang faisait de même et ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

- J'ai l'impression que cette guerre cache autre chose, reprit son ami. Kazama est un abruti mais pas un meurtrier.

- J'ai la même impression. Mon grand-père avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait, mais il a refusé de me révéler ce qu'il savait.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ta priorité est le tournoi, tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire par ce qu'il se passe autour. C'est trop dangereux.

- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira-t-elle. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais malgré tout ce que Jin a fait, il reste mon ami, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Hum… En attendant, tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu n'arriveras pas à tenir debout devant le vieux croûton sinon.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil, je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Elle ôta sa veste et ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le grand canapé qui faisait face au lit de Hwoarang. Ce dernier disparu dans la salle de bain et revint habillé d'un bas de pyjama et d'un marcel blanc. Il lui tendit une couverture qu'elle prit et s'emmitoufla dedans.

- Je mets mon réveil à quatorze heures, ça nous fait neuf bonnes heures de sommeil, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, tu ne veux pas assister au combat de Kazama ? Il est à midi.

- Il sera retransmis à la télévision. J'ai déjà perdu cette nuit à cause de lui, alors je ne vais pas sacrifier les heures de sommeil qu'il me reste !

Hwoarang pouffa de rire en s'allongeant dans son lit, puis il éteignit la lampe près de lui.

Xiaoyu l'entendit se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en grognant, avant de pousser un soupir d'aise et de ne plus bouger. Elle hésita à lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu sais, la fille qui accompagnait Lars, Alisa…

- Hum ?

- Elle m'a appris quelques trucs sur Bryan.

Elle devina dans l'ombre qu'il se redressait, apparemment ça avait l'air de l'intéresser.

- Comme quoi ?

- C'est un cyborg.

Il y eut un silence, puis il éclata de rire.

- Excellente la blague ! lança-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! protesta-t-elle. C'est très sérieux !

- Mais oui ! Cette Alisa a trop regardé Dragon Ball Z !

- Je suis sérieuse, espèce d'andouille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Même Lei Wulong m'a dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier !

- Le flic ?

- Oui. Bryan a été tué à Hong-Kong il y a des années, mais il a subi des expérimentations, et l'un des scientifiques était le père d'Alisa. Elle m'a expliqué qu'il lui a installé un générateur d'énergie perpétuel. Du coup il est presque invincible !

- Attends mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand on peut robotiser des gens ?

- Tu participes à un tournoi où des ours, des kangourous, des robots et des mannequins en bois se battent, et tu t'étonnes qu'il y ait un cyborg ?

- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, ce tournoi ressemble plus à la cour des miracles qu'autre chose ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

- Que son générateur avait été installé dans son mollet.

- Dans son mollet ? répéta-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

- Ce n'est pas très exotique, je sais.

- Ça peut avoir du sens, puisqu'il fait du kickboxing. L'énergie circule de bas en haut, et lui mettre un générateur d'énergie dans le mollet me parait pas si con que ça.

- Hum…

- Du coup qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lui taillader la jambe pour lui enlever son bidule ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en bâillant. Essaye de l'endommager un maximum.

- Mouais, je doute d'avoir besoin d'en arriver là. A mon avis, cyborg ou pas, j'atomiserai ce connard quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, Hwoarang, tu sais qu'il est dangereux.

- Je sais ! C'est par sa faute que mon maître est à l'hôpital !

- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Il y a eu du nouveau ?

- Il a repris conscience dans la nuit, mais il est encore très faible alors ils vont le garder en observation.

- Si ton maître a… commença-t-elle prudemment. Enfin, s'il a perdu contre Bryan, est-ce que tu penses que toi tu arriveras à le battre ?

Il resta pensif durant quelques instants.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Je dois le venger, même si je dois y laisser ma peau.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là.

- Peut-être que ce sera le cas si tu continues à m'empêcher de dormir ! lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Hey ! Je t'ai raconté tout ça pour t'aider !

- Oui, et maintenant je sais qu'il est imbattable à moins de lui enlever la connerie qu'il a dans la jambe ! Ça m'aide vachement !

- Oh mais débrouille-toi tout seul si c'est comme ça !

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle se renfrognant en grommelant.

- Et toi alors ? finit-il par demander d'une voix plus sérieuse.

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu penses que tu arriveras à battre Heihachi ?

- Honnêtement, non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais affronté de ma vie, mais je sais qu'il est bien plus fort que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

- Je vais me battre le mieux possible. J'essayerai de le toucher au moins une fois au visage, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais je ferai un beau combat, c'est le minimum.

- Tu te sous-estimes, Xiao. Si tu arrives à te concentrer et à repérer ses faiblesses, tu as une chance de le battre.

- J'en doute. De plus, après tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, je ne le vois plus comme un grand-père gâteux. Avant, j'aurais été plus insouciante et sûre de pouvoir le battre. Maintenant que je sais qui il est vraiment et ce qu'il est capable de faire, j'ai pris conscience de sa dangerosité.

- Je serai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, lui assura-t-il. Même si tu perds contre un vieillard en string, je continuerai à te fréquenter.

- Quelle grandeur d'âme…

- Toi aussi tu trouves… »

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouva dans une excellente forme.

Baillant largement, elle s'étira longuement avant de tourner la tête pour voir ce que faisait son ami. Attablé devant de nombreux plats, il mangeait tranquillement en regardant la télévision, vêtu à nouveau de son peignoir.

Xiaoyu se redressa et se leva.

« Bonjour ! lança le jeune homme en souriant. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, oui. Par contre, j'ai besoin d'une douche, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant ses affaires de toilette dans son sac.

- Fais vite, le match de Kazama commence bientôt.

- Ok !

Elle se dirigea dans la grande salle de bain attenante, se déshabilla et pénétra dans l'immense cabine de douche. Elle se lava rapidement, appréciant les jets d'eau multiples qui la réveillèrent complètement, puis elle se sécha.

- Ça commence ! » s'exclama Hwoarang.

Nouant une grande serviette blanche autour d'elle, elle se précipita dans le salon. Elle s'assit en face de son ami et repoussa ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient au visage, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Jin, tout de noir vêtu, venait d'envoyer un uppercut à Lee Chaolan qui avait atterrit par terre. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon de cuir moulant avec désinvolture et se remit en position de combat avec un léger sourire.

Détachant son regard de la télévision, elle attrapa un yakitori qu'elle se mit à dévorer.

Lee envoya un coup de pied si rapide qu'il claqua comme un coup de fouet au visage de son adversaire et profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui asséner un enchaînement de trois coups de poings qui l'envoyèrent au tapis.

Jin se releva promptement, évita de justesse un coup de pied et lança un uppercut surpuissant qui fit littéralement décoller son opposant. Lee atterrit un peu plus loin, se redressa sur son séant, visiblement sonné, puis se releva rapidement.

Il se remit en position de combat, la jambe droite fléchie derrière lui, la gauche tendue devant lui et fit un signe de l'index à Jin pour lui dire de s'approcher.

Ce dernier s'élança vers lui et fut cueillit par la jambe de Lee qui fit un arc de cercle pour le toucher au visage, puis revint le frapper à nuque pour le plaquer face contre le sol.

Les entrailles de Xiaoyu se nouèrent quand elle vit que Jin peinait à se relever.

« Il est fort ce con ! lança Hwoarang.

- Mon grand-père l'a entraîné…

- Sérieux ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas du tout le même style !

- C'est vrai… »

Jin finit par se remettre debout. Du sang coulait de son nez et il l'essuya d'un revers de la main avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Lee chargea à son tour et allait lui asséner un coup de poing lorsque son adversaire para l'attaque d'un revers du bras et lui décocha un uppercut qui le fit s'envoler. Il n'attendit pas qu'il retombe au sol et réattaqua avec plusieurs autres coups de poings pour finir sur un coup de pied qui le projeta au loin.

« Ouh ! s'exclama Hwoarang en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui a mit une de ces misères ! »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés avait encore plus de mal à se lever que la dernière fois. Jin s'approcha tranquillement de lui et attendit qu'il soit sur ses deux pieds, même s'il chancelait beaucoup.

Il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais le jeune homme profita de son élan pour attraper son bras et le faire passer par-dessus son épaule et Lee retourna au tapis.

Il parvint néanmoins à se remettre debout au prix d'un violent effort, mais il n'était plus en état de gagner. Jin lui décocha un coup de pied direct qui l'atteignit derrière la tête et l'homme s'effondra instantanément, inconscient.

La sensation désagréable qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine quitta Xiaoyu quand l'arbitre annonça Jin vainqueur, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il quitta l'arène sans un regard derrière lui et elle se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

Hwoarang avait l'air songeur tout en dévorant un bol de gyûdon. Xiaoyu prit un autre yakitori et l'engloutit rapidement. Elle se sentait étonnement affamée après avoir visionné le match de Jin et elle tendit la main pour attraper un bol de riz qu'elle avala.

« Pourquoi tu es si songeur ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Il leva les yeux avec surprise, puis lui sourit faiblement.

- Oh, rien. Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir… enfin, ce matin.

- A propos de Bryan ?

- Hum… Je me disais… S'il est possible qu'un type comme lui soit robotisé, qu'un panda géant apprenne les arts martiaux et te serve de garde du corps ou qu'un dieu du combat ait participé au troisième tournoi… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a des choses que l'on croit inimaginables et qui existent vraiment ?

- Je ne te suis plus trop, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de choses ?

Il la regarda sans rien dire, avec une expression peu assurée qui la surprit. C'était comme s'il hésitait à lui dévoiler quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu crois aux démons ? finit-il par demander.

- Aux démons ? répéta-t-elle avec étonnement. Non.

- Mais si une créature comme Ogre, un dieu, a pu exister, est-ce que tu ne penses pas que les démons peuvent eux aussi exister ?

Elle cessa de manger pour réfléchir sérieusement à sa question.

- Je ne suis pas croyante, avoua-t-elle. Et je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. C'est vrai que l'existence de Ogre… C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais les démons… Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Il continua de la fixer avec cet étrange regard qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Hwoarang semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de sa soupe miso et se mordillait les lèvres. Xiaoyu n'insista pas, sentant qu'il cherchait les mots pour lui expliquer ce qui le taraudait.

Il finit par lever les yeux de son bol pour la regarder.

- Après la fin du dernier tournoi, j'ai été attaqué par quelque chose de bizarre… Ça ressemblait aux démons que l'on voit dans les films… J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas tenu longtemps face à lui… Il était trop puissant. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital après quelques jours de coma.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, souffla la jeune femme, abasourdie.

- Je sais, mais j'étais sûr d'avoir rêvé. Je me disais que c'était impossible qu'un truc pareil existe, que personne n'allait me croire, que j'avais dû être drogué à mon insu ou une autre connerie du genre… Mais maintenant, je suis sûr que c'était bien un démon…

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

- Il avait une forme humaine, comme si… Comme s'il avait pris possession de cette personne…

- C'était un humain ? s'exclama-t-elle. Quelqu'un du tournoi ?

Une fois encore, il la fixa d'un regard rempli de gêne avant de détourner les yeux, puis il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. Je n'ai pas bien vu… Juste qu'il avait des ailes noires immenses, des cornes et des tatouages bizarres sur le corps… Et des yeux blancs… J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie…

Xiaoyu resta silencieuse, le fixant avec des pensées confuses qui s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable chaque jour ?

- Tu sais pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il se borna à secouer la tête, sans la regarder.

- Peut-être que ma puissance légendaire l'a attiré ! » plaisanta-t-il en attrapant une brochette de dango.

Son amie se força à sourire mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Hwoarang. Il avait frôlé la mort et elle ne le savait même pas… Pourquoi donc un démon l'avait-il attaqué ? Serait-ce un nouvel Ogre qui avait décidé de refaire la même chose que l'ancien ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

Ils terminèrent de manger et chacun s'habilla pour son prochain combat.

En prévision du froid, Xiaoyu avait revêtu une tenue différente des précédentes : un pantalon corsaire bleu nuit brodé sur les côtés, un débardeur noir, une veste blanche à col droit avec des broderies sur les manches et des baskets d'un rose pétant. Une ceinture plissée bleu électrique couvrait ses hanches.

Pendant que Hwoarang s'habillait dans la salle de bain, elle refaisait proprement ses couettes, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il finit par émerger de la salle d'eau, vêtu de son dobuk d'un blanc immaculé à manches longues, ouvert sur son torse musclé et de gants bleu électrique. Il avait un bandeau blanc dans les cheveux et un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Allons casser du cyborg… »

.

.

La place Hachiko était incroyablement noire de monde lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Un cordon de sécurité renforcé avait été déployé tout autour de la zone de combat et la circulation avait été stoppée. Beaucoup de personnes étaient montées sur des voitures ou des panneaux pour mieux voir le combat à venir.

Lorsque Hwoarang fit son apparition, la foule se mit à l'acclamer bruyamment et les flashs des appareils photos se mirent à crépiter. Il était visiblement un des grands favoris du tournoi, notamment de la part de la gente féminine si l'on en jugeait par les cris qu'elle poussait.

Xiaoyu l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la zone, gardée par plusieurs soldats.

« Bon, je te dis à dans cinq minutes ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing.

- Bon d'accord, deux minutes grand maximum !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire, puis le regarda sérieusement.

- Fais attention à toi.

Il redevint sérieux à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète, si j'ai survécu à un démon, je survivrai bien à un tas de ferraille. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'arène. Les clameurs se firent plus fortes lorsque l'arbitre annonça son nom.

Xiaoyu se tourna pour prendre place dans foule et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bryan Fury. Elle retint un glapissement et le foudroya du regard. Il la fixa sans paraître vraiment la voir et elle frissonna. Cet homme était aussi effrayant que Kazuya, seulement, à la différence de ce dernier, il ne dégageait aucun sentiment.

Il sentait juste la mort et le chaos.

Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner tandis qu'il rejoignait Hwoarang et elle se mit à jouer des coudes dans la foule pour parvenir au tout premier rang qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les deux combattants.

L'angoisse la noua à la gorge quand Hwoarang se tourna face à Bryan pour lui décocher une œillade arrogante et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier, son regard devenu celui d'un prédateur.

Ils se défiaient ouvertement avant même le début du combat et elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas être réglé rapidement. L'arbitre leva le bras et le silence se fit instantanément.

« Hajime ! » s'écria-t-il.

Hwoarang bondit tel un ressort et enchaîna trois coups de pied retournés en l'air, dont le dernier plaqua Bryan au sol. La foule applaudit tandis que le cyborg se relevait, l'air à peine affecté par l'attaque. Il chargea à son tour, le poing levé, mais son adversaire le coupa dans son élan en lui envoyant son pied dans la figue et il retomba lourdement par terre.

Le jeune homme avait l'air survolté et attendait avec impatience que son adversaire se relève.

Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Bryan, rapide comme l'éclair, lui envoya un direct du droit surpuissant qui le projeta au sol. Il se releva rapidement et contre-attaqua par plusieurs coups de pieds qui touchèrent tous le cyborg au visage, puis il leva sa jambe à la verticale et l'abattit violemment sur sa tête.

La foule se mit à applaudir alors que Bryan restait prostré au sol durant quelques secondes. Il finit par se lever et éclata d'un rire démentiel, comme si les attaques de Hwoarang n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur lui.

Ce dernier eut l'air déboussolé l'espace d'un instant, puis il se reprit et fonça sur l'autre homme. Il leva la jambe, mais Bryan le cueillit avec un uppercut qui le projeta en l'air, et attaqua de nouveau sans le laisser retomber au sol, alternant coups de pied et coups de poings.

Hwoarang atterrit au sol avec un cri inarticulé et se remit debout en serrant les dents. Infatigable, Bryan chargea de nouveau et le jeune homme para du mieux qu'il put toutes es attaques

Xiaoyu remarqua que son nez était en sang et elle eut soudain peur que le même schéma ne se reproduise et que son ami ne finisse à l'hôpital lui aussi. Il avait clairement du mal à supporter les assauts de plus en plus féroces du cyborg et il allait forcément craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

La foule avait compris elle aussi que son favori était en difficulté et restait silencieuse, la tension rendant le combat presque insupportable à regarder.

Une personne de taille haute vint se placer à côté d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour faire face à Yoshimitsu. Il regardait le combat d'un air insondable, les bras croisés sur son torse, mais elle comprenait pourquoi il était venu.

Le dernier coup de pied de Bryan réussit à percer la garde de Hwoarang et ce dernier roula loin au sol. Il peina à se relever, restant prostré sur ses genoux et ses coudes, la respiration haletante. Son adversaire ne fut pas aussi patient que lui et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, le projetant plus loin encore, près des barrières qui délimitaient la zone de combat.

Xiaoyu sentit son angoisse remonter en flèche et courut jusqu'à être proche de lui.

« Hwoarang ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il redressa la tête. Elle retint un cri en voyant son visage ensanglanté.

- Détruis son générateur ! Tu n'arriveras pas à le battre sans ça !

- Je… je gère… t'inquiète…

- Arrête de faire le con bordel ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il se releva pour faire face à son adversaire, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. Bryan s'élança à nouveau, brandissant le poing. Il allait le frapper à nouveau avec violence mais Hwoarang se décala sur le côté et lui décocha un coup de genou surpuissant qui coupa le souffle du cyborg. Il en profita pour lui saisir le bras pour le tenir à distance et lui envoya une rafale de coups de pieds dans le tibia droit.

Bryan tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing mais le jeune homme lui envoya son pied dans la figure sans le lâcher, lui brisant le nez. Puis il frappa à nouveau de toutes ses forces dans son tibia.

Sa stratégie finit par payer lorsqu'un craquement sinistre retentit et que Bryan poussa un hurlement en tombant au sol. Son tibia droit s'était brisé net et son mollet était plié en deux, comme s'il était en caoutchouc. Un peu de fumée s'en échappait.

La foule eut un même cri de dégoût, alors que Xiaoyu sentait son stress refluer et Hwoarang sourit d'un air satisfait, hors d'haleine.

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! » lança-t-il à Bryan avec un regard carnassier.

.

.

Miharu était en train de houspiller Hwoarang tandis que Asuka, Xiaoyu et Panda les regardaient avec amusement, tout en se dirigeant à pied vers le parc Ueno.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer espèce d'abruti !

- « J'aurais », Miharu ! « J'aurais » ! C'est le principe du conditionnel, ça parle de trucs qui auraient pu se passer mais qui n'ont pas eu lieu !

- Et arrête de te payer ma tête, je suis sérieuse !

- Mais moi aussi ! J'avais tout prévu depuis le départ ! Il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être amoché pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Ensuite, bim ! Un tibia en moins et l'affaire était conclue !

- Même sans son générateur, tu as mis un quart d'heure à le vaincre, fit remarquer Xiaoyu.

- Ça reste un cyborg, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis quand même fier de moi ! Et vous pourriez l'être aussi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement boudeur. J'ai quand même deux côtes fêlées !

- Mais tu sais bien qu'on l'est, rit Xiaoyu. Par contre, tu devrais vraiment rentrer te reposer à l'hôtel.

- Et manquer la raclée que Heihachi va te mettre ? Sûrement pas !

- Merci de ton soutien…

Les exclamations de la foule massées autour de l'arène les coupèrent dans leur conversation. Xiaoyu sentit son stress augmenter et se força à regarder le paysage qui l'entourait pour ne pas imaginer Heihachi l'attendant de pied ferme au milieu de la zone de combat. Elle se revoyait, quatre ans auparavant, faisant la planche dans le bassin du parc avec Jin. Un sourire nostalgique vint ourler ses lèvres.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et les lumières s'allumèrent une à une.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de l'arène, elle gratta la tête de Panda qui grogna comme pour l'encourager puis elle quitta ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Lorsque l'arbitre annonça son nom, elle entendit le public l'acclamer et elle se sentit un peu mieux en sachant que des personnes la soutenaient.

Heihachi n'était pas encore arrivé et il restait dix minutes avant le début du combat.

Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, contemplant les arbres et les fleurs et son esprit se mit à dériver lui aussi…

.

.

_Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle de l'allée de la cour de récréation pour se diriger dans son coin favori, elle constata avec dépit_ _qu'il était déjà pris par une jeune fille._

_Ennuyée, elle allait faire demi-tour lorsque son attention se porta sur ce que l'autre fille faisait. Assise contre un muret, elle avait disposé plusieurs fleurs différentes devant elle et elle avait un livre sur les genoux. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément en fixant les fleurs, comme si elles allaient se mettre à lui parler._

_Xiaoyu décida de s'approcher, intriguée par son manège._

_« Bonjour ! lança-t-elle_

_La jeune fille leva le nez de son livre, puis lui sourit en lui rendant son salut. Elle avait des cheveux auburn, coupé en un carré dégradé et des yeux noisette._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Xiaoyu._

_- Je révise._

_- Tu révises ?_

_- Oui, je dois apprendre le langage des fleurs. Mais j'ai un peu de mal, avoua-t-elle faisant une grimace._

_- Le langage des fleurs ? répéta-t-elle. En quoi ça consiste ?_

_- Chaque fleur a une signification précise, du coup j'essaye de toutes les retenir. Mais avec les fleurs de couleurs différentes, c'est difficile._

_- Et pourquoi tu dois apprendre ça ?_

_- Mes parents sont fleuristes, ils ont une boutique dans le quartier d'Asakusa, pas très loin du Sensô-ji. Je les aide les week-ends et je dois retenir le nom des différentes fleurs et leur signification. Beaucoup de gens veulent des bouquets personnalisés, en fonction de ce qu'ils veulent exprimer._

_- Je ne savais pas que ça existait, le langage des fleurs. Ça a l'air très intéressant, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle. Au fait, je m'appelle Ling Xiaoyu._

_- Et moi Miharu Hirano, enchantée. Tu es Chinoise, non ?_

_- Oui, je viens de Shanghai._

_- Je suis nouvelle ici, c'est mon deuxième jour._

_- Tu viens d'où ?_

_- De Himeji, à côté de Kobe et Osaka. Mes parents ont décidé de s'installer à Tôkyô pour leurs affaires. Et toi, pourquoi tu as quitté la Chine ? _

_- Je participe au King of Iron Fist Tournament._

_- Le tournoi d'arts martiaux ?_

_- Oui. J'ai rencontré Heihachi Mishima à Hong-Kong, et il a accepté de m'emmener avec lui à Tôkyô._

_- C'est le propriétaire du lycée, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de lui. Il paraît que c'est un des hommes les plus riches au monde et qu'il est très fort. Tu pratiques quel art martial ?_

_- Mon style est basé sur le Hakkesho et Hikaken._

_- Wow ! J'ai toujours voulu faire un art martial, mais mes parents trouvent que ce n'est pas un sport utile. Ils ont peur que je me casse quelque chose._

_- Je t'apprendrai quelques mouvements si tu veux._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, mais en échange, tu m'apprends le langage des fleurs._

_- Pas de problème. Ça m'aidera d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'étudie avec moi. J'aime beaucoup les fleurs mais parfois j'en ai vraiment marre._

_Xiaoyu pouffa de rire._

_- On a qu'à commencer avec celle-ci, dit sa nouvelle amie en lui montrant une fleur. C'est une rose jaune. Elle symbolise l'infidélité, la tromperie ou la trahison._

_- D'accord, c'est facile pour le moment._

_- Pour le moment… Celle-ci, c'est un tournesol. Ça symbolise également la tromperie._

_- Toutes les fleurs jaunes représentent la tromperie ?_

_- Non, juste certaines d'entre elles. Le jaune dans les fleurs signifie en général la promesse du bonheur._

_- Et celle-là ? Je sais juste que c'est un lys._

_- Oui, ça représente l'innocence des sentiments, la pureté voire la virginité. Celle-là, c'est une anémone violette, et elle représente la tristesse._

_- Ça fait longtemps que tu apprends le langage des fleurs ?_

_- Depuis notre arrivée à Tôkyô. A Himeji, mes parents n'avaient pas besoin que je les aide dans leur boutique, mais ici c'est différent… Par contre, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la signification de celle-ci, pesta-t-elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fleur ?_

_- Un myosotis bleu foncé… Je ne me rappelle jamais de ce qu'il veut dire ! Myosotis… Myosotis…_

_- Ne m'oubliez pas, fit une voix masculine._

_Elles tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la personne qui avait parlé. Xiaoyu reconnu Jin, qui s'approchait en souriant, les mains dans les poches._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Le myosotis, répéta-t-il, veut dire « Ne m'oubliez pas »._

_- Ah oui ! s'écria Miharu._

_- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Xiaoyu._

_- Ma mère m'a appris, répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

_- C'est vrai ? Tu connais la signification de toutes les fleurs ?_

_- Plus ou moins._

_- Qu'est-ce que celle-là représente alors ? demanda-t-elle en brandissant la rose jaune._

_- La trahison ou l'infidélité._

_- Et celle-là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le lys blanc._

_- La pureté et l'innocence._

_- Et celle-ci ? dit-elle en lui montrant l'anémone violette._

_- La tristesse._

_- Wow, je suis impressionnée ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. On dirait que tu n'es pas qu'une brute assoiffée de karaté !_

_Il rit de bon cœur à sa boutade tandis que Xiaoyu se rendait compte que son amie avait assisté à leur échange sans rien dire, apparemment intimidée par le jeune homme._

_- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant. Miharu, voici Jin Kazama. Jin, je te présente Miharu Hirano. Elle est nouvelle._

_Ils s'inclinèrent l'un devant l'autre en échangeant les politesses d'usage, puis Miharu lui sourit._

_- Ta mère est fleuriste ?_

_- Non, elle aimait juste beaucoup la nature._

_La jeune fille sembla comprendre qu'elle était décédée et elle s'empourpra en balbutiant des excuses, mais Jin lui sourit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave._

_- Dans ce cas, tu pourras peut-être nous aider, Miharu et moi, proposa Xiaoyu._

_La cloche se mit à sonner bruyamment, les faisant sursauter et signant la fin de la récréation._

_- Si vous voulez, sourit Jin en se détournant. On a qu'à se retrouver dans la semaine…_

_- Pas de problème. A plus tard ! lança Xiaoyu en se levant._

_Elle ramassa son sac de cours et épousseta sa jupe tandis que Miharu en faisait autant. Elle se tourna pour prendre la direction de sa salle de classe mais percuta Jin qui était revenu sur ses pas. Il plaça une petite fleur rose sur son oreille._

_- Elle va bien avec tes bracelets fluo, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de partir en courant._

_Hébétée, Xiaoyu le regarda disparaître alors que Miharu pouffait de rire._

_- C'est ton petit ami ?_

_- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste un ami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a mis dans les cheveux ?_

_Miharu s'approcha pour mieux distinguer la fleur._

_- Hum… C'est une fleur de lilas rose._

_- Ça a quoi comme signification ?_

_Tout en marchant jusqu'à la cour, Miharu feuilletait son livre tandis que Xiaoyu se mordillait les lèvres._

_- Si ça veut dire quelque chose de méchant, je le tue !_

_- Au contraire, répondit son amie d'une voix amusée. Tiens, lis._

_La jeune fille prit le livre et lut à haute voix._

_- «Le lilas rose__ est utilisé pour exprimer __son amour naissant ou un premier amour avec une pointe de timidité__ à la personne aimée »._

_Elle referma le livre, le cœur battant. C'était impossible._

_Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à imaginer des choses..._

_Il ne cherchait sûrement pas à lui faire passer un message pareil...  
_

_- Juste un ami, hein ? » la taquina Miharu._

.

.

Les exclamations de la foule la tirèrent de sa rêverie et elle se tourna pour faire face à Heihachi.

Il était vêtu d'un kimono gris foncé sans manches maintenu par une ceinture rouge à la taille et il était pieds nus. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, depuis la fin du quatrième tournoi, depuis que sa mort avait été annoncée, depuis que Yoshimitsu l'avait prévenue de ce qu'elle risquait, et elle constata qu'il avait bien vieillit, mais qu'il il restait aussi grand et imposant que par le passé.

« Xiao-chan ! lança-t-il avec ce sourire paternel qu'elle connaissait bien. Cela faisait longtemps !

Elle se força à rester calme.

- En effet, Heihachi-sama.

- Tu as bien grandi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles aussi loin dans la compétition.

- Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez encore en vie.

Il eut l'air étonné l'espace d'un instant par sa réplique, puis il éclata de son rire tonitruant.

- Personne ne peut rien contre moi !

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Vous vous en moquez sûrement, mais je vous considérais vraiment comme quelqu'un de bien, presque comme un grand-père. Seulement, pendant votre absence, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que je me trompais.

Il fronça les sourcils, dardant sur elle un regard froid.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu donc appris ?

- Vous avez jeté votre fils dans un ravin lorsqu'il était jeune, vous vous êtes servis de nous lors du troisième tournoi et vous avez entraîné Jin pour appâter Ogre afin d'obtenir sa puissance, vous projetiez de vous débarrasser de moi avant la fin du quatrième tournoi…

Heihachi eut l'air ébranlé par ses paroles, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Hum ! Ton maître parle trop pour son bien !

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de personnes. Mais pourquoi ? Vous aviez tout ce que vous vouliez, alors pourquoi êtes-vous devenu quelqu'un de mauvais ?

- L'être humain est mauvais par essence, seuls les forts survivent dans ce monde !

- Je suis sûre qu'au fond de vous, vous…

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours à voir du bon en tout le monde ! Même en Jin ! Dis-moi, reprit-il avec un sourire cruel, tu le considères toujours comme quelqu'un de bon malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ? Malgré ce qu'il est ?

- Ce qu'il est ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce garçon est en réalité…

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Hum ! Tu n'es pas au courant, comme je le pensais. Il a préféré te cacher la vérité pour ne pas que tu le vois comme un monstre…

Le cœur de la jeune femme tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme essayait de lui dire ? Et qu'est-ce que Jin voulait lui cacher ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il a disparu pendant deux ans juste après le troisième tournoi ?

Ses entrailles se nouèrent et elle resta silencieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était demandée ce qui l'avait poussé à disparaître, cette question l'avait hantée pendant ces deux années où elle s'était refusée à croire qu'il était mort.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Heihachi se mit en position de combat.

- Pose-lui la question si jamais tu le croises… Tu seras sans doute surprise de sa réponse, si toutefois il choisit de te dire la vérité… »

La jeune femme se mit en position à son tour, se mordant les lèvres pour réfréner la panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle allait affronter son ancien protecteur pour la première fois de sa vie mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre. Il état vieux mais il irradiait de puissance.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hwoarang qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, entouré de Miharu, Asuka et Panda.

Le silence se fit lorsque l'arbitre leva la main et elle reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il la fixait avec un regard froid et calculateur et elle songea en frissonnant qu'il devait évaluer le temps qu'il allait mettre à se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle ne devait surtout pas le laisser attaquer en premier, il fallait qu'elle soit offensive si elle voulait avoir une chance de tenir contre lui.

« Hajime ! » s'écria l'arbitre.

Avant que Heihachi ait pu réagir, elle s'était élancée et lui avait administré un puissant coup de pied sauté retourné qui l'avait touché au visage et était retombée en position du Phénix. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle se mit dos à lui et enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings qui firent mouche, puis un coup de coude qui l'atteignit dans l'estomac et, enfin, elle fit une roulade arrière et se propulsa en l'air à l'aide de ses mains pour le frapper avec ses pieds au visage et elle en enchaîna une deuxième avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Heihachi atterrit par terre avec un grognement et la foule applaudit bruyamment la jeune fille.

Celle-ci resta sur ses gardes, s'éloignant de son adversaire le temps qu'il se relève, jetant un regard rapide à ses amis. Ils lui sourirent en poussant des exclamations et elle reporta son regard sur Heihachi, revigorée.

Il s'était remis debout et lui adressa un sourire qui lui noua les entrailles.

« Pas mal pour une gamine ! »

Il allait lui asséner un uppercut mais elle l'évita de justesse en se décalant sur le côté et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le toucha dans les côtes. Il grogna et lui envoya un coup de tête surpuissant qui la fit rouler au sol.

La douleur aiguë la sonna l'espace de quelques secondes, puis elle réussit à se mettre debout. Elle vit Heihachi se baisser pour lui faucher les jambes tout en tournant et elle sauta pour éviter son pied, mais il tourna une deuxième fois sur lui-même et réussit à la déséquilibrer avant de lui envoyer un uppercut dans le ventre.

La violence du coup lui coupa le souffle et elle atterrit sur le dos. Elle entendit la foule crier indistinctement et se releva rapidement. Elle évita une nouvelle fois un uppercut qui aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégâts en se mettant en position du Phénix, puis elle roula sur le côté pour échapper à une nouvelle attaque et se retrouva face au dos de son adversaire.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se saisit de sa jambe gauche et la leva au-dessus de sa tête pour faucher la seconde. Il s'effondra au sol tandis qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux. Hors d'haleine, elle regarda le chronomètre et manqua de s'étouffer.

Cinq minutes !

Ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils se battaient et elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Si elle arrivait à tenir dix minutes de plus, elle aurait de quoi être fière d'elle.

Heihachi se releva et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu parer, il lui avait envoyé deux coups de pieds sautés retournés qui la touchèrent dans le ventre. Elle retomba par terre avec un cri, constant que la douleur avait augmenté drastiquement dans son estomac. Elle songea qu'elle était chanceuse qu'il soit pieds nus, s'il avait eu ses geta en bois, la douleur aurait été pire.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la touche à nouveau à cet endroit-là. Elle serra les dents et se remit sur ses pieds, le regardant lui sourire avec suffisance.

Il s'élança mais elle le coupa dans son élan en faisant une roulade avant qui le toucha à la tête. Retombant une nouvelle fois en position du Phénix, elle enchaîna deux butterfly kicks qui firent mouche et allait lui mettre un coup de pied au visage lorsqu'il saisit sa jambe et la projeta au sol.

Elle se releva rapidement, et constata que son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et qu'il ne souriait plus du tout. Il avait l'air vraiment dangereux en cet instant et elle prit peur en comprenant qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Mais c'était sa dernière chance et elle ne la manquerait pas.

Elle s'élança rapidement et le frappa au visage, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Mais son poing n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Heihachi avait bloqué son attaque d'un revers de la main et lui asséna un coup pied retourné surpuissant qui la toucha dans les côtes.

La douleur fut ahurissante.

Elle sentit nettement ses os craquer et elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur en s'effondrant à genoux, une main plaquée sur son flanc droit. Le souffle coupé, elle retint difficilement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait si mal qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

Heihachi la fixait, toujours en position de combat.

« Abandonne, lui lança-t-il. Je ne veux pas être obligé de te tuer.

Elle releva la tête, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de geindre.

- Si vous me tuez, vous serez disqualifié ! siffla-t-elle.

- Alors lève-toi et terminons ce combat ! »

Elle obéit, son honneur et sa fierté reprenant le dessus sur la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le corps et elle réussit à se mettre debout, les jambes tremblantes, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit le poing serré de Heihachi qui s'apprêtait à frapper sa mâchoire. Ne pouvant l'éviter, elle rentra son menton pour minimiser le choc.

L'uppercut de son adversaire l'envoya au tapis une nouvelle fois et elle lutta pour se relever avant de constater à son grand désespoir qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa pommette était en feu et elle sentait que du sang coulait le long de sa joue.

« Abandonne ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. Tu ne peux plus rien dans ton état ! »

La foule se mit à l'encourager plus bruyamment, et elle reconnut la voix de Hwoarang parmi celles qui l'entouraient, sur sa gauche.

« Laisse tomber Xiao !

Elle tourna les yeux pour le voir, l'air visiblement inquiet. Asuka et Miharu la fixaient avec des yeux agrandis par l'horreur et elle se dit que son visage devait être vraiment bien amoché pour qu'elles aient une telle réaction.

- Abandonne ! cria son ami. Ne te fais pas tuer par ce salopard !

- Tu devrais l'écouter, Xiao-chan, reprit ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais. Abandonne.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui cracher au visage mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas face à lui. Plutôt mourir que de jeter l'éponge.

C'était ridicule vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait mais, en cet instant, son orgueil était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de pleurer et de s'incliner. Elle était une combattante. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Elle avait tout quitté pour le suivre quatre ans auparavant. Elle avait battu sa garde rapprochée pour l'atteindre. Elle s'était embarquée dans ce voyage au Japon, dans ce nouveau pays, dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour réaliser son rêve.

Perdre maintenant face à Heihachi serait comme si elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Non… croassa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il l'avait attrapée fermement par les cheveux pour la forcer à se relever. Un cri lui échappa sous la brûlure que provoquait la poigne d'acier de son adversaire sur son crâne, et elle tenta en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.

La tenant toujours par les cheveux, il la projeta au loin, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

La jeune femme atterrit sur le côté avec un hurlement lorsque ses côtes malmenées heurtèrent le sol et rebondit pour finir sur le dos. Elle avait le souffle littéralement coupé. Le choc semblait avoir fait doubler la douleur dans son flanc et elle sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses yeux, se retenant autant qu'elle pouvait de sangloter.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Sa tête tournait tellement qu'elle avait envie de vomir et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Une ombre immense se dressa devant elle, la foule poussa une clameur générale et elle crut que Heihachi allait lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle entendit des insultes et des cris, puis l'arbitre qui annonçait vainqueur son ancien protecteur et ses entrailles se nouèrent en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu.

Ses yeux eurent le temps de croiser ceux remplis d'angoisse de Hwoarang avait qu'un voile noir ne recouvre ses yeux…

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. A bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Sleepless nights

Bon sang, presque un an s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre… Je suis plus que navrée de ne publier la suite de cette fanfiction que maintenant, mais j'ai eu une période riche en occupations diverses qui a fait que je n'ai pu reprendre l'écriture que depuis peu, sans compter que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Je tiens à rassurer tout le monde : je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Je sais combien de chapitres elle aura et comment elle va se terminer, mais mettre par écrit ce que j'ai en tête est parfois plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

Voici donc le chapitre 9, en espérant vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**Chapitre 9 – Sleepless nights**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Xiaoyu brossait doucement les poils de Panda, qui grognait de bien-être._

_En très peu de temps, elles étaient devenues inséparables. L'animal était vraiment très affectueux, et la jeune fille le lui rendait bien. Elle s'était entraînée avec Panda un après-midi et avait été stupéfaite de l'excellent niveau qu'elle avait. Elle avait donc décidé de lui enseigner quelques mouvements de son propre style afin qu'elles soient parfaitement coordonnées._

_Lorsqu'elle eut finit de la brosser, elle se laissa aller dans son lit, soupirant profondément._

_Cela faisait une semaine que Jin était partit pour Yakushima._

_Il avait expliqué à Xiaoyu qu'il voulait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère avant que le tournoi ne commence. La jeune fille avait hoché la tête, le comprenant parfaitement. Heihachi n'avait opposé aucune objection à son souhait et il était partit le lendemain matin en train, avec un simple sac à dos._

_Il avait dit qu'il rentrerait avant leur départ pour le tournoi, qui était maintenant dans trois jours._

_Xiaoyu ne cessait de repenser à cette fleur de lilas rose qu'il avait piqué dans ses cheveux. Miharu la taquinait sans cesse à ce propos mais elle se refusait à croire que la signification de cette fleur s'appliquait à ce que Jin ressentait pour elle._

_Sa nouvelle amie lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec lui, mais il était partit le lendemain sans qu'elle ait pu lui en toucher un mot. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler à son retour._

_Son regard se posa sur la photo que Miharu avait prise le jour de leur rencontre. Panda était venue l'attendre à la sortie du lycée et Xiaoyu avait tiré un Jin récalcitrant par le bras pour qu'il pose avec elles. Le flash les avait éblouis à cet instant précis._

_Elle avait encadré la photo et ne se lassait pas de la regarder en souriant._

_Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse. Avoir des amis comme Jin, Miharu et Panda était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Sa vie était absolument parfaite et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle continue ainsi._

_Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle bondit hors de son lit, faisant se redresser la tête endormie de Panda._

_« Ça te dit qu'on aille s'entraîner un peu ? proposa-t-elle._

_L'animal hocha la tête en grognant et la suivit hors de la chambre, jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Xiaoyu poussa la porte et se figea en voyant Jin, dos à elle, qui frappait sans relâche dans un sac de frappe._

_Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine._

_« Jin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, ivre de joie._

_Elle s'arrêta net en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté, pas plus qu'il ne s'était tourné vers elle pour la saluer. Il continuait de bourrer de coups surpuissants le sac qui tressautait à chaque assaut, comme si elle n'était pas là._

_Indécise, elle s'approcha pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés._

_- Jin, répéta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine._

_Il tourna les yeux une fraction de seconde pour la regarder, avant de reporter son attention sur le sac, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Xiaoyu comprenne que quelque chose clochait. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée avec autant de froideur._

_Elle fit un pas en arrière, avec l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue dans sa poitrine._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? osa-t-elle demander, la voix chevrotante._

_Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, comme s'il contenait sa colère et elle en fut stupéfaite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça avec elle._

_Il se détourna brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte et quelque chose sur son bras gauche attira son regard, avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse ce que c'était._

_- Tu as un tatouage ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec une surprise visible._

_Son dos se raidit à ces mots et sa main droite vint se plaquer par réflexe sur son bras gauche, comme si ce tatouage qu'elle lui avait jamais vu lui brûlait la peau. Il pivota sur lui-même pour lui adresser un regard polaire qui la cloua sur place et quitta la pièce sans un mot._

_Elle resta seule dans la salle, alors que Panda frottait sa tête contre sa cuisse dans une vaine tentative de réconfort…_

_._

_.  
_

_Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip…_

Mes yeux papillonnent doucement avant de s'ouvrir lentement.

Encore endormie, je mets un peu de temps à réaliser que je ne reconnais pas l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve.

Allongée sur le dos dans un lit moelleux, je cherche du regard dans la pièce obscure l'origine de ce bruit répétitif qui m'a réveillée. Tournant les yeux à gauche, je reconnais un monitoring, comme dans les scènes d'hôpital des films, relié à mon bras gauche par un fil, ainsi que d'autres machines compliquées.

J'essaye de bouger mais j'en suis incapable. La douleur que j'ai ressentie durant le combat a reflué mais est toujours présente c'était une douleur sourde dans tout mon corps.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer soudainement quand je me souviens du combat, et de la façon dont j'ai perdu. J'ai beau avoir fait mon maximum face à Heihachi, j'ai tout de même honte de m'être évanouie devant tout le monde.

Je lève les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre le ciel d'un noir d'encre, parsemé d'étoiles.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

Un léger ronflement me fait sursauter et grogner de douleur, et mon regard se dirige vers la source de ce bruit. Dans le coin droit de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, une personne est endormie sur un fauteuil.

Je plisse les yeux et finis par reconnaître Hwoarang à sa chevelure faiblement éclairée par la lumière de l'extérieur. Il est roulé en boule et j'entends sa respiration calme et régulière.

J'essaye de l'appeler mais ma gorge est tellement sèche que je ne parviens qu'à produire d'indistincts borborygmes. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées et je l'appelle à nouveau, puis avec plus de force, bien que cela ravive la douleur dans ma poitrine.

Il a un sursaut et lève la tête pour regarder dans ma direction, l'air encore endormi.

« Xiao ? dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

Je grogne pour lui indiquer que je suis réveillée et il bondit du fauteuil pour se précipiter à mon chevet. Il prend doucement ma main entre les siennes.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il avec fébrilité et son expression angoissée me surprend. Il montre tellement peu cette facette de lui-même d'habitude que je suis désarçonnée.

- J'ai mal partout, je grogne d'une voix enrouée. Surtout dans la poitrine…

- Tu as cinq côtes cassées, m'explique-t-il sans lâcher ma main. Le docteur nous a expliqué qu'à cause de l'autre enfoiré, elles se sont repliées vers l'intérieur. Ça a formé un espèce de volet qui t'a empêché de respirer correctement. Ça s'appelle de la respiration paradoxale je crois et c'est à cause de ça que tu es tombée dans le coma.

- Combien de temps ? je murmure.

- Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin, répondit-il en regardant la pendule. Ça fait presque neuf heures que tu es là.

Je soupire avant de me stopper tant ma poitrine me brûle.

- J'ai autre chose de cassé ?

- Non, dieu merci. Tu as juste des ecchymoses et des hématomes un peu partout. Je te conseille d'éviter de te regarder dans une glace avant un moment, plaisante-t-il.

Je glousse faiblement. Il reste silencieux tandis que je digère ce qu'il m'a dit. Cinq côtes cassées. On peut dire que je m'en tire plutôt bien quand on connaît Heihachi et sa puissance. Cependant, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais autant amocher et je sais qu'il va me falloir du temps avant d'être complètement guérie.

- J'avais raison en tout cas, je grogne en direction de Hwoarang.

Il hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne gagnerais jamais face à Heihachi…

- Xiao, soupire-t-il. C'est vrai que pour son âge il est impressionnant, mais tu n'as pas démérité. Tu as fait un très bon match.

- Je me suis évanouie devant tout le monde… je souffle, le cœur lourd. J'ai honte…

Il me donne une légère tape sur le front.

- Je t'ai dit que c'est à cause de tes côtes ! Tu n'arrivais plus à respirer, c'est normal que tu te sois évanouie !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je me rappelle t'avoir vu…

- J'ai vu que tu étais en train de perdre connaissance et j'ai flippé. Tu étais à terre et cet enfoiré allait te frapper alors je me suis interposé. Il a essayé de me frapper mais Panda s'est dressée devant lui. Elle fait peur cette bestiole quand elle s'énerve !

Je souris avec reconnaissance. Cette brave Panda…

- Du coup l'arbitre a arrêté le match et l'a déclaré vainqueur. J'en ai profité pour te mettre dans l'ambulance et voilà. Asuka et Miharu n'ont pas été autorisées à rester ici cette nuit, ajoute-t-il, mais elles ont promis de passer à la première heure de la matinée. Quant à Panda, elle monte la garde devant ta porte, les médecins ont refusé qu'elle reste près de toi.

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux.

- Merci d'être là, je lui chuchote.

Il serre ma main un peu plus fort entre les siennes.

- Tu es comme ma sœur, Xiao. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Sa déclaration me touche plus que je n'aurais cru, mais je sens que je suis à fleur de peau depuis le début du tournoi et que la raclée que Heihachi m'a infligée n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- Tu veux bien aller me chercher un peu d'eau ? » je lui demande.

Il acquiesce avant de se précipiter hors de ma chambre.

J'attends que la porte se referme derrière lui pour laisser couler mes larmes…

.

.

_C'était le grand jour._

_Xiaoyu regardait le superbe paquebot affrété par la Mishima Zaibatsu dans le port de Yokohama et son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique. A ses pieds, Panda était sagement assise et se léchait une patte._

_Les participants étaient presque tous arrivés et le départ était imminent._

_La veille, elle avait apprit avec effarement que le tournoi ne se déroulerait pas au Japon, mais au Nouveau-Mexique. Heihachi avait éclaté de rire en la voyant aussi surprise et, lorsqu'elle avait demandé la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cette destination, il lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire que c'était pour garantir plus de sécurité aux participants._

_Bizarrement, ce sourire lui avait fait froid dans le dos, et elle avait quitté le bureau de Heihachi sans plus attendre._

_Depuis l'incident avec Jin, elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre, rejouant la scène encore et encore dans son esprit, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son comportement avait subitement changé envers elle._

_Elle qui était auparavant toute excitée à l'idée de participer au tournoi avait perdu tout enthousiasme. Même la perspective de voyager par bateau jusqu'au Nouveau Mexique ne lui procurait aucune joie._

_Elle avait voulu contacter Miharu pour se confier à elle, mais s'était ravisée au dernier moment, se contentant de lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir de son départ. Son amie lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'au port, mais Xiaoyu avait refusé, préférant y aller seule._

_Le crépitement des flashs des appareils photos la tirèrent de sa rêverie._

_Tous les journalistes présents s'étaient précipités vers une berline noire qui venait de se garer près du paquebot. Heihachi Mishima en sortit, souriant, vêtu d'un costume noir. Il salua les reporters de la main, puis se dirigea vers l'estrade qui se dressait devant le bateau, escorté par de nombreux gardes du corps._

_Xiaoyu ne prêta aucune attention à son discours. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Jin qui venait d'arriver, à pied, un sac à dos négligemment jeté sur l'épaule. Il portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc, et son visage était caché par ses longues mèches de cheveux. La jeune fille le dévorait des yeux, priant pour qu'il lui adresse un regard, mais pas une fois il ne se tourna vers elle. Il resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que le signal du départ soit annoncé et elle le perdit rapidement de vue dans la foule des combattants._

_Elle avança tel un automate jusqu'à la passerelle et, alors qu'elle posait le pied dessus, un frisson la traversa et une exclamation lui échappa. Hébétée, elle regarda fébrilement autour d'elle, tremblante, comme si elle redoutait l'attaque d'un ennemi invisible._

_Quelqu'un derrière elle lui cria de se dépêcher avec un fort accent et elle sortit de sa transe pour lui jeter un regard courroucé. Le grand jeune homme roux qui se tenait à sa suite lui adressa un grand sourire et elle fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre en marche._

_Panda la suivait docilement et elle la caressa d'une main, plus pour se rassurer que pour lui faire plaisir. Elle avait l'impression étrange que quelque chose de malsain rôdait dans l'air, et que le frisson qui l'avait traversé était une sorte d'avertissement._

_Le personnel du bateau les accueillit chaleureusement et conduisit chacun jusqu'à la cabine qui lui était réservée. Xiaoyu contemplait sans vraiment le voir le luxe qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, tout en suivant une jeune femme dans un dédale de couloirs. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant une porte et l'invita à entrer, puis elle se retira._

_La jeune fille déposa son sac sur le grand lit qui lui faisait face et constata que la cabine était presque aussi grande que la chambre qu'elle occupait au Building Mishima. Elle sortit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait apportées et les rangea rapidement dans la penderie adjacente. Un grand panier d'osier avait été préparé pour Panda et l'animal s'y installa aussitôt, avant de bailler et de se rouler en boule, l'air satisfait._

_Xiaoyu sourit et sortit de la cabine pour se diriger vers le pont supérieur._

_Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'y accéder, croisant au passage plusieurs des participants qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Elle devait être la plus jeune de tous et, à en juger par les coups d'œil que lui lancèrent certains, ils devaient estimer qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Un sentiment désagréable s'insinua en elle, alors qu'elle atteignait le pont et elle constata avec plaisir qu'elle était seule._

_Au loin, l'océan s'étendait, et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Elle admira la vue, accoudée à la balustrade, songeant que dans trois jours, elle serait dans un nouveau pays, un nouveau continent. _

_Le bateau se mit en branle quelque s minutes plus tard et, alors que le port de Yokohama s'éloignait de plus en plus, Xiaoyu se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision…_

_._

_.  
_

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup, la respiration haletante.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir, silencieuse et mes yeux mettent un moment avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité qui règne.

_Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip…_

Ça y est, je me souviens…

Lorsque je tourne la tête, je sursaute et pousse un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Une personne se tient assise dans l'ombre, sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle se lève et s'approche, mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, accélérant les bruits du monitoring.

Puis je le reconnais et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe de plus belle, à ma grande honte.

« Jin… je murmure.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je ne réponds rien et j'appuie sur la commande qui permet de redresser mon lit. Je me retrouve assise et je le regarde, totalement réveillée. C'est la première fois que l'on se parle depuis la réception d'ouverture du tournoi, au manoir Mishima.

Il est vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche immaculée et je constate avec désespoir qu'il est toujours aussi grand et beau, et que mon estomac se noue toujours de la même façon en sa présence.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Il secoue la tête et nous restons silencieux. Je sens que Jin me fixe intensément et je ne me sens pas le courage de lui faire face.

Il va certainement me dire que j'ai été idiote et inconsciente de ne pas avoir abandonné plus tôt, je songe avec dégoût. Cependant je n'ai vraiment pas la force de me disputer avec lui une fois de plus.

Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il, et c'est le ton de sa voix qui me fait lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Il a un air que je ne lui ai encore jamais vu et j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux et mes oreilles.

- Jin… Est-ce que tu es inquiet pour moi ? je demande d'une voix qui sonne incrédule.

Ma question le prend au dépourvu.

- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! J'ai regardé tout ton combat et j'ai cru que Heihachi t'avait tuée ! Tu n'arrivais plus à respirer !

- Le médecin m'a expliqué que je faisais de la respiration paradoxale à cause de mes côtes cassées. J'ai eu de la chance qu'aucune n'aie performé un des mes organes et que Hwoarang soit intervenu.

- J'affronte Heihachi demain matin, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Je te promets qu'il va payer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de...

- Je sais, mais je le ferai quand même…

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous deux, puis, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, je prends la parole.

- Tu peux y aller tu sais. Dis-le.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension, clairement surpris.

- Je sais que tu meures d'envie de me dire que j'ai été stupide et que si j'avais jeté l'éponge face à Heihachi, je ne serais pas clouée dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Alors vas-y, lâche-toi !

Il me fixe encore quelques secondes avec surprise, puis son visage s'adoucit et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement et il a un petit rire qui me surprend. Ce n'est vraiment pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Idiote, sourit-il, et je ne songe même pas à m'offusquer tant je suis touchée par la tendresse qu'il y a dans sa voix. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te blâme ? Au contraire, tu as été très courageuse. Je sais que tu apprécies Heihachi, ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi de l'affronter. C'est un adversaire redoutable.

Je le regarde avec des sentiments mitigés. Dire que je suis surprise serait un euphémisme.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais dû abandonner ?

- Tu es une combattante, Xiao, tout comme moi. Nous avons notre orgueil. Si tu avais abandonné, je pense que tu aurais eu des remords. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu peux être fière de ton parcours.

Je soupire et je me mords la lèvre. J'hésite à lui dire que ma perception de Heihachi a totalement changée mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Il est si différent que je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui, par peur de ses réactions imprévisibles.

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait…

- Pardon ?

- Heihachi. Je sais ce qu'il a fait.

- De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-il un regard interloqué.

- Yoshimitsu m'a raconté qu'il a jeté Kazuya dans un ravin quand il était petit. Et mon grand-père m'a parlé de la raison pour laquelle il a lancé le troisième tournoi et pourquoi il t'a entraîné pendant toutes ces années… pour Toshin…

Je lève furtivement les yeux pour voir qu'il a l'air totalement pris de court, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'en sache autant.

- Il m'a dit aussi, je continue en tremblant légèrement, que tu me cachais la vérité sur ce que tu étais réellement pour ne pas que je te vois comme un monstre… Et il m'a conseillé de te demander pourquoi tu avais disparu après le troisième tournoi…

Lorsque je lève à nouveau les yeux, je constate qu'il est blême, comme s'il vient de voir un fantôme. Cette réaction que je ne lui ai jamais vue achève de me convaincre qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

Il se lève et se met à faire les cent pas, fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air agité. Je le suis du regard, indécise sur la façon dont je dois réagir, puis je choisis de me taire et d'attendre qu'il se décide à me parler.

- Il a tenté de me tuer, finit-il par avouer.

Sous le choc, mon cœur fait une violente embardée qui ne passe pas inaperçue sur le monitoring.

- Juste après ma victoire sur Toshin, précise-t-il. Il m'a tiré dessus mais j'ai… j'ai réussit à m'échapper. Et j'ai quitté le pays pour l'Australie.

- Il a tenté de te tuer ? je finis par répéter d'une voix qui sonne aigüe à mes propres oreilles. Mais enfin… pourquoi ?

- Je ne lui servais plus à rien, explique-t-il en continuant d'aller et venir. Et puis, il a dû penser que je pouvais le battre à n'importe quel moment. Et, comme je suis son petit-fils, j'aurais pu hériter de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Je reste bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire de toute façon ?

- Tu as l'air surprise, constate-t-il avec un sourire amer en me voyant aussi désemparée. C'est pourtant le lot de chaque Mishima. Cette famille est vouée à la haine et la trahison.

- Tu n'es pas un Mishima, je souffle.

Curieusement, mes paroles semblent le toucher en plein cœur et il détourne la tête, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais j'avais tort... Leur sang coule dans mes veines. Je ne peux pas y échapper…

Il soupire longuement et, l'espace d'un instant, il a l'air si désemparé et si malheureux que je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Quatre ans plus tôt, peut-être que j'aurais pu agir ainsi, mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression douloureuse d'avoir un étranger face à moi.

- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu me cachais ? Tu avais peur que je te prenne pour un monstre à cause de ça ? Ou bien… est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?

Il ne répond pas mais je l'entends retenir son souffle. Puis, brusquement, il se saisit de sa veste en cuir qu'il avait laissée sur le fauteuil et se dirige vers la porte.

- Jin ! je m'exclame, ravivant la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider !

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! crache-t-il d'une voix furieuse en faisant volte-face. Personne ne peut m'aider !

Bien que blessée par sa réponse, je m'efforce de refouler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te coupes de tous ceux qui t'entourent ? Je suis ton amie bon sang ! je m'écris en sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié.

J'ai soudainement froid. Et mal. Terriblement mal au cœur. Il a dit ça avec tellement de désinvolture…

Je ne peux que le regarder sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit, et ma vision se trouble quand les larmes que je retiens menacent de se déverser sur mes joues.

Toutes ces années où il m'a tenue à l'écart, loin de lui, j'ai bêtement pensé qu'il faisait ça pour me protéger de je ne sais quoi, mais que je comptais quand même pour lui, peut-être pas autant que lui comptait pour moi, mais un peu tout de même... Je me suis raccroché à ça quand il a disparu, quand il a pris le contrôle de la Zaibatsu et quand il a commencé à semer le chaos sur la planète.

Pendant des mois, je m'étais voilé la face.

Et il vient de déchirer ce voile avec une telle facilité…

Il allait passer la porte quand je l'interpelle, et les mots franchissent mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mais ma voix reste ferme malgré le bouleversement émotionnel qui m'assaille.

- C'est quoi la signification du lilas rose ?

Je le vois nettement se raidir et j'attends qu'il daigne me répondre, le cœur battant la chamade.

J'ai le sentiment que tout se joue en cet instant, que sa réponse déterminera tout ce qui va suivre. Et j'ai peur, si peur mon Dieu… Les secondes s'égrainent sans qu'il ne réponde, puis sans même me regarder, il fait coulisser la porte de ma chambre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

La porte se referme, et le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignent au loin sont autant de coups de poignards dans mon cœur, qui résonne étrangement dans la chambre désormais vide.

_Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip – Bip…_

.

.

* * *

.

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais les cinq qui restent ( eh oui, bientôt la fin ) devraient être un peu plus consistants normalement. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'aurez apprécié. A bientôt pour la suite.


	10. Emotional Rollercoaster

.

Bonjour tout le monde.

Une fois encore, toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis pour enfin publier ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais exactement où je vais avec cette fanfiction, seulement j'ai eu un peu de mal à me motiver à écrire ces derniers temps.

Je manque de temps et ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à chaque review comme je le faisais avant, mais je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont pris la peine d'en laisser une, ainsi que ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.

Merci mille fois pour votre fidélité, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez la suite de cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 10 - Emotional rollercoaster**

_._

_._

_._

_Accoudée à la balustrade, Xiaoyu admirait les reflets argentés que la lune créait sur les remous de l'océan._

_Il était tard, et la jeune femme n'était pas arrivée à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était levée, avait enfilé un gilet, et était monté sur le pont sans réveiller Panda._

_Jin l'avait évitée durant tout le trajet. Elle avait eu beau écumer tous les endroits du bateau dans l'espoir de le croiser, il était introuvable. En plus d'être déçue, elle était plus que blessée par son comportement qu'elle trouvait incompréhensible._

_Un bâillement sonore la tira brusquement de ses pensées et elle se retourna d'un coup pour découvrir le jeune homme roux de la dernière fois s'étirer de tout son long en pénétrant sur le pont. Il se rendit compte de sa présence et s'avança vers elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur._

_« Tiens ! Miss Couettes ! On a fait un cauchemar ?_

_Elle détourna la tête pour reprendre sa contemplation, estimant que l'ignorer était la meilleure des réponses. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce type et ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique._

_-Tu boudes ?_

_Il s'accouda près d'elle à la balustrade._

_-Si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit-il sans sembler gêné par son silence, tu perds ton temps avec cet abruti de Kazama._

_Son cœur manqua un battement et elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui._

_-Que… Quoi ?_

_- Kazama, répéta-t-il. Le mec qui se la joue torturé et mystérieux. C'est une cause perdue d'avance…_

_- Comment…_

_- Tu n'es pas très discrète, fillette. Tu l'as dévoré des yeux pendant tout le dîner d'hier et aujourd'hui, tu as dû faire une bonne centaine d'allers retours dans le bateau pour tenter le trouver._

_Hébétée et honteuse, elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes, sentant ses joues rougir de gêne._

_- Ça se voit tant que ça ? finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix._

_- Plutôt oui, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Tu ressembles à un toutou qui suit son maître._

_Ecrasée de honte, elle sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux et détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte._

_- En même temps, tu as quel âge ? Douze ans ? Treize ans ? Tu devrais être à l'école au lieu de courir après un mec aussi âgé et qui n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé par toi… Hey ! Mais enfin… Pleure pas…_

_Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses paroles l'avaient touchée en plein cœur et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il avait totalement raison. Un parfait étranger avait compris, rien qu'en les regardant, ce qu'elle s'évertuait à nier depuis des jours._

_Accroupie contre la balustrade, elle sanglotait en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait honte de se laisser aller de cette façon devant ce garçon qu'elle en connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam._

_- Merde, mais pleure pas ! s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix d'où l'on pouvait percevoir sa détresse. Je voulais pas te faire de peine, juste que tu comprennes que… Ah mais merde enfin !_

_Malgré sa tristesse, elle étouffa un rire en l'entendant se lamenter et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main en se relevant pour lui faire face. Il la regardait avec un air à la fois méfiant et effrayé, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Reniflant toujours, elle reprit sa position sur la balustrade._

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit-elle par répondre. Jin est mon ami._

_- Un véritable ami ne t'éviterait pas comme il le fait, répliqua-t-il d'un ton rempli de dédain._

_- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup._

_- Je le déteste ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix furieuse. Ce type est un lâche !_

_- Ne le traite pas de lâche !_

_- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est ! Ca fait des jours que je cherche à le combattre et il s'évertue à me fuir !_

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le combattre ?_

_- Pour avoir ma revanche ! La dernière fois que l'on s'est battu, ça s'est terminé sur un match nul et ça, ça restera une tache indélébile sur ma liste de victoires tant que je ne lui aurai pas fait mordre la poussière !_

_- Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes affrontés ?_

_- Il y a moins d'un mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il foutait à Séoul et, très franchement, j'en ai rien à cirer ! Toujours est-il qu'il a débarqué de je-ne-sais-où, dans le quartier où j'habitais, qu'il a interrompu le combat que j'étais en train de faire pour me faire la morale sur les combats de rue, que c'était illégal, que c'était pas bien et gnagnagna et gnagnagna !_

_- Il a raison, affirma-t-elle. Les arts martiaux ne doivent pas servir à ce genre de choses, c'est malhonnête de se faire de l'argent de cette manière._

_Elle le vit pâlir et crisper les poings et regretta ses paroles._

_- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être entretenu par le grand Heihachi Mishima, siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante, et Xiaoyu se sentit honteuse._

_- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle, et il se détendit un peu._

_Il se détourna pour s'accouder à son tour contre la balustrade et elle le regarda, cherchant à comprendre cet étrange garçon._

_- Au final, tu es comme moi, finit-elle par dire._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Toi aussi tu essayes d'attirer l'attention de Jin pour des raisons différentes c'est vrai, mais il ne s'intéresse pas à toi non plus._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- En même temps tu as quel âge ? Trente ? Trente-cinq ans ? Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour poursuivre des garçons plus jeunes que toi de cette façon ?_

_Le visage du jeune homme devint rouge de colère et il s'étouffa, outré._

_-Quoi ?! Mais… Bordel ! Je… Espèce de…_

_Xiaoyu n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Il se figea et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, puis il finit par sourire._

_- T'es marrante Miss Couettes._

_- Xiaoyu. Je m'appelle Ling Xiaoyu. Et toi ?_

_- Hwoarang._

_- Hwoarang comment ?_

_- Juste Hwoarang !_

_- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? s'étonna-t-elle._

_Sa question sembla le déranger profondément car il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna brusquement pour se diriger vers les escaliers._

_- Eh attend ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer !_

_Il se retourna net, manquant de percuter de plein fouet la jeune femme qui lui avait couru après._

_- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, tu pers ton temps avec ce type._

_- Et moi je t'ai dit que c'était mon ami !_

_- Dans ce cas, suis mon conseil : change d'ami. Plus vite tu cesseras de te voiler la face, plus vite tu apprendras que les amitiés à sens unique sont vouées à l'échec… »_

_._

_._

_._

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Les rares moments de sommeil que j'ai pu avoir me faisaient revivre la visite de Jin et ses paroles blessantes, et je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur en vrac et les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Hwoarang est arrivé ce matin à la première heure, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien que j'aie fais mon possible pour lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'ai fini par tout lui raconter après qu'il m'ait harcelée de questions pendant une demi-heure et sa réaction m'a fait frissonné : il avait le visage dur et les yeux remplis de haine. Je sais qu'il ne porte pas Jin dans son cœur, mais je crois qu'il le hait véritablement après ce que je lui ai confié et je m'en veux.

Il a déjà bien assez de choses à gérer avec l'état de santé de Baek, sans compter qu'il se bat contre Kazuya cet après-midi. Et moi je viens pleurnicher sur son épaule pour des broutilles…

C'est fini.

J'abandonne.

« Comment ça tu abandonnes ? demande Hwoarang en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'abandonne, je répète simplement. Jin, le tournoi… J'arrête tout ça.

- Attends, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire.

- Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de notre amitié, et encore moins de moi. Alors j'arrête. Ça ne sert à rien que je perde mon temps plus longtemps.

- Xiao… soupire-t-il.

- Non, laisse-moi finir ! je le coupe en me redressant avec une grimace sur mon lit. Je me suis inscrite à ce tournoi pour l'approcher et l'aider ! J'ai failli me faire tuer hier ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que cet imbécile se pointe et me dise qu'il ne veut pas de mon amitié ? Eh bien qu'il aille au diable ! je s'exclame avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Je fixe mon ami qui reste silencieux, le corps secoué de tremblements et les yeux remplis de larmes.

Je sais que je suis ridicule, mais bon sang, j'ai tellement mal au cœur…

Hwoarang s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras en prenant garde à mes blessures. Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte réconfortante et laisse mes larmes couler.

- Excuse-moi, je balbutie en reniflant.

- Ne t'excuse pas Xiao, je peux comprendre comment tu te sens, et j'en suis désolé.

Nous restons silencieux l'espace d'un long moment, puis il reprend d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il a dû lui arriver pas mal de trucs qui l'ont transformé. Je suis sûr qu'avant il tenait à toi, mais ce type a trop changé pour que votre relation soit la même. Et tu dois accepter que le Kazama que tu as connu n'existe plus.

- Je sais, je chuchote. Mais c'est dur…

- Ça serait trop facile si ça ne t'affectait pas et si tu pouvais passer à autre chose en cinq minutes. Malheureusement rien n'est aussi simple. Ça va être dur au début, mais tu en ressortiras grandie, ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui suis reconnaissante d'essayer de me consoler et je le serre à mon tour contre moi.

- Ne parlons plus de moi. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens ?

- Je suis toujours au top, tu le sais bien, plaisante-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Je suis sérieuse Hwoarang. Pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi.

- Bon… Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'appréhende pas un peu, finit-il par soupirer en détournant la tête. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je suis au maximum de mes capacités. J'ai confiance en moi, mais si la déesse Chance pouvait me filer un coup de pouce, ça m'arrangerait bien.

- Le grand Hwoarang qui reconnait ne pas être tout-puissant ! je m'exclame entre deux éclats de rire.

- Comme quoi tout arrive, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller bruyamment devant la nourriture et Hwoarang me lance un regard moqueur tandis que je m'empourpre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, Ling-san ? me demande-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur la tablette attenante.

- J'ai connu mieux, je réponds franchement.

- Vous désirez augmenter la dose de morphine ?

- Non c'est bon, je vous remercie.

- A en juger par vos cernes, vous avez peu dormi.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal, en effet, je réponds en grimaçant.

- Je peux demander à ce qu'on vous donne un somnifère léger, afin que vous puissiez récupérer un peu de sommeil, si vous le souhaitez.

- Ca serait très gentil, merci beaucoup.

- Je vous laisse déjeuner et je reviens d'ici trente minutes changer votre perfusion.

Elle fait rouler la tablette qui contient mon petit-déjeuner vers moi et s'éclipse discrètement. Hwoarang, qui est resté silencieux durant notre échange, rapproche son fauteuil, lorgnant sur mon plateau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cet homme est tout sauf discret…

- On va partager, ne t'en fais pas.

- Hein ? Quoi !? Non non, ça va…

- Allez allez, c'est trop pour moi de toute façon. »

J'adore les petits déjeuners occidentaux et, dans mon malheur, il faut croire que je suis tombée dans un des seuls hôpitaux à en servir. Le Mishima Hospital doit bien être le seul à avoir un budget lui permettant d'offrir ce genre de festin à ses patients : le plateau est composé d'un grand verre de jus d'orange, un chocolat chaud, une assiette contenant deux petits pains, un petit pot de confiture de fraises, un autre de beurre et une belle grappe de raisin blanc.

Hwoarang n'attend pas longtemps avant de se jeter dessus, je fais de même et, pendant vingt minutes, le silence de ma chambre n'est perturbé que par le bruit de nos mandibules.

Quand l'infirmière revient, elle se fige en découvrant un Hwoarang en train de lécher son index recouvert de confiture d'un air profondément satisfait. Ce dernier sursaute en rougissant et repose le pot désormais vide avant de se racler la gorge et de faire semblant de regarder quelque chose par la fenêtre.

J'éclate de rire et les lèvres de la jeune femme tressaillent comme si elle allait faire de même, mais elle se contente de sourire en s'approchant.

« Eh bien, Ling-san, vous deviez avoir une faim de loup, constate-t-elle en écartant le plateau vide.

- Oui, on me dit souvent que je mange pour deux, je réponds en lorgnant sournoisement Hwoarang qui se racle de nouveau la gorge en prenant soin de regarder partout sauf dans notre direction.

Elle se retient de rire et vérifie que ma perfusion est bien reliée à mon bras, puis elle remplace le sachet par celui contenant le somnifère.

- Voilà, dit-elle en réajustant mon oreiller, essayez de vous détendre, le somnifère va faire effet dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Et si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle sort avec le plateau vide après avoir lancé un regard amusé à Hwoarang.

- Et merci à toi, Xiao ! me lance ce dernier avec une moue boudeuse. Maintenant je passe pour un goinfre !

- Il était temps que la vérité éclate, je réponds en riant et en m'allongeant plus confortablement.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil qui indique qu'il est presque neuf heures et demie.

- Rappelle-moi à quelle heure a lieu ton match.

- A quatorze heures.

- Je devrais être réveillée d'ici là, je ne veux surtout pas manquer la raclée que Kazuya va te mettre.

- Merci pour ton soutien, j'apprécie, grommelle-t-il.

- Oh allez ! Je suis persuadée que tu peux le battre ! Après tout, il n'a pas un générateur d'énergie perpétuel comme Bryan, c'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Quand on voit son œil rouge et l'aura qu'il dégage…

- Eh bien quoi ?

Il se contente de me fixer avec un regard intense comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose par la seule force de sa pensée, puis il détourne les yeux.

- Non rien, tu as raison, je devrais bien arriver à lui faire face, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

La nourriture pèse sur mon estomac et me rend somnolente. Je tends une main à Hwoarang qui la prend et s'installe à mon chevet.

- Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Le somnifère agit plus rapidement que je ne le pensais car je sens mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Elles finissent par se fermer sans que j'arrive à les rouvrir, et je me tourne sur le côté pour faire face à Hwoarang.

- Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si jamais je rate ton match ? je demande d'une voix qui sonne ensommeillée.

J'entends son rire chaud et je souris instinctivement.

- Oui, beaucoup ! Si jamais j'apprends que c'est le cas, tu devras m'offrir un dîner dans le restaurant de mon choix !

- Commence à chercher lequel alors, car je sens que je suis bien partie pour dormir tout l'après-midi, je réponds d'une voix qui sonne pâteuse à mes propres oreilles. Sache que je penserai quand même à toi, et j'espère que tu vas lui faire manger son brushing à cette espèce de connard arrogant…

- Xiao ! Je t'ai jamais entendu jurer ! Tu es sûre qu'elle t'a bien donné un somnifère ? s'exclame-t-il en riant.

- Va savoir… Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est rudement efficace… J'ai l'impression que je vais sombrer à n'importe quel moment… Mais avant je veux que tu me promettes de le défoncer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, alors tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu le défonces !

- Promis.

- Et évite de finir dans un lit d'hôpital comme moi…

- Tu rigoles ? Quand je vois les petits déjeuners qu'ils servent ici, j'aurais limite envie de le laisser gagner…

Je ris faiblement et je sens ses lèvres se poser doucement sur ma joue.

- Bonne nuit Miss Couettes.

- Bonne nuit Hwoarang… »

Et puis plus rien…

.

.

.

_« Décidément, c'est une manie de passer ses soirées sur ce pont ! Tu n'as pas de cabine ou quoi ?_

_Si Xiaoyu reconnu la voix moqueuse qui l'alpaguait ainsi, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et poursuivit la lecture de son livre, bien qu'une ébauche de sourire commença à poindre sur ses lèvres._

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et la place libre sur le banc qu'elle occupait fut prise d'assaut. Des effluves de parfum masculin chatouillèrent ses narines et elle sourit._

_- C'est en mon honneur que tu as renversé ta bouteille de parfum sur toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente sans lever les yeux vers son voisin._

_- Ha ! répondit-il avec un reniflement méprisant. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas japonais et donc pas intéressé par les écolières pré-pubères !_

_- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence alors ?_

_- Je suis juste venu vérifier une théorie, bien que je sois quasiment sûr de la réponse._

_- Je suis toute ouïe…_

_- Est-ce que tu as pu mettre la main sur Monsieur Courant d'airs ?_

_Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face, prête à lui balancer une réplique cinglante, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses yeux. Elle referma son livre en soupirant._

_- Non, toujours pas._

_- Hum… _

_- Et toi ?_

_- Toujours pas non plus._

_- Hum…_

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole._

_- Tu as prévu de faire quoi avec la récompense ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- La récompense pour le vainqueur du tournoi. Tu ferais quoi de tout cet argent si tu gagnais ?_

_- Je ne me suis pas inscrit pour l'argent mais pour battre Kazama !_

_- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais imagine que tu bats Jin et que tu gagnes la finale. _

_Il réfléchit un instant._

_- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre d'une voix incertaine. Je ne roule pas sur l'or mais je ne veux pas non plus devenir un stupide millionnaire. Je leur laisserai leur fric !_

_- Autant le donner à ceux qui en ont besoin, non ? Des associations caritatives ou d'autres structures ?_

_Il sembla soudain perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Oui, pourquoi pas… Ceux qui en ont besoin… Il y en a tellement…_

_Il finit par se tourner vers elle._

_- Et toi t'en ferais quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue, comme pour faire oublier son moment d'égarement._

_- J'aimerais construire un parc d'attractions, le plus grand du monde !_

_Son compagnon éclata de rire et elle le fusilla du regard, vexée._

_- Ha ha ha ! Je me doutais que ça allait être un truc gnangnan mais alors là…_

_- Et en quoi c'est gnangnan ?_

_- C'est pour les gamins les parcs d'attractions ! A quoi ça sert de dépenser une fortune pour faire du manège ?_

_- Ça sert à s'amuser ! A passer du bon temps !_

_- Peuh !_

_- Tu as déjà été dans un parc d'attractions au moins ?_

_- Nan ! Et j'en suis pas mort !_

_- Eh bien tu devrais essayer ! Avec ta famille ou tes amis ! J'ai passé des journées merveilleuses dans ces parcs ! Ce sont des souvenirs heureux que tu gardes toute ta vie ! Regarde les gens autour de nous : ils sont stressés, énervés, ils ne pensent qu'au travail ou à leur famille ! Moi j'ai envie de créer un endroit qui rend les gens heureux, qui leur fait oublier leurs soucis, ne serait-ce que pour une journée ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gnangnan de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres !_

_Il la regarda en silence, mouché par sa tirade._

_- Tu devrais plutôt être avocate, vu la passion et la conviction avec lesquelles tu défends ta cause !_

_- Trop d'années d'études, répondit-elle avec une grimace._

_Hwoarang éclata de rire et elle sourit._

_- Bon, et tu prévois de l'appeler comment, cet antre du bonheur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore._

_- Tu sais à quoi il ressemblera au moins ?_

_- Plus ou moins._

_- Explique-moi._

_- Pourquoi tu veux que je te raconte mon futur parc d'attractions alors que tu as l'air de détester ça ?_

_- Justement, essaie de me convaincre que c'est une idée lumineuse. Plus tard, tu devras faire la même chose avec les banquiers ou les actionnaires pour qu'ils te filent du fric, alors entraine-toi avec moi ! »_

_Elle obéit et passa le quart d'heure qui suivit à lui démontrer par A plus B que son parc était parfait. Elle lui décrivit chaque attraction, chaque animation, chaque boutique. Elle lui parla de Miharu, de sa passion pour les fleurs, des compositions florales qu'elle créerait spécialement pour son parc, et Hwoarang la regardait avec un sourire de plus en plus amusé._

_Au bout d'un moment, à court d'arguments, elle se tut, attendant son verdict._

_« Bon, parlons clairement : ton plan est voué à l'échec !_

_- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu ne gagneras jamais le tournoi ! Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, il y a des participants qui ont deux ou trois fois ton âge et qui sont bien plus forts et expérimentés que toi…_

_- Oui mais…_

_- Ce tournoi n'est pas fait pour les petites filles. Traite-moi de macho ou de gros con si tu veux, mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! Un type comme moi, par exemple, a plus de chances d'arriver en finale que toi !_

_- Mais enfin…_

_- Et donc ! Voilà ce que je te propose : si je gagne le tournoi, je te passe soixante-dix pourcent du magot._

_- Qu-Quoi ? Tu me donnerais tout cet argent ?_

_- A une seule condition !_

_- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'appréhension._

_- Qu'il y ait une attraction à mon nom ! Ça sera un grand-huit géant, sauf que tu ne mettras pas des wagons, mais des motos !_

_- Des motos ?_

_- Oui des motos ! s'exclama-t-il. Parce que tes manèges de fillette à base de chevaux ou de fleurs, ça manque clairement de crédibilité !_

_Xiaoyu resta silencieuse, se demandant si son compagnon avait perdu la raison._

_- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?_

_- Tout à fait ! Et j'ai une autre condition : je veux un accès gratuit à vie ! Marché conclu ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main._

_La jeune femme resta tétanisée, puis elle finit par serrer la main tendue en riant._

_- Marché conclu ! Tu es complétement fou, tu le sais au moins ?_

_- On est deux comme ça… »_

_._

_._

_._

Je suis bien.

Détendue.

Dans un cocon chaud et douillet où rien ne peut m'arriver.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, aussi apaisée, aussi heureuse, et j'aimerais que cet instant dure indéfiniment.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose au loin. Comme une musique qui me semble étrangement familière. Elle se fait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que…

…j'ouvre les yeux.

Je reconnais ma chambre d'hôpital, mais il me faut un moment avant d'émerger du sommeil duquel je viens d'être tirée. Je tourne la tête vers la table pour saisir mon portable.

Un appel manqué de Miharu.

Je réalise que c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone que j'ai entendue dans mon rêve et, quand je regarde l'heure, quatorze heures trente-cinq, je me souviens : Jin, Hwoarang, l'infirmière, le somnifère… et le combat de Hwoarang à quatorze heures !

Tout en rappelant Miharu, je me jette sur la télécommande et allume la télévision. Le portable coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, je prends le livret qui détaille l'ensemble des chaines, afin de retrouver laquelle retransmet les combats du tournoi.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Miharu décroche au moment où je trouve enfin la chaîne et appuie sur la télécommande.

« Allo ? je fais.

L'espace d'un instant, je m'entends qu'un vacarme confus, comme si mon amie se trouvait dehors, en plein dans un embouteillage. Je bouche mon oreille libre pour mieux entendre.

- Allo ? Miharu ?

- Xiao…

Sa voix est étrange, comme si elle avait pleuré, et je sens l'inquiétude qui monte en moi. La sirène d'une ambulance résonne à mon oreille et la panique s'empare de moi.

- Miharu ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Xiao, pleure-t-elle.

Elle tente de parler mais les sanglots l'empêchent de poursuivre et j'amorce un geste pour me lever du lit, oubliant que j'ai des côtes cassées jusqu'à ce que la douleur me le rappelle en me forçant à rester allongée.

- Miharu ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je lève la tête vers la télévision.

Et je me fige.

- Xiao…

Une journaliste se tient face à la caméra, je reconnais la tour de Tôkyô derrière elle, mais elle est grouillante de monde : des gens crient, courent, les gyrophares d'une ambulance hurlent dans un vacarme étrangement semblable à celui qui fait écho dans mon oreille.

Puis je réalise que Hwoarang combattait justement à cet endroit cet après-midi.

Un froid glacial s'empare peu à peu de moi quand une photo de mon ami se retrouve projetée à l'écran, à côté de la journaliste qui…

_« …n'a pas pu esquiver et est mort sur le coup… »_

Hébétée, je regarde sans pouvoir réagir le ralenti du combat qui est diffusé je vois Kazuya tourner sur lui-même et asséner un uppercut monstrueux à Hwoarang qui décolle littéralement du sol et retombe, inerte, tel une poupée de chiffons, le visage en sang.

- Xiao… Hwoarang… fait au loin la voix de Miharu.

Mais elle si loin que je n'entends rien, la journaliste aussi remue les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort…

Je ne comprends pas…

Je ne comprends pas…

Tout devient flou autour de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à réagir, je ne peux pas, je ne comprends pas, je n'y arrive pas car…

Ce n'est pas possible…

Ce n'est pas possible…

Ça n'est juste pas possible…

Quelqu'un crie.

Mes yeux restent fixés sur l'image du visage ensanglanté de Hwoarang.

L'infirmière de ce matin entre dans mon champ de vision : elle est inquiète, elle m'attrape par les épaules, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme mais je n'entends rien car quelqu'un crie à nouveau, plus fort, et d'autres personnes habillées de blanc entrent dans ma chambre et se précipitent vers moi, leurs mains qui me forcent à rester allongée me font prendre conscience que j'ai voulu me relever, quelque chose de pointu perfore la peau de mon bras, les cris deviennent plus perçants et tous ces gens me regardent comme si j'étais devenue folle et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui crie et que quelque chose de liquide coule sur mes joues et soudain une grande torpeur m'envahit, mon corps devient cotonneux, ma voix meurt sur un dernier cri et, alors que je sombre pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans les ténèbres bienveillantes de l'inconscience, je vois mon ami qui me sourit au loin sur l'écran de télévision et me fait un clin d'œil…

Et puis plus rien…

.

* * *

TBC...


	11. Farewell

Je suis fière de moi. J'ai écrit ce chapitre cet après-midi, de 16h30 à 00h non-stop, avec les OST De Tekken 2, Tekken 4 et Tekken 5 ( d'ailleurs, qui d'autre trouve que la musique d'ending de Wang est magnifique ? Sérieusement, elle est juste sublime, elle me donne des frissons à chaque fois que je l'écoute ) et en grignotant des M&M's et des galettes de riz, car j'avais peur de perdre l'inspiration qui a prit possession de moi si je m'arrêtais ne serait-ce que pour dîner...

Bref.

Breeeef...

Chapter eleven, ladies & gentlemen. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira car j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Encore trois chapitres ( voire quatre ) avant la fin de cette histoire…

Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, j'y répondrai demain car je suis littéralement trop exténuée pour le faire ce soir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 11 - Farewell**

.

.

_Le groom déposa sa valise près du lit et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de prendre congé._

_Restée seule, Xiaoyu fixa d'un regard émerveillé la gigantesque suite mise à sa disposition. Tout était magnifique, richement meublé et le lit à baldaquin __king size __lui faisait de l'œil. Panda grogna de satisfaction en découvrant l'énorme panier rembourré qui lui avait été attribué et n'attendit pas pour l'inaugurer._

_La salle de bains attenante, tout en marbre blanc et céramique dorée, avec son immense baignoire, promettait des heures de délassement délicieuses._

_Elle se mit aussitôt en peine de ranger ses affaires dans la penderie tandis que Panda s'endormait en poussant de petits grognements de plaisir._

_Elle était en train de sortir ses sous-vêtements de sa valise quand on frappa violemment à la porte, la faisant sursauter, et que Hwoarang entra aussitôt._

_« Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je te dise d'entrer !_

_- Navré, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos. Je voulais voir comment était ta chambre ! _

_- Oui eh bien, maintenant que tu l'as vue…_

_- Oh ! Sympa tes petites culottes ! Ça manque de dentelle si tu veux mon avis…_

_- Pervers ! s'écria-t-elle en cachant ses sous-vêtements. Sors d'ici !_

_- Non mais vraiment, permet-moi d'insister, je m'y connais un peu en lingerie…_

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme._

_- … et donc, poursuivit-il sans se formaliser de l'interruption, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que les culottes en coton blanc avec des petits cœurs roses ne seront pas suffisantes pour attirer l'attention de ce cher Kazama…_

_Mortifiée, Xiaoyu attrapa un coussin et le lui envoya à la figure. Il atteignit sa cible, qui émit un « Humph »._

_- D'autres conseils à donner sur mes sous-vêtements ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés._

_- Une prochaine fois peut-être, là tu me sembles tendue… comme un string ! Hahaha !_

_Fier de son jeu de mot, il éclata de rire en se tapant les cuisses, sous le regard navré de la jeune femme._

_- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, soupira-t-elle._

_- Plus sérieusement, reprit le jeune homme, pour le dîner d'ouverture du tournoi, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ?_

_Xiaoyu se figea._

_- Hein ?_

_- En tout bien tout honneur ! Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas pédophile !_

_Elle se relaxa sensiblement._

_- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux autres filles ? Il y a une Amérindienne très jolie…_

_- Elle porte des plumes d'oiseaux ! Je ne suis pas zoophile !_

_Elle éclata de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête…_

_- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?_

_- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, non ?_

_- Hum… peut-être bien… répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux._

_- Je suis toute ouïe…_

_Il s'allongea sur le lit et croisa les bras derrière la tête._

_- Tu cherches toujours à attirer l'attention de Kazama ?_

_- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux._

_- Moi aussi. Mais jusqu'à présent, nos efforts pour lui parler, aussi acharnés soient-ils, ont été vains, tu es d'accord ?_

_Elle hocha la tête, inquiète de ce qui allait suivre._

_- Nous allons donc adopter la tactique inverse, c'est-à-dire l'ignorer !_

_- Hum…_

_- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. Laisse-moi donc t'exposer mon plan infaillible. Premièrement, Kazama et toi êtes amis, et moi il me déteste. Il pense que je suis un voyou de la pire espèce. L'idée, c'est de provoquer au mieux sa jalousie, au pire, son instinct de protection. S'il te voit en ma compagnie, il va penser que je tente de te dévergonder et il va soit te mettre en garde comme le brave garçon qu'il est, soit m'interdire de t'approcher. Dans les deux cas, l'un d'entre nous est gagnant._

_- Euh… Oui…_

_- Il faut donc que toi et moi agissions comme si nous flirtions. Je vais jouer le dragueur romantique et toi, tu joueras la jeune fille innocente et rougissante._

_- D'accord, répondit-elle, amusée et excitée par sa proposition._

_- Il faut par contre que tu aies une tenue complétement différente de celles que tu as d'habitude. Il doit te voir comme une femme, pas comme une gamine ! Tu as l'air d'avoir treize ans !_

_- Hey !_

_- Pas de « hey » ! On vire les couettes et les couleurs pastel ! Est-ce que tu as une robe de soirée ? demanda-t-il en se redressant._

_- Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment une robe de soirée, mais elle peut faire l'affaire._

_- Montre-la-moi._

_Elle obéit et déplia une robe à volants rose bonbon devant lui. Il resta silencieux un instant, fixant la robe, puis la regarda._

_- T'es pas sérieuse…_

_- Quoi ? Elle est très bien cette robe !_

_- Pour une kermesse ! Pas pour une soirée de gala ! Il va y avoir des médias, Miss Couettes ! Des gens importants ! Tu n'as pas envie qu'on te voit avec cette robe quand même ?_

_- Bon ! soupira-t-elle avec agacement. Je n'ai rien d'autre !_

_Hwoarang réfléchit longuement puis un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_- Tu es bien la pupille de Heihachi ?_

_- Euh… Oui…_

_- Ça veut donc dire que c'est lui qui se charge de prendre toutes tes dépenses à ses frais ?_

_- Euh… Oui, répondit-elle, angoissée par ce qu'il allait lui proposer._

_- Parfait ! On va faire du shopping ! Suis-moi ! »_

_Et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la chambre._

.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut et la douleur lancinante qui traverse aussitôt mes flancs me fait gémir pitoyablement.

Il fait nuit noire et le réveil posé près de moi indique qu'il est bientôt une heure du matin. Le monitoring clignote dans l'obscurité et, étrangement, le fait d'entendre les battements de mon cœur m'apaise doucement et je me rallonge dans mon lit, soupirant profondément.

Sans savoir pourquoi, une étrange angoisse m'assaille : j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se trouve dans ma chambre. Battant des cils pour mieux m'habituer à l'obscurité, je tourne la tête et ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur.

Une ombre est assise sur le fauteuil posé dans l'angle de la pièce. Le cœur battant la chamade, je la regarde se lever et s'approcher de moi, avant de sentir mon estomac se nouer en la reconnaissant.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande sèchement.

Il semble pris de court et hausse les épaules, regardant ailleurs. Il a posé sa veste de cuir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et porte un jean et un tee-shirt blanc

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Tu es déjà venu hier.

- Il y a un nombre de visite limité ? plaisante-t-il.

- Non, mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de te voir ?

Son sourire disparait et il paraît blessé l'espace d'un court instant. Je m'en veux de l'attaquer de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, ni l'état dans lequel je ne me suis trouvée par la suite. Heureusement que Hwoarang était là pour…

Hwoarang ?

Oh mon dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier ?

Je rabats prestement la couverture, et pivote pour descendre du lit, ignorant la douleur dans mes cotes.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Je ne réponds pas et me mets péniblement debout. Mes jambes flageolent dangereusement mais je serre les dents. Il faut que je voie Hwoarang ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ? Ces maudits infirmiers et leurs satanés tranquillisants ! Je commence à débrancher les fils qui me relient au monitoring mais Jin s'interpose.

- Arrête, tu vas aggraver tes blessures !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! je m'exclame en le repoussant aussi fort que je peux, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Il recule néanmoins, et son regard est inquiet.

- S'il-te-plaît, dit-il d'une voix conciliante, si tu as besoin de quelque chose je vais te le chercher, mais reste tranquille.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, je veux juste voir Hwoarang !

- Hwoarang ?

J'avance pour ouvrir la porte mais il me barre la route, le visage sombre.

- Laisse-moi passer ! j'exige, en sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Pas question !

- Tu es sérieux là ? Tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher d'aller le voir ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Tu vas retourner dans ton lit avant de te faire plus de mal.

Son ton paternaliste et moralisateur me met hors de moi et, si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je lui collerais volontiers mon poing sur la figure, quitte à abîmer son joli visage.

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est une blague ? Hier tu me disais que tu ne voulais pas de mon amitié et maintenant tu joues les bons samaritains ? T'es schizo ou quoi ?

Il ne répond pas et je tente de le déloger mais il attrape mes mains.

- Retourne dans ton lit !

Je sens que je suis à deux doigts d'exploser. Tout ça est trop pour moi : la défaite contre Heihachi, mon corps qui me fait souffrir le martyr, Jin qui me rejette et Hwoarang mort… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas que je veuille le voir ?

Je me dégage en serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

- Quand tu agis aussi puérilement, si !

- Puérilement ? Puérilement !? je hurle, ivre de colère. Mais va au diable espèce de connard !

Il me fixe avec des yeux écarquillés, estomaqué par ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me retourne pour attraper la première chose qui me passe sous la main – une télécommande en l'occurrence – et la lui jette à la figure. Il l'esquive de justesse et lève les bras pour se protéger le visage en voyant que j'ai de nouveau un projectile en main.

- Xiao… tente-t-il.

- NON ! Pas de « Xiao » ! Plus de « Xiao » ! C'est fini tout ça ! On n'est plus amis, t'as oublié ?!

Il se réfugie derrière le fauteuil pour échapper à ma crise de furie.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! C'est TA faute s'il est mort ! Retourne bombarder des gens innocents, tu ne sais faire que ça !

Quand je n'ai plus rien sous la main, je m'effondre au sol, la vue brouillée par les larmes que je ne peux plus retenir. Il est aussitôt auprès de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je sanglote contre son épaule, sans même me soucier du fait que je salis son tee-shirt, ni même du fait que c'est la première fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

Non, je continue de pleurer parce que malgré toutes les horreurs que je viens de lui dire, je l'aime toujours autant et sa présence et sa chaleur me réconfortent plus sûrement qu'autre chose.

Il me soulève avec précaution et me rallonge doucement, avant de rabattre la couverture sur moi. J'entends qu'il relève les stores et la lumière de la lune éclaire lentement la pièce.

- Hwoarang n'est pas mort.

- Quoi ? je croasse en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Il n'est pas mort…

- Mais… mais à la télévision… ils ont dit que Kazuya… ils ont montré…

- Ces imbéciles ont tout inventé, soupire-t-il en prenant une chaise pour venir s'asseoir près de moi.

Je me redresse et fixe son visage. Il a l'air fatigué, comme s'il avait un poids invisible sur le cœur.

- Le tournoi du Tekken est un évènement de renommée mondiale et les chaînes sont prêtes à payer très cher pour les droits de diffusion. Néanmoins, une seule a ce privilège. La chaîne qui a relayé la soi-disant mort de Hwoarang est une chaine concurrente, qui voulait créer le buzz avec la mort d'un des combattants.

- Mais alors, comment va Hwoarang ?

- Il est ici.

Je vais pour rabattre la couverture et me lever, mais Jin m'arrête.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir, pas pour le moment en tous cas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il est en soins intensifs depuis qu'il est arrivé. Kazuya ne l'a pas tué, mais il s'en est tiré de justesse.

Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Il a l'air si mortellement sérieux quand il dit ça que je me rends soudainement compte que j'ai été à deux doigts de perdre mon ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? je demande d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

- Traumatisme crânien.

Mon estomac se contacte violemment et je déglutis difficilement avant de demander :

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Les chirurgiens ont pu résorber l'hématome qui s'est formé dans sa boîte crânienne rapidement. Mais il est dans le coma…

- Il va s'en sortir, je dis d'une voix affirmée. Je le connais bien, c'est un dur à cuire. Et puis, tu lui dois un combat. Rien que pour ça il va rester en vie.

Jin sourit à tour et nous restons silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, je lève les yeux pour voir qu'il fixe d'un regard intense, comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Je me sens rougir et détourne les yeux en me raclant la gorge.

- Félicitations pour ta qualification.

- Oh… Merci.

- Comment va Heihachi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à lui ? demande-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- J'étais sa pupille si tu te rappelles bien.

- Et tu continues à croire que c'est un homme bien après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Non, mais…

- Si je ne t'avais pas prévenue de te méfier de lui avant le quatrième tournoi, tu ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est !

- Alors c'était bien toi… je murmure. Pourquoi tu m'as prévenue ?

Il me regard comme si j'étais devenue folle, puis il secoue la tête en grommelant. Il se poste devant la fenêtre et reste immobile, le regard fixé au loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son visage éclairé par la lumière de la lune et, sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, mon cœur se met à tambouriner plus fort, ce qui accélère les bruits émis par le monitoring.

Alerté, Jin se précipite vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il avec une inquiétude que je lui ai rarement vue. Tu as mal ?

- Non, je réponds, surprise par sa réaction. C'est juste mon cœur qui fait des siennes, je plaisante maladroitement.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je t'assure.

Il a l'air soulagé et recule de quelques pas.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es là, je lui fais remarquer.

Je le vois passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupirer longuement, puis il revient s'asseoir près de moi.

- Ecoute, Xiao, j'ai très peu de temps…

- Comment ça, tu as très peu de temps ?

- Demain c'est la finale… et… il y a des chances pour que j'y reste…

- Personne ne peut te battre, Jin, je déclare en riant doucement.

Il sourit à son tour, et mon dieu, ce sourire me fait monter les larmes aux yeux car c'est le premier vrai sourire du Jin que je connais et que j'ai tant cherché.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, répond-il, mais le fait est qu'il y a toujours plus puissant que soit… Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, précise-t-il devant mon air étonné. Pour t'avoir laissée deux ans sans nouvelles après notre premier tournoi. Pour t'avoir repoussée alors que tu essayais de m'aider. Pour m'être comporté comme le pire ami qu'on puisse avoir.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me dire tout ça ?

- Mais, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, Xiao, continue-t-il, ce dont je veux que tu sois certaine, c'est que j'ai fait tout ça dans l'unique but de te protéger.

Je ne peux rien répondre à cela, mais avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir, je lui demande :

- Et tous ces pauvres gens qui sont morts par ta faute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas protégés, eux aussi ?

Il me fixe sans rien répondre, mais il ne peut cacher son regard douloureux.

- Tu fais la guerre au monde entier, tu rases des villes entières sans remords, tu tues toujours plus de gens… mais malgré tout ça tu trouves le temps de te soucier de ma protection ? Est-ce que ça te semble normal ?

Il continue de me fixer de ses yeux sombres, et je vois que ce que lui dis le touche, quelque part dans cet océan de désinvolture. Moi, j'ai juste mal au cœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que mon meilleur ami devenu pire que Heihachi et Kazuya réunis ?

Il détourne la tête, et je vois ses mâchoires se crisper violemment. Il est si proche mais je le sens si loin de moi, et j'aimerais tellement l'aider. Si seulement il voulait bien…

Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, ses yeux sont remplis de tristesse et il m'adresse un faible sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

Je le regarde sans réagir, surprise, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il n'y aura bientôt plus de guerre, plus de bombardements, plus rien…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à mes oreilles, ça sonne comme un adieu ?

- Tu me fais peur.

- Il ne faut pas, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit et plonge son regard dans le mien, toujours avec ce sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il est trop près…

- Je te promets de mettre un terme à tout ça… murmure-t-il.

Il se pencha et je ferme les yeux, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et se redresse légèrement, me regardant ouvrir les yeux, complétement perdue. Les « Bip » du monitoring sont devenus plus rapides et désordonnés. Il sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait te faire autant d'effet, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Je frissonne sous le timbre de sa voix, troublée par ce baiser, par cette proximité, par sa chaleur et surtout par ses yeux qui semblent vouloir lire en moi. Il est beaucoup trop près…

- C'est parce que c'est toi… je murmure sans me rendre compte de ce que je dis.

Son sourire disparait et il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se tait, la surprise la plus totale peinte sur son visage. Puis, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'embrasse.

A cet instant précis, c'est comme une explosion qui survient en moi. Mon cœur déjà malmené fait un bond dans ma poitrine et mon corps se tend en avant. Mon esprit est en ébullition, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ces lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes et à ce bien-être qui m'envahit par vagues et oh mon dieu, je suis en train d'embrasser Jin…

Il veut se redresser.

- Non, je chuchote en nouant mes bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Mon audace ne me fait même pas rougir, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension et, tandis que nous nous embrassons, je sens une étrange chaleur monter en moi.

Je frissonne quand je sens ses mains se poser doucement sur ma taille, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser mon cou. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe et je me cambre contre lui. Je remarque vaguement qu'il s'est déplacé pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, en appui sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Ses mains se déplacent sous ma blouse d'hôpital, caressant la peau de mon ventre et je me mords les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bon ? Je décide d'agir à mon tour et enlève les derniers fils qui me relient aux machines avant de lui ôter son tee-shirt.

Bien que je l'aie déjà vu plusieurs fois torse nu, j'en ai quand même le souffle coupé. Il dégage tant de puissance que je me sens minuscule et gauche face à lui. Il me fixe d'un regard ardent que je n'arrive pas à soutenir, tout en dégrafant ma blouse et je me retrouve bientôt nue face à lui.

Ma conscience refait surface et je me sens rougir de honte. Je tente de me dérober à son regard mais il m'attire contre lui, et le contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne m'arrache un soupir de bien-être. Il est si chaud, si passionné…

Je ne suis pas une petite fille innocente, je me suis déjà plusieurs fois imaginé ce que ce serait de faire l'amour avec lui et je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons vraiment le faire, mais je ne veux surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Mes mains, qui semblent désormais avoir une vie propre, se posent sur la ceinture de son pantalon et je m'apprête à la déboucler lorsqu'il s'arrache brusquement à mon étreinte et s'éloigne précipitamment du lit, comme si je l'avais brûlé.

Wow.

Je le regarde coller son front contre la fenêtre, la respiration saccadée, les muscles de son dos crispés. Indécise, je reboutonne ma blouse et rabats le drap sur moi, ayant soudainement froid.

- Jin… je murmure.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix rauque et altérée. Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? je demande avec incompréhension. J'en ai envie et tu en as envie…

- Ce n'est pas si simple, répond-il en se tournant pour ramasser son tee-shirt et l'enfiler rapidement.

Je le regarde faire, ne comprenant toujours pas quelle mouche l'a piqué. Un doute affreux m'enserre soudain le cœur et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Je ne suis pas assez jolie ?

Il se tourne d'un seul homme face à moi, les sourcils froncés et s'approche à grands pas. Je constate qu'il est en colère mais il prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. A mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas de la colère, mais du désespoir que j'y lis.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es parfaite. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui suis trop dangereux…

Il s'interrompt brusquement et ferme les yeux, son front collé contre le mien.

- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu as quelque chose comme le SIDA ?

Il a un petit rire qui suinte l'amertume.

- Quelque chose comme ça, murmure-t-il.

- Eh bien, je commence. Il y a toujours les… enfin… préservatifs…

Et je sens que je rougis furieusement en prenant conscience de la tournure de notre conversation. Jin me regarde avec un sourire triste.

- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Xiao. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Mais alors…

- Alors rien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir… enfin… je me suis oublié. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Est-ce que c'est une de ces manières détournées dont les Japonais sont friands de me dire qu'il ne veut pas d'une quelconque relation ? Je garde les yeux baissés, et je sens l'amertume et la tristesse qui m'envahissent. Je me rallonge dans mon lit.

Mes yeux me brûlent et je me sens si mal que j'ai envie de pleurer. Incapable de lui faire face, morte de honte, je me tourne pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point il m'a blessée.

- Dans ce cas, retiens-toi la prochaine fois, je réplique d'une voix aussi froide que possible.

Qu'il parte… Que je puisse pleurer en paix…

- La prochaine fois… répète-t-il d'une voix si faible que je ne l'entends presque pas.

Je le sens s'allonger derrière moi, enfouir son visage contre ma nuque et je me raidis, ne sachant que faire.

- Jin…

- Laisse-moi juste rester avec toi, demande-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Juste pour ce soir… »

Je suis médusée par cette demande inattendue, surtout après ce qu'il vient de me dire, mais malgré mon orgueil blessé, je ne peux me résoudre à refuser, et je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, la tête bourdonnante.

Si je pouvais me pincer, je le ferais pour me convaincre que non, je ne rêve pas, je suis bel et bien dans le même lit que l'homme dont je suis amoureuse.

La sensation est grisante.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'enlacer à mon tour, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais je sens qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal ce soir et qu'il a juste besoin de réconfort et d'une présence physique.

Aussi je m'efforce de tempérer les pulsions qui m'assaillaient et je ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant qui, je le sens, ne se reproduira sûrement jamais.

Jin sent bon. Sa peau est douce. Son étreinte est à la fois rassurante et apaisante. Je sens que je m'endors peu à peu, bercée par le bruit de sa respiration calme et profonde.

Il murmure quelque chose à mon oreille mais je m'endors avant d'avoir pu comprendre…

.

.

_« Miss Couettes, je ne veux vraiment pas te mettre la pression, mais le dîner commence dans dix minutes…_

_- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! J'ai presque fini !_

_- Ça fait une heure que tu dis ça !_

_- Zut ! »_

_Elle se tourna vers le miroir et finit de maquiller ses cils. Puis elle passa le bâton de rouge à lèvres carmin choisi par Hwoarang sur ses lèvres et s'observa dans le grand miroir à pied._

_Le jeune homme et elle avaient dévalisé les boutiques de luxe du complexe hôtelier Mishima Resort et, si Hwoarang avait rapidement trouvé un smoking noir impeccable pour lui, il avait été particulièrement pointilleux sur le choix de la robe de Xiaoyu. Elle avait dû essayer des dizaines de tenues et de chaussures avant qu'ils ne tombent d'accord sur une robe longue en mousseline noire, d'une simplicité étonnante, mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Le jeune homme avait longuement sifflé quand elle était sortie de la cabine d'essayage._

_Elle devait reconnaître que la robe la mettait particulièrement en valeur, faisant ressortir ses courbes et la faisant paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était. Les escarpins noirs à bouts ouverts lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres et lui donnaient l'allure d'une reine, même si elle avait dû batailler pour ne pas tomber au tout début._

_Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux brillants en un chignon bas sur le côté et avait vernis ses mains et ses pieds d'un rouge assortit à ses lèvres. Hwoarang prétendait que les hommes ne résistaient jamais au vernis rouge et Xiaoyu avait obtempéré pour qu'il lui fiche la paix._

_Elle attrapa la pochette noire et argent dans laquelle elle glissa son téléphone et sa carte d'hôtel et sortit de la salle de bains._

_« Ah enfin ! s'exclama Hwoarang avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ?! s'inquiéta immédiatement Xiaoyu. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?_

_- Euh… Non, pas du tout, répondit-il avec une certaine gêne et la jeune femme en fut surprise, lui qui était toujours maître de lui-même._

_Il finit par lui adresser un sourire chaleureux._

_- Tu es sublime. Si même avec ça Kazama ne réagit pas, c'est que c'est vraiment un idiot fini. Ou un eunuque, qui sait ? »_

_Xiaoyu éclata de rire et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Il était très élégant dans ce smoking qui faisait ressortir sa musculature. Il avait néanmoins déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise pour un coté décontracté._

_Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils traversèrent l'accueil, puis un long corridor menant jusqu'au lobby où avait lieu le dîner. L'endroit était époustouflant. De longs et magnifiques chandeliers de cristal pendaient au plafond et le sol était recouvert d'une immense tapisserie. De petites tables étaient dressées dans toute la pièce et les convives mangeaient et parlaient bruyamment, tandis qu'un orchestre, installé en hauteur, jouaient des morceaux de jazz. Les serveurs tout de blanc vêtus s'affairaient, portant des plats raffinés ou des flûtes de champagnes. Les journalistes interviewaient les combattants en partageant leur table. _

_Hwoarang arracha Xiaoyu à sa contemplation et l'entraîna vers Heihachi Mishima, qui saluait les journalistes. Jin se tenait près de lui, en retrait, et saluait également les personnalités. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade, tant il était beau dans son costume noir, et elle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder et de se calmer tout en avançant. Le patriarche Mishima les salua avec son exubérance habituelle._

_« Xiao-chan, tu es très en beauté, la complimenta-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain._

_- Merci Mishima-sama. Voici Hwoarang, qui vient de Corée._

_Ce dernier s'inclina en saluant son vis-à-vis._

_- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Mishima-sama._

_- Ah, le disciple de Maître Doo San ? Sois le bienvenu !_

_- Merci, Mishima-sama._

_- Voici mon petit-fils, Jin Kazama._

_Les deux rivaux échangèrent un bref signe de tête._

_- Et prend soin de ma petite Xiaoyu ! l'avertit-il en agitant un index menaçant._

_- Comptez sur moi, répondit le jeune homme en adressant un sourire à la jeune femme qui baissa pudiquement les yeux._

_Ils s'éloignèrent et prirent place à une table inoccupée._

_- Alors ? demanda Xiaoyu avec angoisse._

_- Ne te retourne pas, mais il ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis que nous les avons salués._

_Elle jubila intérieurement et sautilla sur sa chaise. Un serveur leur apporta deux flûtes de champagne ainsi qu'un plateau de petits fours et ils trinquèrent joyeusement._

_- Fais-moi goûter un canapé, demanda Hwoarang._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Approche-le de ma bouche, comme si tu me donnais la becquée._

_- Euh… tu es sûr ?_

_- Absolument !_

_Elle obtempéra et lui tendit un feuilleté aux fruits de mer qu'il happa sans la quitter des yeux. Elle contint difficilement un fou rire en voyant son manège._

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors, répondit-il lentement avec un sourire ravi, si ce cher Kazama avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serai en ce moment aussi troué qu'un gruyère…_

_Xiaoyu éclata de rire, extatique, en le voyant adresser un clin d'œil moqueur à son rival, qui devait fulminer._

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut faire honneur au repas !_

_Ils dégustèrent les mets apportés par les serveurs et accueillirent une journaliste américaine à leur table._

_-Bonsoir ! Je suis Norma Garrett, du Washington Post ! Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ?_

_- Bien sûr ! répondit Hwoarang avec un grand sourire._

_- Vous êtes vraiment le plus beau couple de la soirée, les complimenta-t-elle. Miss Ling, j'adore votre robe, de qui est-ce ?_

_- Oh merci, c'est une robe Dior._

_- Elle vous va à ravir ! Bien, j'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser, et je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée. _

_La journaliste sortit un dictaphone qu'elle enclencha et commença l'interview. L'alcool aidant, et leur intervieweuse étant très amicale, ils se détendirent et se prêtèrent complètement au jeu. Norma avait l'air ravie en finissant l'enregistrement. _

_- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo ? Vous êtes si beaux que dois absolument convaincre mon boss de vous mettre en première page !_

_Ils se levèrent, titubant légèrement, et prirent la pose, Hworang avec un bras autour de la taille de Xiaoyu, et cette dernière collée contre lui._

_- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la journaliste, vous avez été adorables._

_- Merci à vous, répondit Xiaoyu. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir les photos si ça ne vous ennuie pas._

_- Pas du tout, tenez, voici ma carte, dit-elle lui tendant le carton, toutes mes coordonnées sont dessus, n'hésitez pas à me contacter._

_- Sans faute, promis la jeune femme._

_La journaliste prit congé d'eux et ils retournèrent s'asseoir pour terminer leur repas._

_- Alors, Monsieur Hwoarang, commença Xiaoyu, tout se déroule comme vous le souhaitez ?_

_- A merveille ! répondit ce dernier avec un sourire satisfait. Notre ami commun ne tient plus en place depuis qu'on a été pris en photo. Je parie que nous allons enfin avoir droit à une réaction._

_Malgré le fait qu'elle soit légèrement pompette, la jeune femme sentit son estomac se contacter à l'idée d'être confrontée à Jin._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû boire tout ce champagne, geignit-elle. J'ai la tête qui tourne !_

_- Va te rafraîchir, proposa Hwoarang._

_Puis il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille._

_- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui va avoir le privilège de lui parler en premier. Je te parie mon smoking qu'il va te suivre si tu sors pour aller aux toilettes._

_- Ha ! Tu ne risques pas grand-chose à parier ce smoking, vu que tu ne l'as pas payé !_

_- Peut-être, mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je sois en train de te parler à l'oreille…_

_Xiaoyu sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir le dos et réprima un rire nerveux._

_- Ok, répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Advienne que pourra… »_

_Elle salua quelques journalistes sur le chemin et prit la direction des toilettes les plus proches, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que Jin allait sûrement… Elle entra dans les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. L'alcool lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues, ce qui avait l'avantage de remplacer le blush, et elle se trouva jolie. Elle ouvrit le robinet et mouilla ses mains et ses bras, puis son décolleté et passa une main fraîche sur sa nuque. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'eau froide pour vous redonner les idées claires !_

_Jin ne l'avait pas suivie mais tant pis, au moins il avait réagi. Elle allait retourner dans le lobby et passer une excellente fin de soirée avec Hwoarang, qui allait lui donner son smoking perdu. _

_Qui eut cru qu'il pouvait être aussi agréable ? songea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en se figeant devant Jin._

_Qui la regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée._

_« Les toilettes pour hommes ne sont pas ici ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, bénissant l'alcool qui lui permettait de masquer son trouble._

_- Il faut que je te parle, répliqua-t-il, l'air mortellement sérieux._

_- Désolée, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend ! répondit-elle joyeusement en le contournant._

_Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras…_

_- Il attendra. »_

… _et l'entraîna à sa suite…_

.

.

Je me réveille avec l'impression d'un vide et palpe le lit derrière moi.

Jin n'est plus là.

J'allume la lampe et me redresse tout à fait. Le réveille indique trois heures du matin. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est partit. Mais pourquoi est-il partit ?

Je me lève difficilement, un pied après l'autre, et marche avec précaution dans la chambre. Mon dieu, mon corps est comme une plaie immense.

Il faut absolument que j'appelle Miharu ! Elle ne sait pas que Howarang est vivant, elle doit certainement se faire un sang d'encre, tout comme Asuka !

Je vais pour prendre mon téléphone sur la table de nuit quand je remarque une fleur posée sur un mouchoir en tissu blanc. Un myosotis, pour être exacte, qui n'était pas là avant.

Je fixe la fleur avec stupéfaction, avant de me souvenir…

_Le myosotis, récitait la voix de Jin, alors que je le revois, quatre ans auparavant, souriant dans son uniforme scolaire. C'est…_

Une larme roule sur ma joue….

_Ne m'oubliez pas…_

Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Cet imbécile…

Je ferme les yeux et me rassoit sur le lit, alors que je comprends soudain pourquoi il est venu cette nuit, pourquoi il s'est excusé, pourquoi il a tenu à dormir avec moi et surtout, surtout, pourquoi il parlait comme s'il n'allait plus me revoir…

Cette idée m'est insupportable.

Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un…

La porte est difficile à faire coulisser mais je parviens à l'ouvrir et m'engage dans le long couloir. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ce qui est bizarre. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, j'atteins un ascenseur et m'engouffre dedans. Le récapitulatif des étages et des services indique que les soins intensifs sont au troisième étage et j'appuie sur le bouton.

Quand je sors prudemment de l'ascenseur, il n'y a personne. Tout ça n'est absolument pas normal et je sens l'angoisse qui me gagne peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que le personnel ait déserté l'hôpital ? Et les patients ? Est-ce qu'ils les ont abandonnés ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je crie sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je me retourne d'un bond pour voir Lars qui a l'air particulièrement tendu. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter au coup tant je suis heureuse de les voir.

« Miss Ling, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Moi aussi ! je réponds avec des trémolos dans la voix. Je crois que Jin va mourir…

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Il est venu cette nuit et… il était bizarre… il a laissé entendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la finale…

- Jin a quitté le Japon il y a une demi-heure.

- Quoi ? Mais… et la finale ?

- Je crois que lui et Kazuya vont s'affronter à l'abri des regards. Je n'ai plus accès à la base de données de la Mishima Zaibatsu et j'ai perdu sa trace une fois qu'il a franchi les frontières du pays. Mais il y a une personne qui doit savoir où il est.

- Qui ça ? je m'exclame.

- Votre grand-père.

- Mon grand… Non ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il sache quoi que ce soit ? Il vit en ermite depuis un an !

- C'est Lee Chaolan qui m'a contacté. Il a été son disciple bien avant vous. Votre grand-père connaît la famille Mishima depuis des années, ainsi que ses agissements. Dites-nous où il se trouve, Xiaoyu ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour sauver Jin !

Je le regarde me fixer de ses grands yeux suppliants. Il semble honnête, mais j'ai peur…

Hwoarang, Jin… Je ne veux pas les perdre.

- Très bien, mais je viens avec vous… »

.

.

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Cold Hard Truth

_Quatre mois pile poil ! J'avais prévu de poster la suite de cette histoire plus tôt, malheureusement j'ai perdu ma clé USB._

_Dans Paris._

_Avec tous mes chapitres pré-entamés…_

_Dire que j'étais désespérée serait un euphémisme, mais j'ai bravement remonté mes manches et… Tadaaam ! Voici le chapitre 12 !_

_Je ne vous raconte pas le temps que j'ai passé à faire des recherches sur les avions ainsi que les calculs de voyage et les décalages horaires pour ce chapitre… Une horreur !_

_J'arrête ici mon blabla et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 12 – Cold Hard Truth**

.

_._

_Jin l'entraînait à travers un dédale de couloirs, sa main impitoyablement refermée sur son poignet et elle avait bien du mal à suivre son rythme._

_Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, la fit entrer, referma la porte derrière elle, et la plaqua contre le montant de bois, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle songea qu'il avait vraiment l'air énervé et elle réprima un gloussement, se doutant qu'il n'apprécierait pas sa réaction._

_Il la fixait avec des yeux sombres et elle pouvait voir les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire._

_« Alors ? fit-il._

_- Alors ? répéta-t-elle, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir._

_- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_

_- Excellente, et toi ?_

_Il serra les dents et son regard se durcit._

_- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un type pareil ?_

_- C'est un ami._

_- Un ami ! Tu ne le connais même pas !_

_- Bien sûr que si ! On a passé plusieurs soirées ensemble !_

_Voyant que ses paroles avaient été mal interprétées, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire._

_- Pardon, je voulais dire que nous avons passé plusieurs soirées à discuter. Il se donne un genre de voyou rebelle mais il est plutôt sympa…_

_- Tu ne connais pas ce genre de types ! Il te fait croire n'importe quoi mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est…_

_Il s'interrompit soudain, l'air embarrassé._

_- Oui ?_

_- Il cherche juste à profiter de toi ! Tu es jeune et belle, tu es une proie parfaite !_

_Elle rosit de plaisir en l'entendant la qualifier de « belle » et elle gloussa._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu as dit que j'étais belle, babilla-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Jin resta figé, les joues empourprées, puis se décolla du mur et recula d'un pas. Il la contempla de haut en bas, si intensément qu'elle en fut gênée._

_- Oui tu es belle Xiao, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux._

_- C'est gentil, merci beaucoup, mais est-ce que ça n'est pas un peu contradictoire avec le fait que tu m'aies ignorée ces dernières semaines ?_

_Il resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre._

_Trois coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et Xiaoyu s'éloigna alors que Jin ouvrait la porte à la volée pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le sourire goguenard de Hwoarang._

_- Ce n'est pas très poli d'accaparer ma partenaire de la sorte, dit-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé._

_- Toi ! siffla Jin._

_- Moi. Et si tu as fini, Kazama, j'aimerais récupérer cette charmante jeune femme, nous avons un programme très chargé, fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Xiaoyu._

_Cela ne plut absolument pas à son rival qui s'avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant._

_- Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'elle !_

_- Voyez-vous ça ! Depuis quand tu décides à sa place ?_

_- Depuis que je sais ce que tu as en tête ! Les types comme toi me dégoûtent !_

_Hwoarang perdit aussitôt son air moqueur et s'avança lui aussi._

_- Ah oui ? Tu te crois mieux que moi, Kazama, parce que ton grand-père est riche ? Je ne supporte pas les sales petits bourgeois dans ton genre ! _

_Ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper lorsque Xiaoyu bondit entre eux pour les séparer._

_- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes ridicules !_

_- Reste en-dehors de ça, gamine, lança Hwoarang avec un rictus. Je vais enfin régler son compte à ce prétentieux !_

_Jin eut un reniflement méprisant._

_- Tu te crois intimidant ? A part ouvrir ta grande bouche et aboyer comme un chien, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir faire autre chose !_

_Le rouquin poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui, le poing levé, repoussant Xiaoyu qui trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle poussa un gémissement en sentant une douleur lancinante dans sa cheville gauche. Ôtant sa chaussure, elle tenta de bouger son pied mais dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous la douleur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes._

_Les deux hommes finirent par se rappeler de sa présence et se précipitèrent vers elle pour la relever._

_- Ne me touchez pas, bande d'abrutis ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant sa chaussure dans leur direction._

_- Wow ! Du calme ! s'exclama Hwoarang qui évita le projectile de justesse._

_- Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, espèces d'idiots ! piailla-t-elle en se relevant difficilement, la colère suintant de chaque pore de sa peau._

_- Xiao, commença Jin avec un regard désolé._

_- Non ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Massacrez-vous autant que vous voulez mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une voix derrière eux._

_Ils se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir un homme vêtu de vêtements chinois vert et violet. Il avait des cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval et les fixait avec les sourcils froncés._

_- Miss, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à Xiaoyu. Est-ce que ces hommes vous importunent ?_

_Xiaoyu jeta un bref regard aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face et secoua la tête._

_- Non, mais je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous pouviez me raccompagner à ma chambre. J'ai bien peur de m'être foulé la cheville._

_L'homme accepta et l'aida à s'appuyer sur son bras pour la conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans aucun regard pour Jin et Hwoarang..._

_._

_._

Lars me regarde avec incrédulité avant de secouer la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Ling-san.

- Au contraire, je réponds. Il est hors de question que je ne vienne pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de voyager. Vous avez été gravement blessée, comment voulez-vous vous déplacer avec vos côtes cassées ?

- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé, mais je ne serai pas un poids mort si c'est ce que vous craignez. J'ai beaucoup de ressources.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

- Écoutez, vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver mon grand-père et moi j'ai besoin de vous pour trouver Jin. Je vous en supplie, je continue en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Il me regarde l'espace d'un instant sans rien dire, puis soupire profondément.

- Très bien, vous venez avec moi. Mais je vous préviens, reprend-il avec sérieux, vous suivrez mes consignes à la lettre !

- Entendu.

- Je suis sérieux Ling-san, insiste-t-il en me sondant d'un regard mortellement froid. Je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

- Je vous promets de vous obéir, je réponds.

Il hoche brièvement la tête et se dirige vers un fauteuil roulant qui a été abandonné dans le couloir et me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'obéis et il me pousse jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel nous nous engouffrons. Il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage et, lorsque nous sortons, je constate que cet étage est également désert.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande avec une inquiétude croissante. Comment se fait-il que l'hôpital soit désert ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me montrer en public alors que je suis recherché dans toute la ville. Mes hommes ont fait croire à une alerte à la bombe...

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- Non, je tiens juste à la vie. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli mourir ces dernières semaines. Jin Kazama ne pardonne pas la trahison, si on peut appeler ma prise de conscience une trahison...

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder alors que nous traversons le couloir et il a l'air si détaché en disant cela que je sens une pointe de compassion naître en moi.

- Mais, si vous êtes recherché, comment allons-nous faire pour rejoindre mon grand-père ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous allez être repéré si nous allons à l'aéroport et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de train à cette heure-ci.

- Nous n'allons pas prendre l'avion, ni même le train, répond-il.

- Quoi ! Nous n'allons quand même pas y aller en voiture ? je m'exclame. Mon grand-père habite à Akita, c'est à plus de quatre-cent kilomètres d'ici !

- Nous n'allons pas prendre la voiture non plus.

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Vous allez voir...

Arrivés au bout du couloir, il ouvre la porte donnant sur les escaliers de secours et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je peux marcher, ne vous en faites pas, je proteste en sentant mes joues rougir de gêne.

- Nous irons plus vite ainsi, répondit-il.

Il monte les marches rapidement, comme si je ne pesais rien et nous atteignons la porte qui mène au toit. Il la pousse et le froid me prend par surprise, moi qui suis toujours vêtue de ma blouse d'hôpital. Il fait encore nuit noir et j'entends en contrebas les sirènes des voitures de police et les cris des patients probablement terrifiés.

Lars continue d'avancer et je reconnais soudainement la forme d'un avion. Mais il est bien plus petit qu'un avion normal et surtout, le toit est ouvert et je comprends avec angoisse qu'il s'agit d'un avion de chasse.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

- Quoi ? Vous ne le trouvez pas magnifique ? C'est un Kawasaki T4 !

- C'est un avion de chasse ! Ça n'est pas prévu pour des personnes normales !

Il éclate de rire tout en avançant vers l'imposant appareil.

- C'est vrai mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de piloter, je vous rassure. Vous n'aurez rien à faire, je me charge de tout.

Je reste silencieuse alors que Lars monte sans effort sur le toit et m'installe avec douceur sur le siège passager derrière le sien. Il boucle ma ceinture de sécurité et prend place devant moi. Il allume plusieurs boutons et l'appareil se met à ronfler. Mon stress augmente de façon dramatique. Il se tourne vers moi.

- Quelle est l'adresse de votre grand-père ?

- Il vit dans les montagnes, je réponds.

- Aïe, je me disais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile... Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer approximativement la position ? me demande-t-il en me montrant une carte virtuelle sur son écran de bord.

Je désigne un point imaginaire sur l'écran et il tripote encore ses boutons avant de boucler sa ceinture.

- Ling-san, il faut que vous enfiliez votre casque.

J'obéis alors que mes mains tremblent sous l'effet de la peur et de l'excitation. Mon champ de vision est réduit par les verres fumés qui recouvrent mes yeux.

- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La voix de Lars, grésillant légèrement, me parvient aux oreilles.

- Je vous entends parfaitement.

- Parfait. Vérifiez que le masque à oxygène est bien fixé au casque.

J'obtempère et lui confirme que tout va bien. Les réacteurs commencent à vrombir et je m'efforce de respirer calmement pour faire retomber mon anxiété.

- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas Ling-san. Nous n'allons pas voler à très haute altitude. Savez-vous quelle est la distance entre Tôkyô et Akita ?

- Il y a environ quatre-cent cinquante kilomètres.

- Cet avion peut atteindre une vitesse maximale de mille trente-huit kilomètres à l'heure. À votre avis, combien de temps allons-nous mettre jusqu'à Akita ?

Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il veut vraiment que je fasse des maths dans un moment aussi angoissant ? Moi qui déteste les maths ?

- Je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas être en état de faire le moindre calcul mental pour être honnête.

Il rit et me répond :

- Nous allons mettre trente minutes.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Notre voyage va passer très vite, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez même pas le temps d'avoir peur.

Il effectue encore quelques manipulations et l'avion commence à avancer.

- Vous avez déjà décollé d'un toit ? je demande en crispant mes doigts sur le siège.

- Jamais, répond-il. Mais cet avion ne nécessite pas une grande piste de décollage. Vous avez déjà pris l'avion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, mais jamais dans ces conditions…

L'avion prend de la vitesse. Un peu plus loin je vois le rebord de l'immeuble qui se rapproche dangereusement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des parachutes ?

Lars éclate de rire et, bizarrement, cela a le mérite de me détendre un peu.

- C'est un avion de chasse, tout est prévu pour que vous restiez en vie.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou non, mais il est trop tard de toute façon car l'avion décolle et je contracte mon ventre sous la sensation désagréable de sentir le vide sous mes pieds. Nous prenons progressivement de la hauteur et l'appareil accélère. Sous mes yeux, je vois Tôkyô et ses lumières défiler à une vitesse folle.

- Tout va bien ? me demande Lars.

- Oui, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

- C'est normal, c'est parce que nous avons pris de l'altitude, vous ressentez les effets de la pression. Surtout, respirez profondément, vous devriez aller mieux.

Je suis son conseil et ferme les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens un peu mieux.

- Au fait, où est la jeune fille qui était avec vous la dernière fois ? Alisa, c'est bien ça ?

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment.

- Alisa m'a trahi. C'est un androïde au service de Jin Kazama.

- Quoi ?

- Ce soir, avant de venir vous retrouver, j'avais réussi à infiltrer la Mishima Zaibatsu avec Alisa. Nous avions réussi à nous débarrasser d'Eddy Gordo et de Nina Williams et nous étions sur le point d'arrêter Jin, lorsqu'Alisa a fait volte-face.

- Mais pourtant, elle était de votre côté…

- C'est ce que je croyais, mais il s'avère qu'elle a joué double jeu sur ordre de Jin. Sans doute pour mieux me surveiller et me manipuler…

Il y a tellement d'amertume dans sa voix que j'ai de la peine pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Elle m'a attaqué, et nous nous sommes battus. Jin en a profité pour s'enfuir. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, alors elle a facilement prit l'avantage, mais elle s'est enfuie à son tour sans me tuer.

Je reste silencieuse, tentant de rassembler mes pensées.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où ils sont allés ?

- Les soldats qui travaillent encore pour lui m'ont informé qu'ils ont prit la direction du Moyen-Orient, mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Alisa avait accès à la base de données de la Zaibatsu et, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se dirigent.

- Et vous pensez vraiment que mon grand-père le saura ?

- Votre grand-père est un vieil ami de la famille Mishima. Même si, selon vous, il vit en ermite, je pense qu'il sait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passe actuellement.

J'ai du mal à le croire.

- Si vous arrivez à découvrir l'endroit où il se rend, comment allez-vous vous rendre là-bas ? je demande.

- Ah, eh bien, cela ne dépend pas de moi... Mais nous ne devrions pas tarder à le savoir...

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Lars se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Nous y sommes.

- Quoi ! Déjà ?

- Je vous avais bien dit que nous y serions rapidement...

Je regarde autour de moi et reconnaît les montagnes d'Akita ainsi que la forêt qui s'étendent en contrebas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayant franchi une telle distance en si peu de temps. Il fait toujours nuit mais le ciel s'est légèrement éclairci. L'aube ne va pas tarder…

- Nous allons atterrir et nous continuerons à pied, dit Lars. Est-ce que vous saurez vous repérer ?

- Oui, je commence à connaître cette forêt comme ma poche.

- Parfait.

L'avion ralentit alors que je sens que nous nous rapprochons du sol. Je constate que Lars est en train de le faire atterrir à la verticale dans une clairière. Au bout de cinq minutes de manœuvres, nous sommes sur la terre ferme. Il s'extirpe de la cabine avec souplesse et détache ma ceinture alors que je retire mon casque. L'air frais remplit mes poumons et je soupire de bien-être. Mon compagnon me prend dans ses bras et descend avec précaution de l'avion. La fraîcheur ambiante me fait frissonner et Lars ôte sa cape pour m'en recouvrir. Heureusement que j'ai pris la peine d'enfiler des chaussons avant de quitter ma chambre d'hôpital…

- Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ? me demande-t-il en attachant le vêtement chaud autour de mon cou.

Je regarde autour de moi et constate avec soulagement que nous ne sommes pas très loin de chez mon grand-père.

- Quinze minutes de marche maximum, je réponds.

Lars me prend sur son dos malgré mes protestations et me soulève prestement. Je m'accroche à son cou en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer et lui indique la direction à suivre. Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt et tombons au bout de cinq minutes sur le sentier qui mène à la maisonnette de mon grand-père.

La petite maison de bois finit par apparaître et un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Lars se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et frappe trois coups secs. Nous attendons quelques minutes avant que les lumières ne s'allument et que la voix de mon grand-père ne me parvienne.

« Qui est là ? s'écrit-il en chinois.

- C'est Xiaoyu, grand-père !

Je l'entends déverrouiller la porte et son visage ridé apparaît à travers l'embrasure. Son expression méfiante s'évapore lorsqu'il me reconnaît et il se précipite aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettent vers moi.

- Xiaoyu ! Mais enfin… Que fais-tu là ? Et à cette heure-ci ?

- Je vais t'expliquer grand-père, mais laisse-nous entrer.

Il remarque Lars et le fixe d'un regard insondable.

- Vous êtes Lars Alexandersson.

- Oui, maître, répond Lars en s'inclinant poliment. Je suis navré de faire votre connaissance dans ces conditions, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est vraiment très important.

Il acquiesce et nous fait signe d'entrer. J'ôte mes chaussures et me dirige dans le salon, Lars sur mes talons. Nous prenons place sur les nattes de bambou et mon grand-père nous rejoint avec un plateau de thé.

- Je gage qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie, dit-il en versant le thé parfumé dans des tasses.

- Non, maître, répond mon compagnon. C'est votre ancien disciple Lee Chaolan qui m'a dit de vous trouver. Il m'a dit que vous auriez sûrement les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons.

Mon grand-père termine de verser le thé, puis il en boit une gorgée et laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir.

- Vous êtes le fils de Heihachi.

Lars a l'air surpris que mon grand-père soit au courant mais il se reprend bien vite et acquiesce.

- Que savez-vous de la famille Mishima ?

- Pas grand chose. Je sais simplement que Heihachi, Kazuya et Jin se détestent et cherchent à se tuer et à prendre le contrôle de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ils se détestent ?

- Non.

- Hummm… fait-il en reprenant une gorgée de thé. Eh bien, pour comprendre, il nous faut remonter dans le temps, jusqu'à la naissance de Kazuya. Heihachi aimait profondément sa femme, mais elle est morte en mettant au monde leur fils unique. Incapable de surmonter sa perte, il reporta sa colère et son chagrin sur son fils qu'il tenait pour responsable de son malheur. Si bien que Kazuya grandit dans, au mieux, l'indifférence, au pire, dans la violence de son père. Heihachi avait une idée bien précise de ce que devait être le caractère de son héritier, aussi fut-il cruellement déçu en constatant la sensibilité et la douceur de son fils. Malgré ses brimades, Kazuya représentait un échec total et il ne pouvait le supporter. C'est pourquoi il le jeta dans un ravin lorsqu'il eut cinq ans.

Lars laisse échapper une exclamation d'horreur et moi-même je sens mon estomac se contracter de dégoût.

- L'idée, reprend mon grand père, était soit de s'en débarrasser, soit que cette épreuve l'endurcisse. Kazuya rentra deux jours plus tard, indemne en apparence, mais profondément changé. Il ne dit rien aux policiers sur sa disparition et se renferma totalement. Heihachi, que cette survie miraculeuse inquiétait, se tint à l'écart de son fils. Il adopta quelques années plus tard Lee Chaolan, un jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un déplacement d'affaires à Hong Kong. La finalité de ce geste était, officiellement, de redorer son image publique en se faisant passer pour un homme altruiste et officieusement d'instaurer une rivalité entre ses deux fils. Il entretint soigneusement la haine de Kazuya en le laissant aux mains des domestiques et en favorisant Lee.

En mon fort intérieur, je songe à ma propre situation lorsque Heihachi m'a prise sous son aile. J'étais si naïve que je pensais réellement qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi, mais il s'est avéré qu'il avait en fait de bien moins reluisants projets…

- Kazuya quitta le domicile familial à dix-huit ans, sans prévenir personne, et il disparut pendant près de huit ans. Heihachi, qui savait depuis le jour où son fils était revenu du ravin qu'ils allaient s'affronter de nouveau, annonça la tenue d'un grand tournoi d'arts martiaux pour attirer Kazuya. Ce dernier atteint la finale sans problème, battit son père et le jeta dans le même ravin que onze ans plus tôt. Sa vengeance était enfin accomplie.

Je regarde Lars qui a l'air secoué. Peut-être qu'il réalise désormais de quelle famille il fait partie et la chance qu'il a eu de grandir à l'écart de ces hommes assoiffés de haine… Mon grand-père nous resserre du thé et mon compagnon prend la parole.

- Maître Wang, comment Kazuya a-t-il survécu à une chute pareille ?

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement et ses doigts se crispent sur la théière.

- Un humain normal n'aurait jamais pu survivre à la cruauté de Heihachi, commence-t-il. Pour vivre, Kazuya a dû cesser d'être humain. Il a donc vendu son âme au démon...

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et Lars parait tout aussi interloqué.

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que Kazuya est le Diable ?

- Pas vraiment, répond mon grand-père. Kazuya est possédé par une puissante entité démoniaque, appelée Devil, qui a lui a non seulement permit de survivre à une chute mortelle, mais de battre son père. Devil l'a aidé également à survivre lorsque Heihachi l'a jeté dans un volcan à la fin du second Tekken.

- Attendez, quel volcan ?

- Kazuya a organisé un second Tekken, deux ans après le premier lorsqu'il a découvert que son père avait lui aussi survécu à sa chute. Il a néanmoins été battu et Heihachi a pensé le tuer pour de bon en le jetant dans un volcan.

Je frisonne en réalisant la monstruosité de ces deux hommes.

- D'accord, je reprends, mais et Jin alors ?

- J'y viens, répond mon grand-père. Selon vous, comment Kazuya a-t-il pu perdre face à son père alors que Devil lui garantissait une puissance invincible ? Son influence était telle qu'il ne restait pratiquement rien de la partie humaine de son hôte, il avait un contrôle quasi-total sur lui.

Nous restons silencieux.

- Eh bien, c'est une femme qui est à l'origine de cela.

- Jun Kazama, je murmure.

Mon grand-père acquiesce silencieusement.

- Jun Kazama a été la première personne qui a pu l'approcher et percer sa carapace. Elle a été la seule femme qui a adouci, pour un temps, son cœur de pierre. Elle a fait naître en lui des émotions qu'il avait pensé ne jamais retrouver. Malheureusement, Devil ne comptait pas laisser son hôte lui échapper. Kazuya a lutté pour regagner le contrôle, ce qui a eut pour résultat de l'affaiblir et d'offrir à Heihachi l'opportunité en or de le vaincre.

- Alors Kazuya n'est pas complètement maléfique ?

- Jun semblait le croire et elle a fait son possible pour sauver son âme. Je pense qu'il reste une infime partie d'humanité en Kazuya, enfouie très profondément en lui. Néanmoins…

Trois coups frappés à la porte nous font sursauter. Lars se lève d'un bond et va ouvrir. Il revient suivi d'un homme noir, grand et musclé, vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir sans manches. Il porte des lunettes, ses cheveux très courts sont blonds et une cicatrice en forme de X lui barre le visage.

- Voici Raven, nous dit Lars. Il va nous accompagner.

L'homme reste silencieux et se contente de nous saluer de la tête.

- Prenez place, lui offre mon grand-père.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, se contente-t-il de répondre d'une voix grave.

- Très bien, je vais faire court alors. Jin Kazama est lui aussi possédé par Devil. Lorsque Heihachi a jeté Kazuya dans ce volcan, le démon s'est en quelque sorte scindé en deux et a tenté de prendre possession de Jin lorsqu'il n'était qu'un foetus. Il a échoué face à Jun et a patiemment attendu. Lorsque cette dernière est morte quinze ans plus tard, attaquée par Toshin, Devil a saisi l'occasion et a prit possession du jeune garçon. Recueilli par Heihachi, entraîné pour le troisième Tekken, Jin est parvenu à venger sa mère en battant Toshin. Malheureusement, Heihachi l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine et un froid désagréable m'envahit. Jin avait raison… Je regarde Lars qui a l'air scandalisé.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi tuer son petit-fils ?!

- Parce qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien, je réponds en reprenant les mots de Jin. Et qu'il avait peur que Jin le batte à son tour et lui vole la Zaibatsu.

Mon grand-père hoche la tête et Raven garde la même expression indéchiffrable.

- A cet instant précis, Devil s'est réveillé, nourri par la haine de Jin et l'a protégé de la mort. A la différence de Kazuya, Jin ne voulait pas de cette présence en lui et a cherché à s'en débarrasser. Lors du quatrième Tekken, quand Kazuya est apparu bien vivant, les trois générations se sont affrontées.

Heihachi convoitait les pouvoirs de son fils et son petit-fils, Kazuya voulait récupérer la moitié de Devil et retrouver sa puissance et Jin ne cherchait qu'à se débarrasser de Devil. Voilà pourquoi les Mishimas se haïssent.

Nous restons silencieux. Que pouvons-nous dire de toute façon ?

- Où est Jin Kazama ? demande finalement Raven. Pourquoi avoir lancé cette guerre ?

- Il y a quelques jours, avant le début du tournoi, une jeune femme s'est présentée à moi. Elle s'appelait Zafina.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Raven se redresser.

- Elle venait d'Égypte, et elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions, tout comme vous. Elle faisait partie d'un peuple qui protégeait une tombe royale et elle disait que ses facultés psychiques lui avaient permit de déchiffrer un avertissement envoyé par les cieux : deux étoiles de mauvais augure allaient entrer en contact, le sceau magique que la famille protégeait depuis des siècles serait brisé et le monde prendrait fin.

- Julia Chang m'a dit la même chose ! je m'exclame. Une femme de sa tribu lui a fait cette prédiction ! Elle parle de Jin et Kazuya !

- En effet, acquiesce mon grand-père. Et Jin connaît lui aussi cette prédiction.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé une expédition secrète en Égypte ! s'exclame Lars en se redressant d'un bond. C'est là-bas qu'il est allé ! Nous devons partir tout de suite !

- Mais nous ne savons pas où nous devons aller exactement, je proteste.

- C'est pourquoi Zafina a laissé ceci pour vous, Alexandersson-san, dit mon grand-père en lui tendant une sorte de parchemin noué par un cordon de cuir.

Lars le prend, détache le cordon et parcourt rapidement le message.

- C'est un message en langage codé… C'est très ingénieux… Hum… Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques ! s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire, au bout de cinq minute de déchiffrage intense. Merci Maître Wang ! J'espère que nous arriverons à temps !

Mon grand-père incline la tête et les deux hommes prennent congé.

- Attendez ! je m'exclame. Vous n'allez pas me laissez ici ! Pas après ce que nous venons d'apprendre !

Ils se regardent sans mot dire, puis Lars me dit :

- Ling-san, je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre aide, mais tout cela devient trop dangereux.

- Je m'en moque ! Jin est mon ami ! Comment voulez-vous que je reste ici sans rien faire en sachant dans quoi vous vous embarquez ?

Il reste silencieux, clairement pris entre deux feux.

- Je vous en prie, je sais que je peux vous aider !

- Vous n'êtes pas de taille à accomplir cette mission, lance Raven d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

- Peut-être, mais j'en prends toute la responsabilité !

Lars soupire bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez et finit par accepter, tandis que son compagnon se détourne avec un reniflement méprisant. Mais je n'en ai cure. J'embrasse mon grand-père qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

- Soit prudente, Xiao.

- Ne t'en fais pas grand-père.

- Lorsque tu seras là-bas, tu verras des choses que tu n'es pas sensée voir. Reste toujours prêt de Lars, il te protégera. Jin n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Lui et Kazuya sont dangereux.

Je le serre dans mes bras et lui promets de lui obéir. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me fait signe de déguerpir. Je rejoins les deux hommes qui attendent à l'extérieur et les suit à travers la forêt.

- L'Égypte, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, soupire Lars. Et Jin Kazama est déjà partit depuis quelques heures… J'espère que tu as un avion rapide…

- Oui.

Lars ne semble pas se contenter de cette réponse et le fixe jusqu'à ce que l'autre le regarde.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait d'être plus précis ?

- Oui.

Il soupire de frustration et je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Raven. Nous continuons de le suivre à travers les bois et, au bout de quinze minutes, nous débouchons sur une vaste clairière et l'imposant avion noir me saute aux yeux.

- Nom de Dieu ! s'exclame Lars, les yeux exorbités. C'est une blague ? Comment as-tu pu obtenir cet avion ?

- J'ai de très bons contacts, se contente de répondre Raven.

- De très bons contacts ? Dis plutôt que le Président américain est un de tes amis, oui ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient arrêté de les utiliser à la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix !

Il se met à faire le tour de l'appareil, caressant amoureusement la carcasse du bout des doigts.

- Mais enfin, je soupire, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les avions ?

- C'est ma passion, Ling-san !

- Et qu'est-ce que celui-là a de plus que les autres ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est un Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird ! Un avion mythique ! Il peut atteindre une vitesse de trois-mille-cinq-cent-cinquante kilomètres à l'heure !

- Ah…

- Vous savez que les maquettistes de Star Wars s'en sont inspiré pour créer le Vaisseau Naboo ?

- Vous êtes trop geek pour moi, je soupire.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont en train de travailler sur le SR-72 ? Il pourra voler à Mach 6 apparemment… fait nonchalamment remarquer Raven.

- Quoi !? s'écrie Lars, qui semble au bord de l'apoplexie.

Son compagnon se contente d'un rictus moqueur.

- Bon, un peu de sérieux, se calme Lars en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il monte d'un bond sur l'avion et ouvre le toit. Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme un petit garçon dans un magasin de jouets. Il fouille quelques instants et bondit au sol.

- Il n'y a que deux places, je fais remarquer d'une voix qui se veut impassible.

- Notre ami nous rejoindra par ses propres moyens. Tenez, Ling-san, me dit-il en me tendant une combinaison jaune et une paire de chaussures. Enfilez ça pendant que je règle les détails avec Raven.

Ils se détournent pudiquement et s'éloignent pour me laisser un semblant d'intimité. J'enfile le vêtement non sans effort. La combinaison est au moins quatre tailles trop grande, lourde et épaisse, mais elle a le mérite de me protéger du vent qui souffle en dépit de l'aube qui commence à poindre. Je passe les pieds dans les chaussures qui sont trois fois trop grandes pour moi, mais je ne peux me baisser pour nouer les lacets et j'attends que Lars m'aide.

- Cet avion était utilisé uniquement par des pilotes expérimentés, m'explique-t-il en nouant mes lacets. Ce n'est pas un avion de chasse, mais un avion espion, c'est-à-dire qu'il est conçu pour voler très haut et très vite. Si je le pilote au maximum de ses capacités, vous risquez de ne pas y survivre.

- Quoi ?! je croasse alors que mon cœur fait une embardée dans ma poitrine.

- Les changements d'altitude, la pression, les accélérations et l'oxygène restreint ne sont pas des conditions de vie normales. Il faut des mois, voire des années, pour s'y habituer.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Eh bien, nous essayerons d'atteindre une altitude raisonnable, et, au lieu de voler à trois-mille-cinq-cent kilomètres à l'heure, nous volerons à deux mille kilomètres à l'heure. Nous mettrons plus de temps que prévu, mais au moins vous ne risquerez rien.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Oui, je ferai de mon mieux pour que nous arrivions sans embûches.

- Est-ce que nous n'allons pas arriver trop tard ?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Jin Kazama est partit avec la moitié des soldats de la Tekken Forces en hélicoptère militaire. Ces appareils permettent de transporter beaucoup d'hommes, mais ne sont pas les plus rapides. Nous arriverons avant lui.

- J'espère, je murmure en sentant mon estomac se contracter sous l'angoisse. »

.

.

Lorsque je me réveille, je constate que nous avons atterrit et qu'il fait nuit noire. Lars se hisse hors de l'avion et me prend dans ses bras. Il fait froid et l'air est glacé. Je remarque que nous sommes entourés de montagnes. Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel et l'air a quelque chose d'oppressant.

Un homme s'approche de Lars et le salue. Il parle un anglais approximatif, mais je réussis malgré tout à le comprendre. Il a le visage brun et les cheveux très noirs, des traits asiatiques et il porte des vêtements de laine épaisse.

« Bienvenue, nous salue-t-il, je m'appelle Mingmar.

- Je suis Lars Alexandersson, et voici Ling Xiaoyu.

- Vous êtes le chef de la résistance ?

Lars acquiesce et l'homme le regarde avec une lueur de respect dans le regard.

- Nous avons préparé de quoi ravitailler votre avion, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

- Il faudra deux heures tout au plus, j'ai rassemblé le maximum de volontaires.

En effet, derrière nous, plusieurs personnes nous fixent avec curiosité. Ils sont vêtus pauvrement et je distingue derrière eux de petites maisons de bois qui semblent constituer leur village.

L'homme se détourne pour parler avec ses amis et j'en profite pour questionner Lars, qui me tient toujours dans ses bras.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Nous sommes à Chaurikharka, au Népal.

- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Lorsque nous sommes partis, le soleil commençait à se lever… Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Nous sommes partis à cinq heures et demie précise d'Akita. Nous avons mis deux heures et demie pour arriver ici. L'heure locale est cinq heure quarante-cinq du matin et il est huit heures au Japon.

Mon esprit embrumé ne m'aide pas à saisir autant de chiffres et j'acquiesce mollement.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Ce sont des Sherpas. Ils vont nous aider à ravitailler notre avion car nous ne pouvons faire le voyage en une seule fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet avion ne peut parcourir qu'une distance maximum de cinq mille kilomètres à la fois. Nous devons donc faire deux voyages.

Mingmar revient et Lars lui demande s'il y a un endroit où je peux me reposer car je suis blessée et fatiguée. Une partie de moi a honte de passer pour une faible aux yeux de ces étrangers mais je lui suis reconnaissante de se soucier de ma santé.

- Ma femme Pratikchhya va s'occuper de votre amie, répond-il en nous conduisant vers une des maisons de bois.

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce principale n'est pas très grande et le mobilier est très sommaire, mais il y règne une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une femme et plusieurs enfants sont regroupés autour d'une cheminée où ronfle un bon feu. Ils se lèvent tous en nous voyant entrer.

Mingmar adresse quelques mots à son épouse et ses enfants pour leur expliquer la situation et je les vois préparer un lit de fortune à l'aide de couvertures près du feu. Lars m'allonge doucement et je le remercie.

- Nous vous en faites pas, me rassure-t-il, ils sont dignes de confiance. Je vais les aider avec l'avion et je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque nous aurons fini. En attendant reposez-vous.

Il s'éloigne avec son compagnon sherpa, me laissant seule avec la famille qui me fixe avec curiosité. Mal à l'aise, je regarde autour de moi pendant que Pratikchhya s'active dans un coin qui sert de cuisine. Les enfants sont trois : deux petits garçons qui ne doivent pas avoir plus de huit ans et une petite fille d'environ quatre ans. Ils ont le visage bruni par le soleil et les joues rouges. Les yeux sont noirs et bridés et leurs pommettes hautes.

Leur mère revint avec un bol de soupe fumante qu'elle dépose sur une petite table basse. Elle ajoute une galette de céréales ainsi qu'une choppe remplie de liquide blanc et me fait signe de manger avec un sourire doux. Je la remercie et attaque le petit repas improvisé. La soupe est épaisse et délicieuse et je l'engloutis en un rien de temps. La galette ne fait pas long feu non plus et, lorsque je termine mon verre de lait, je me sens repue. Je la remercie à nouveau et tente de converser en anglais mais sans trop de résultats. J'essaye en chinois et, miracle, elle me comprend et me répond.

Elle m'explique que les Sherpas sont un peuple originaire du Tibet, et qu'ils se sont établis il y a cinq cent ans au Népal. Ses grands-parents avaient émigré cinquante ans auparavant et avaient choisi d'apprendre à leurs enfants leur langue maternelle, mais aussi le mandarin.

- Malheureusement, poursuit-elle, la société sherpa est hiérarchisée en fonction de l'ancienneté des clans. Les immigrants les plus récents sont considérés comme inférieurs et impurs.

- Mais c'est injuste, je m'exclame.

- Oui, mais les mentalités commencent à changer. Désormais, la valeur d'un clan se mesure à sa richesse, ce qui, en soi, n'est pas mieux. Nous avons de la chance, car mon mari est un spécialiste de l'Everest. Il est très demandé par les touristes qui veulent organiser des expéditions.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ?

- Je m'occupe de mes enfants et de mon foyer. Il arrive aussi parfois que nous hébergions des touristes.

Je la regarde. Elle est jeune, moins de trente ans, elle a des traits fins et son visage n'est pas aussi basané que celui de son mari ou de ses enfants. Elle semble heureuse et je le lui fais remarquer.

- Je remercie les dieux chaque jour, m'avoue-t-elle. J'ai un mari que j'aime et qui m'aime, et de beaux enfants en pleine santé. Au départ, ses parents refusaient que nous nous mariions, car ma famille était impure à leurs yeux, car pas aussi ancienne que la sienne. Ils ont fini par céder lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'il était prêt à s'enfuir avec moi, ce qui les auraient couverts de honte, pouffe-t-elle.

J'ai un sourire attendri et elle me pose à son tour plusieurs questions auxquelles je réponds avec enthousiasme. Elle m'interroge sur la vie au Japon, sur la guerre qui fait rage, sur notre venue à Lars et moi, et je m'efforce de répondre sans trop en dévoiler. Je lui explique que nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami très cher et je sens que mes joues se colorent involontairement.

Elle me contemple sans rien pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'éclipse et revient avec une petite boîte. Elle renvoie les enfants à l'étage et me tend la boîte. Je l'ouvre et découvre un pendentif rond en argent, délicatement ouvragé. Une étoile aux multiples branches est gravée au centre et est entourée de dix symboles différents. Je la remercie chaleureusement pour sa gentillesse, confuse de ne rien avoir à lui offrir. Elle me rassure en me disant que ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir serait que je revienne les voir et je le lui promets.

- Cette amulette s'appelle le Nirvana Sherpa, m'explique-t-elle en la passant autour de mon cou. Il est dit dans notre peuple que ce bijou est mystique, et qu'il aide la personne qui le possède à localiser son véritable amour et le garder pour l'éternité.

Oh Seigneur, je suis donc si transparente que ça ?

- Je sais déjà qui c'est, je murmure en détournant le regard.

- Alors elle t'aidera à combler le fossé entre toi et celui qui t'est destiné.

Mingmar et Lars reviennent à cet instant nous informer que l'avion est prêt à décoller. Je dis au revoir aux enfants qui nous regardent curieusement depuis l'étage et Pratikchhya m'accompagne dehors.

Le soleil se lève et je reste figée en voyant le Mont Everest qui se dresse majestueusement devant moi, la cime couverte de neige. C'est un spectacle époustouflant et je me sens soudain très petite. Je réalise ce dans quoi je me suis embarquée et, l'espace d'un instant, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû écouter Lars et rester au Japon.

Mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. L'avion décolle à la verticale et, alors que je vois Pratikchhya et les autres Sherpas nous adresser de grands signes de la main, la mienne cherche le médaillon qu'elle m'a offert et je prie pour arriver à temps…

.

.

_Le poing de Julia Chang cogna durement contre sa pommette et Xiaoyu s'étala de tout son long en grognant._

_Le premier tour avait commencé et son adversaire était plus coriace qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle était à peine plus vieille qu'elle mais très puissante. Sa cheville lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais elle arrivait néanmoins à se battre dans trop de douleur. Xiaoyu se releva et porta une main à sa joue cuisante. Julia la fixait, en position de combat. _

_Très bien… Elle cognait peut-être fort, mais Xiaoyu était plus rapide…_

_Son adversaire s'élança et arma le poing, mais la jeune femme esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Julia ne se démonta pas et enchaîna des attaques que Xiaoyu esquiva rapidement, tournant sur elle-même ou passant en position du Phoenix, ce qui finit par désarçonner la jeune Amérindienne. La jeune femme en profita pour rouler sur le côté et, se retrouvant dans son dos, lui attrapa une jambe et lui faucha la seconde, la faisant ainsi lourdement tomber au sol._

_Elle attendit que Julia se relève et enchaîna trois attaques au poing, dont la dernière projeta son adversaire quelques mètres plus loin. Sonnée, cette dernière resta quelques secondes à genoux, reprenant son souffle, et se redressa avec effort._

_Elle envoya un coup de pied à Xiaoyu qui se baissa avec la rapidité de l'éclair et lui faucha sa jambe d'appui. Julia fit une roulade arrière et se projeta en avant, ses deux poings touchant la jeune Chinoise à l'estomac. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé et, voyant que le poing de son adversaire allait s'abattre sur son crâne, elle le saisit et se servit de l'élan de Julia pour la faire passer par dessus son épaule._

_Elle se releva difficilement et Xiaoyu se décida à en finir._

_Elle se mit à tourner lentement autour d'elle en la fixant du regard, comme si elle voulait l'hypnotiser. Julia la suivit des yeux, incertaine sur la tactique à adopter, et bondit au moment où Xiaoyu tournait sur elle-même, évitant ainsi la jambe de son adversaire, et lui assénait un coup de poing surpuissant qui l'atteignit en plein dans le plexus solaire._

_Julia tomba au sol, KO, et Xiaoyu, après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, s'autorisa à souffler et à quitter l'arène._

_Hwoarang s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit une serviette. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard polaire et le dépassa sans un mot. Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et il la rattrapa rapidement._

_« Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !_

_Elle ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer._

_- Bon sang mais ça arrive les accidents ! Passe à autre chose !_

_Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire mielleux avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la cheville, le faisant crier._

_- Maintenant je peux passer à autre chose, répondit-elle alors qu'il jurait en coréen et en sautillant sur place._

_Elle attrapa la serviette qu'il avait à la main et épongea son visage ensanglanté, retenant un cri de douleur. Julia ne l'avait pas loupée…_

_- C'était pas cool gamine, pas cool du tout… commenta le jeune homme avec une grimace._

_- Je sais, répondit Xiaoyu en vidant la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait apportée._

_Elle reprit son souffle et s'éloigna de la zone de combat pour faire quelques pas près du point d'eau qui jouxtait le lieu du tournoi. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et poussa un soupir de bien-être, alors que son compagnon s'asseyait près d'elle._

_- J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à la battre, finit-elle par dire. Elle est vraiment très forte._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle t'a donné du fil à retordre au début, mais tu t'es bien rattrapée… Tu devrais faire attention quand même, reprit-il avec une voix sérieuse. Les autres combattants sont bien plus vieux et expérimentés. Tu pourrais tomber sur Paul Phoenix ou King… Ces gars-là ne plaisantent pas. Et je ne te parle même pas de Bryan Fury ! Ce taré a massacré Eddy Gordo ce matin…_

_- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je me rends compte que je suis loin d'avoir le niveau de tous ces combattants… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Julia…_

_- Ne te sous-estime pas non plus, tu es loin d'être mauvaise, mais ton petit gabarit et ton âge ne jouent pas en ta faveur…_

_- C'est vrai, c'est vrai… Mais j'espère pouvoir faire de mon mieux… Même si je perds, ç'aura été une expérience unique…_

_Ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant la douceur du temps et le chant des oiseaux._

_- Qui est-ce que tu affrontes ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie._

_- Forrest Law._

_- Oh, le faux Bruce Lee ?_

_- C'est ça ! ricana-t-il. Ce type s'habille comme lui et il pousse les mêmes petits cris ! Je suis sûr qu'il a des posters de lui dans sa chambre ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait ! On n'est pas dans un concours de cosplay !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es méchant, pouffa Xiaoyu._

_- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta Hwoarang._

_- Quel charme ?_

_Il lui envoya une tape sur le front et elle rit de bon cœur._

_- Au fait, tu sais si on peut visiter ce temple ? demanda Xiaoyu en lui désignant du menton l'énorme édifice de pierre qui se dressait un peu plus loin._

_Après la réception, ils avaient quitté Los Angeles et avaient jeté l'encre au Mexique, dans une ville au nom imprononçable au bord de l'Océan Pacifique. Ils avaient découvert l'immense hôtel construit spécialement pour le tournoi ainsi que l'arène d'inspiration aztèque et surtout l'immense construction de pierre. Les officiels du tournoi leur avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien temple aztèque qui était encore en restauration._

_- Je ne pense pas, répliqua son compagnon. Il y a des soldats de la Tekken Forces qui patrouillent sans arrêt devant._

_- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Aucune idée. Sans doute pour dissuader les curieux d'y entrer…_

_- Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Heihachi poste ses soldats devant un vieux temple juste pour éviter que les gens y pénètrent ? _

_Il resta silencieux mais ses sourcils froncés révélaient qu'il réfléchissait._

_- Tu as raison, c'est bizarre…_

_- Et si on allait voir ?_

_- Tiens donc ! Depuis quand tu es aussi curieuse ?_

_- Oh allez, ne fais ton rabat-joie !_

_Bon gré mal gré, il finit par se lever et suivre sa compagne en direction du temple. Il était de belle taille, de forme pyramidale, avec un gigantesque escalier qui menait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils remarquèrent les panneaux interdisant d'entrer mais personne ne surveillait l'endroit, aussi Xiaoyu se risqua-t-elle à grimper l'escalier, malgré les efforts de son compagnon pour l'en dissuader._

_Un soldat armé surgit sans prévenir et braqua son arme sur la jeune femme._

_- Halte ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans ce temple ! Vous ne savez pas lire ?_

_- Excusez-moi, fit la jeune femme d'une petite voix en levant les mains et en lui adressant un regard innocent, je n'avais pas fait attention !_

_Le soldat grommela quelque chose à propos des gamines analphabètes et baissa son arme._

_- Savez-vous pourquoi il est interdit d'entrer ? demanda poliment Xiaoyu._

_- Risque d'éboulement, marmonna-t-il avec ennui. Monsieur Mishima ne veut pas être responsable d'un accident !_

_Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus, la jeune femme s'excusa à nouveau et s'éloigna, Hwoarang sur ses traces. Une fois hors d'écoute, le jeune homme prit la parole._

_- Tu as raison, il y a un truc pas net dans ce temple._

_- Tu dis ça parce que ce soldat était suspicieux ?_

_- Non, je dis ça parce qu'il y avait deux fourgons blindés cachés dans les bois._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors, je ne sais pas ce que le vieux Mishima prépare, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… »_

.

.

« Ling-san… Ling-san… Réveillez-vous…

J'ouvre les yeux et reconnaît Lars, penché au-dessus de moi.

- Nous sommes arrivés, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me redresse, complètement réveillée et regarde autour de moi. Il fait encore nuit mais le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Nous sommes en plein désert et je remarque un énorme 4x4 noir garé un peu plus loin.

Lars m'aide à ôter mon casque et me soulève dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le sol. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable et je sens que, malgré ma combinaison, la chaleur est étouffante. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture et je découvre avec surprise que Raven est au volant.

- Mais enfin, comment est-il arrivé avant nous ?! je demande à Lars.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Raven est un ninja. Disparaître et réapparaître à différents endroits du globe est une de ses spécialités. Il n'a jamais voulu me révéler son secret et je doute que vous obteniez une réponse.

Il ouvre la porte arrière et m'aide à m'installer avant de prendre place à l'avant.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit Raven d'une voix aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

- Désolé, il y avait beaucoup de nuages », rétorque Lars d'un ton moqueur.

Son compagnon ne répond rien et démarre sans attendre. J'attache ma ceinture et les écoute d'une oreille alors qu'ils entrent les informations dans le GPS et se disputent sur les directions à suivre. Je regarde par la fenêtre les dunes défiler sans fin et le soleil qui se lève peu à peu. Je repense à ce que mon grand-père nous a apprit et j'essaye d'assimiler ce que mon esprit s'évertue à nier. Kazuya est possédé par un démon. Jin aussi.

Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes quand je réalise que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent parfaitement… Heihachi et ses sous-entendus sur la véritable nature de Jin… Hwoarang et son combat contre un démon… Et Jin qui est venu hier soir et qui n'a pas voulu que nous…

Le brouillard se dissipe alors que je finis par le comprendre. Je comprends pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, même si je ne peux le cautionner. Je comprends pourquoi il m'a éloignée de lui toutes ses années… Je comprends et je sens la compassion et la reconnaissance qui enflent dans ma poitrine. L'angoisse grandit également, car j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps…

Au bout de vingt minutes de route, des montagnes rocheuses apparaissent et, lorsque nous nous arrêtons au pied d'elles, je vois deux hommes basanés vêtus de longues robes blanches qui nous attendent. Ils portent des kalachnikov en bandoulière et je déglutis difficilement. Lars sort de la voiture et se dirige vers eux. Il montre le message laissé par Zafina et s'entretient durant quelques minutes à grand renfort de signes des mains.

Il finit par se tourner vers nous avec uns sourire rassurant et lève le pouce. Nous descendons de voiture et suivons les deux hommes qui nous guident à travers les montagnes. Lars me porte à nouveau sur son dos et je lutte pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue et à la chaleur. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous nous engouffrons dans une sorte de tunnel creusé dans la roche, qui semble s'enfoncer au cœur même des montagnes et je retiens une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour à toutes jambes.

Nos guides sont silencieux. Ils ont allumé des torches et leurs ombres s'étendent sur les parois de pierre qui nous entourent. Il n'y a pas un bruit hormis celui que fait mon cœur dans ma poitrine. En moi-même, je me surprends à prier pour arriver en vie auprès de Jin.

Comme s'il avait senti mon angoisse, Lars me murmure quelques paroles réconfortantes et, au bout de ce qui me paraît être une éternité, nous sortons du tunnel, et je reste bouche bée.

Un gigantesque palais s'étend en contrebas sous mes yeux émerveillés. Il est exactement comme dans les livres ou les films et je me sens toute petite devant tant de majesté. Le palais de marbre blanc est entouré d'immenses colonnes sculptées et de statues, néanmoins il semble intact, comme s'il n'avait jamais subit les ravages des hommes et du temps.

Les deux hommes nous font signe d'avancer et nous les suivons sur un sentier escarpé qui mène en bas des montagnes. Nous remontons la grande allée centrale sous le regard des statues qui jalonnent le chemin. Tout est silencieux et paisible, comme figé hors du temps. Seul un bruit de pas vient troubler la quiétude des lieux et je lève la tête pour distinguer une silhouette qui descend les marches menant à la porte du palais.

Une jeune femme s'avance vers nous. Elle est brune, grande et mince, la peau dorée. Elle porte un haut doré qui dévoile ses bras et son ventre et une jupe rouge imprimée qui laisse voir de longues jambes parfaites. Ses yeux sont ourlés de noir et elle a un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Zafina…

« Les étoiles m'ont prédit votre arrivée, soyez les bienvenus. »

.

.

* * *

.

TBC…

Au fait, vous avez vu le trailer de Tekken 7 ? Il a l'air terrible !


	13. Death becomes you

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà, un mois après le dernier chapitre, je commence à devenir régulière dans mes publications, il était temps…_

_Il faut dire que le trailer de Tekken 7 a été le coup de pied aux fesses qui me manquait pour m'activer à écrire la suite. J'espère finir mon histoire avant qu'il ne sorte car j'ai plein d'idées sur l'histoire du clan Mishima-Kazama !_

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas super satisfaite du précédent chapitre, le fait de devoir le réécrire entièrement a été une corvée plus qu'un plaisir, et je pense que ça a dû se ressentir durant votre lecture._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage. Bonne lecture !  
_

_._

* * *

_**Nami-Shin : **Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que le début de mon histoire te plaise ! Par contre, tu as désactivé l'option "Message Privé", du coup je suis obligée de te répondre sur ce chapitre, en espérant que tu lises ma réponse^^  
_

_**Kara :** Pas de soucis pour la longueur de ta review, j'ai hâte moi aussi que le jeu sorte pour enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire des Mishima. J'espère juste que ce septième opus ne sera pas le dernier, ça serait bien trop triste !_

_**Kazeya :** Et voici le chapitre ! Eh oui, je pensais aussi qu'elle était morte, mais au final on n'avait pas vraiment d'infos sur elle, on n'était même pas sûr qu'elle s'appelle Kazumi avant qu'ils ne le confirment !_

_**Guest :** Euh… que répondre à une review de trois lettres ? Merci !_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 13 – Death becomes you**

.

.

_Assise dans un large fauteuil, Xiaoyu regardait sans vraiment la voir la pluie qui tombait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel._

_A ses pieds, Panda geignait doucement pour attirer son attention, tout en frottant son museau contre sa jambe. La jeune femme lui caressa la tête distraitement, sans parvenir à détacher son regard des éléments qui se déchaînaient sous ses yeux. Le tonnerre gronda et Panda gémit avant de se presser plus fermement contre la jambe de sa maîtresse._

_Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et les arbres étaient furieusement agités par le vent et la pluie, et la jeune femme trouvait que la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur faisait parfaitement écho à celle, plus silencieuse, qui s'agitait en elle depuis qu'elle avait perdu son combat cet après-midi._

_Elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à la victoire écrasante de Nina. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'elle faisait le poids mais la réalité l'avait cruellement rattrapée lorsque son adversaire l'avait mise au tapis en moins de vingt minutes._

_Un cliquetis la tira de ses pensées et elle se tournant en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Hwoarang entra sans mot dire. Il avait un paquet de chips mexicaines dans une main, un pack de bières dans l'autre, un œil au beurre noir et un air qui disait clairement qu'il ne tolérerait aucune question. Elle était de toute façon trop épuisée pour lui dire quoi que ce soit et le regarda s'affaler sur son lit._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme s'approcha et s'allongea près de lui. Il lui tendit une bière et, après un temps d'hésitation, elle l'accepta. La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge, elle qui n'était pas habituée à l'alcool, et elle manqua de recracher la boisson sur son voisin. Ce dernier vida sa bouteille d'une traite et attaqua les chips. Xiaoyu l'observa sans rien dire, avant de se rappeler que lui aussi avait combattu aujourd'hui, contre Paul Phoenix. Et, à en juger par son attitude, il avait dû, lui aussi, être éliminé._

_Le bruit des chips qui croquaient sous ses dents était assourdissant et elle se mit à pouffer de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Hwoarang la regarda, interloqué, comme si elle était devenue folle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Les éclats de rire se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots, et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour pleurer tout son soûl._

_Elle sentit la main de son compagnon caresser doucement ses cheveux et cela eut le mérite de la calmer un peu._

_« C'est rien, dit-il doucement. Ça va passer… »_

_Et en disant cela ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues…_

_._

_._

Je regarde Zafina verser lentement et avec application le thé dans de petits verres ouvragés d'or.

Nous sommes assis sur des coussins autour d'une table basse recouverte de pâtisseries et de fruits secs. La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est immense, richement décorée et les peintures qui ornent les murs sont magnifiques. Des lampes à huile sont accrochées un peu partout pour éclairer les lieux, mais il y règne malgré tout une agréable fraîcheur.

Les membres de son clan nous ont accueillis avec réserve mais politesse, nous offrant de nous rafraîchir après notre long périple. Mes compagnons sont partis de leur côté avec les hommes, tandis que j'ai eu le privilège d'être escortée par Zafina. Après un quart d'heure de lutte, j'ai accepté qu'elle m'aide à me laver et j'ai accueilli le bain frais avec reconnaissance.

Lorsque je lui ai expliqué la provenance de mes blessures, elle m'a appliqué une sorte d'onguent ( « magique » m'a-t-elle dit avec un clin d'œil ) et a refait mes bandages avec des gazes propres. Elle m'a ensuite offert des vêtements pour remplacer l'horrible combinaison de voyage : un pantalon et une liquette en lin blancs, brodés de motifs orientaux, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales en cuir souple. Elle a ramassé mes cheveux en un chignon et nous avons ensuite rejoint Lars et Raven.

Je la fixe sans pouvoir m'en empêcher alors qu'elle nous présente à chacun un verre de thé. Elle est magnifique et mystérieuse, et je me sens gauche et ridicule à côté d'elle. J'accepte le verre qu'elle me tend et bois pour oublier mes pensées ridicules.

Le silence menace de s'éterniser et je sursaute quand Lars prend la parole.

« Zafina, commence-t-il, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Elle se contente de hocher lentement la tête, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vous retrouve ?

- Parce que vous seul pouvez arrêter Jin Kazama, répond-elle.

- Comment ?

Elle reste silencieuse et je sens Lars s'impatienter.

- Maître Wang nous a parlé de la prophétie, poursuit-il, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

Quelque chose de fugace passe sur le visage de Zafina et elle se redresse.

- Que savez-vous de l'Egypte ? nous demande-t-elle.

Nous échangeons un regard qui reflète la réponse : rien. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais vous épargner l'historique des dizaines de pharaons qui ont gouverné pendant des millénaires, reprend-elle d'un ton sarcastique, et vous parler du dernier. Ou plutôt de la dernière : Cléopâtre. J'ose espérer que vous voyez de qui veux parler.

Je hoche la tête, de même que mes compagnons.

- Cléopâtre a régné dans un contexte de guerre contre l'Empire romain, qui était alors au sommet de sa puissance, avec Jules César à sa tête. Afin de préserver son royaume et sa place sur le trône, elle s'est rapproché de l'empereur, afin qu'il prenne parti pour elle. On ne sait comment elle s'y est prit, mais César, un homme puissant, riche et intelligent, qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, a succombé au charme de la reine et s'est allié à elle dans son combat contre Rome. Il a renoncé à conquérir l'Egypte et à devenir ainsi maître de cet empire plein de richesses, et lui a rendu le pouvoir. Malheureusement, les Romains n'ont pas approuvé son comportement et il a été assassiné.

Lars s'apprête à poser une question mais Zafina lève un doigt.

- Laissez-moi terminer, Lars Alexandersson. Après la mort de l'empereur, la reine se retrouvait sans la protection de Rome, à la merci d'une nouvelle guerre de colonisation. Deux hommes s'affrontaient pour succéder à César : Octave et Marc-Antoine. Ce dernier s'est tourné vers elle pour obtenir son soutien dans sa lutte pour le titre d'empereur. Ils se sont mariés et leur idylle a duré quelques années avant qu'Octave ne remporte la guerre et n'entre en Egypte. Marc-Antoine s'est suicidé ainsi que Cléopâtre pour échapper à l'humiliation et l'exécution.

- Pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ? demande Raven d'une voix ennuyée.

- Vous allez comprendre, ne vous en faites pas, je ne raconte jamais rien pour rien, répond Zafina avec un sourire moqueur devant leur impatience. Mais, selon vous, comment a-t-elle réussi à séduire deux des hommes les plus puissants de leur époque et les convaincre de défendre ses intérêts ?

- Elle devait être très belle, je fais remarquer.

- Oui, sa beauté était légendaire, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour convaincre César de lui laisser l'Egypte pour le seul plaisir de ses beaux yeux. Elle était très intelligente, très érudite, mais, là encore, ça n'était pas suffisant…

Nous restons silencieux alors que je cherche à comprendre.

- Les pharaons et leurs reines étaient considérés comme des dieux vivants par leurs sujets, reprend Zafina. Cléopâtre était donc non seulement perçue comme une déesse, mais on la disait également un peu sorcière. Et ceci est la raison pour laquelle elle a réussit à séduire César et Marc-Antoine : grâce à la sorcellerie.

- La sorcellerie ? s'exclame Lars.

- Oui. Vous avez déjà dû entendre parler de la Boîte de Pandore ?

Mes compagnons secouent la tête.

- Oui, j'ai étudié ça il n'y a pas longtemps, je réponds en sentant mes joues rougir quand l'attention se porte sur moi. Je… Pandore a été créée par Zeus, qui voulait se venger de Prométhée car il avait volé le feu aux dieux pour le donner aux hommes. Il l'a donné en épouse au frère de Prométhée. Pandore avait une boîte que Zeus lui avait interdit d'ouvrir, et qui contenait tous les maux de l'humanité, comme la vieillesse, la maladie, la guerre, la famine, la misère, la folie… Sauf qu'elle l'a ouverte et que tous ces maux se sont répandus sur Terre.

Zafina me fixe d'un regard que je trouve un peu dérangeant et sourit lentement.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Mais enfin ce n'est qu'une légende ! proteste Lars.

- Les légendes ne sont pas toujours infondées, rétorque Zafina d'un air grave. Même si parfois elles ne sont qu'une version édulcorée de la réalité.

- Comment ça ? je demande.

- La boîte de Pandore a belle et bien existé, me répond-elle. C'était un canal qui reliait l'Enfer à la Terre, et qui emprisonnait les entités démoniaques. La boîte n'avait aucun effet sur les croyants et les personnes pieuses et bonnes, mais elle corrompait et influençait les faibles et faisaient ressortir le pire dans chaque personne.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourt le dos.

- Cléopâtre s'est retrouvée en possession de la boîte et elle a succombé à son pouvoir. Elle a vendu son âme en échange de la garantie de restaurer la grandeur de son empire et d'en rester la reine. C'est ainsi qu'elle a réussit à mettre sous sa coupe Jules César et Marc-Antoine. Cependant, elle s'est laissée totalement consumer par le mal et elle s'est perdue. Le Démon a pris possession de son être et elle a commencé à répandre le mal dans son royaume. Je vous ai expliqué que la boîte reliait l'Enfer à la Terre. Or, le mal appelle le mal, si bien qu'un démon appelé Azazel est apparu, attiré par le chaos propagé par la reine.

- Azazel ? fit Raven en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

- Aussi appelé le Rectificateur de toute chose. C'était un démon supérieur, qui comptait faire expier à l'humanité ses péchés en l'annihilant. Des sorciers ont donc enfermé le démon dans un tombeau au prix d'une lutte sanglante et ont scellé ses chaînes par des enchantements puissants. La reine a été tuée par Marc-Antoine quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était perdue à jamais et il s'est donné la mort juste après.

- Mais vous aviez dit qu'elle s'était suicidée ? je proteste.

- C'était la version édulcorée par l'histoire. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas que l'existence de la boîte, ainsi que la véritable histoire de Cléopâtre soient révélées, alors ils ont transmis une version modifiée des événements, afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la boîte ? demande Lars.

- Les sorciers s'en sont débarrassés. Ils ont, par la suite, placé le tombeau d'Azazel dans un temple éloigné de tout, perdu dans le désert. Ils ont décidés de devenir les gardiens de ce palais et, ainsi, de protéger le monde d'un nouveau réveil du Rectificateur.

- Ces sorciers étaient vos ancêtres ? je demande.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Depuis des millénaires, mon peuple seul connaît l'existence de ce démon et de la prophétie. Quand Jin Kazama l'a découverte, il a commencé ses guerres et ses méfaits afin de réveiller complètement Azazel.

- Attendez, comment ça « le réveiller complètement » ? s'exclame Lars. Vous voulez dire qu'il était déjà réveillé ?

- Jin Kazama et Kazuya Mishima sont tous deux d'essence démoniaque et ils se sont déjà affrontés par le passé. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : le mal appelle le mal. Azazel était déjà éveillé spirituellement par leurs affrontements passés, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille physiquement, mais Jin a accéléré le processus.

- Quoi ! je m'écrie alors que mon estomac se contracte violemment. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait affronter Kazuya ici ? Pour réveiller Azazel ?

- Jin est prêt à se sacrifier pour arrêter le Rectificateur et il espère emporter Kazuya avec lui dans l'au-delà. Il hait la lignée Mishima et il hait encore plus le démon qui vit en lui.

Le froid s'intensifie dans mon corps et j'ouvre la bouche pour protester quand une explosion retentit soudain, faisant trembler la pièce. Des bruits de mitraillette éclatent au-dehors et Raven et Lars se redressent d'un bond.

- Ils sont là ! s'écrit Lars en se précipitant vers la porte, Raven sur ses talons.

Je me dépêche de les suivre alors que j'entends des cris de panique résonner dans le palais.

- Ils ont pénétré dans le palais ! crie Lars en évitant de justesse un tir de mitraillette et en se mettant à l'abri derrière une colonne. Zafina, occupez-vous de Xiaoyu ! Raven et moi nous occupons de Jin et Kazuya !

Elle hoche la tête et m'entraîne avec elle à travers d'interminables couloirs, alors que les bombardements éclatent de plus belle derrière nous. Un soldat surgit brusquement au détour d'une allée et braque son arme sur nous. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écroule, la nuque brisée par Zafina. Stupéfaite, je la fixe sans parvenir à réagir tandis qu'elle m'attrape par le bras et m'exhorte à avancer plus vite.

- Vous ne devez pas rester ici Xiaoyu, m'explique-t-elle d'une voix altérée qui contraste avec celle si impassible qu'elle a d'habitude. Il faut vous cacher !

- Quoi ? Non ! Je dois aider Jin !

- Vous ne comprenez pas Xiaoyu ! Vous devez absolument rester le plus loin possible d'ici !

- Mais pourquoi ? je m'exclame en me défaisant brusquement de sa poigne sur mon bras. Expliquez-moi !

Elle me fixe avec angoisse, regarde derrière moi, puis plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Une fois Azazel réveillé, explique-t-elle d'une voix précipitée, Jin et Kazuya vont devenir incontrôlables. Le mal appelle le mal et ils sont tous trois d'essence démoniaque ! Les démons ne vivent que pour corrompre les humains et les condamner à l'Enfer éternel.

- Je ne crois pas aux démons !

- Vous devriez. Eux croient en vous…

Son air mortellement sérieux me fait froid dans le dos et un cri au loin me fait sursauter.

- Xiaoyu, vous êtes… trop pure, pour rester à proximité de trois démons aussi puissants...

- Comment ça « pure » ?

- Vous êtes vierge, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde, comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

Je me sens rougir furieusement.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! je crache avec colère.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! réplique-t-elle avec impatience. Les vierges ont une odeur irrésistible pour les démons. Elles n'ont pas encore été… souillées, si je puis dire, et cela représente une tentation insupportable pour eux. Non seulement vous êtes vierge, mais vous n'avez jamais tué quelqu'un, vous n'avez jamais commis de pêché mortel. Or, tous ceux qui se trouvent dans ce palais ont déjà tué. Mon clan est composé d'assassins, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire macabre. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins damnés, nous n'intéressons donc pas les démons. Mais vous…

Je prends conscience de ce qu'elle veut me faire comprendre et la peur se répand en moi avec une rapidité foudroyante. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et je resserre mes bras autour de moi dans une vaine et ridicule tentative de protection.

Je la suis alors qu'elle se dirige rapidement dans le palais et elle s'arrête devant un mur couvert de symboles et de sculptures. Elle fait coulisser quelques symboles sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une combinaison particulière et une porte apparaît soudain. Zafina saisit une torche enflammée et me la donne.

- Ceci est une issue de secours. Il y aura plusieurs intersections le long du couloir, mais vous devrez toujours prendre à droite. Vous allez arriver en haut d'un escalier qui faudra descendre. Tout en bas, vous allez vous retrouver devant un mur comme celui-ci, avec des symboles à faire coulisser pour pouvoir accéder à l'extérieur. La combinaison est : faucon, œil, serpent, lion, plume, rat et soleil. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Tourner toujours à droite, je répète en me forçant à enregistrer ses paroles. Descendre l'escalier. Faucon, œil, serpent, lion, rat… euh non…

- Faucon, œil, serpent, lion, plume, rat et soleil.

- Faucon, œil, serpent, lion, plume, rat et soleil.

- N'oubliez surtout pas cette combinaison, dit-elle en me serrant brièvement l'épaule. Bonne chance, Xiaoyu !

La lourde porte de pierre se referme sur elle et le silence complet m'engloutit.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me tourne pour avancer dans le couloir sombre. A la lueur de ma torche, je vois des gravures horribles sur les murs, représentant des hommes à tête d'animaux et des femmes aux visages apeurés. Je m'efforce de contrôler les tremblements qui me parcourent et retiens mes larmes.

- Ça va aller, je murmure à moi-même. Tu es forte, tu vas t'en sortir. Tout va bien se passer…

La première intersection se présente et je tourne à droite comme Zafina me l'a dit. La fraîcheur de l'endroit me prend par surprise, mais c'est surtout le silence qui me terrifie. Je tourne une nouvelle fois à droite, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

- Faucon, œil, serpent, lion, plume, rat et soleil…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve devant l'escalier décrit par Zafina. Je m'approche du bord et soulève la torche pour voir jusqu'où il s'étend, mais je ne parviens pas à voir quoique ce soit au-delà de trois mètres.

J'attaque la descente et une exclamation m'échappe quand je constate qu'il est non seulement étroit et raide, mais qu'en plus je suis entourée par le vide et que je n'ai aucun point d'appui.

- Bon, je soupire, il est temps de mettre en pratique les leçons de mon grand-père sur la concentration et l'équilibre…

Et je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

- Faucon, œil, serpent, lion, plume, rat et soleil… »

.

.

_Les journalistes, les combattants, le personnel local et les badauds se tenaient massés en une foule compacte, encerclée par les soldats de la Tekken Force, au pied du temple aztèque. Les conversations et les paris sur le gagnant allaient bon train._

_Xiaoyu se tenait à l'écart, avec Hwoarang. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils attendaient l'issue de la finale. Le soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes déjà et la jeune femme frissonna quand le vent se mit à souffler. Son compagnon et elle étaient assis sur l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre, et elle sentait qu'il commençait à s'impatienter de cette attente._

_« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! bougonna-t-il._

_- Arrête de t'énerver…_

_- Je ne m'énerve pas, je laisse juste transparaître mon agacement, rétorqua Hwoarang avec un sourire narquois._

_Xiaoyu leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Après quoi ?_

_- Après le tournoi. Tu vas rentrer en Corée ?_

_- Hum… Ouais, sans doute…_

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire ?_

_Il resta silencieux et la jeune femme n'insista pas._

_- Je crois que je vais m'engager dans l'armée._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Oui, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mon maître a été tué et je n'ai nulle part où aller…_

_- Oh je suis désolée…_

_- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Xiaoyu se sentait mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais quoi ?_

_Des pas se firent entendre et le silence se fit alors que les caméras se braquaient en l'air ainsi que les appareils photos. Paul Phoenix émergea de l'entrée du temple et leva les bras en signe de victoire. La foule éclata en exclamations et il descendit le grand escalier sans se presser, un grand sourire peint sur le visage._

_- Bon bah voilà ! lança Hwoarang en se levant. C'est ce vieux schnoque qui a gagné._

_- Oui, soupira Xiaoyu._

_- J'ai besoin d'en griller une là, je te retrouve pour le dîner. »_

_Elle lui fit un geste de la main et il s'éloigna dans les bois. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la foule de journalistes qui interrogeait Paul et soupira profondément en s'efforçant de réprimer le sentiment de tristesse qui grandissait en elle. Elle avait perdu, ce qui voulait dire que Heihachi ne l'aiderait pas à construire son parc d'attractions. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle allait devoir rentrer en Chine, abandonner le Japon, Miharu, sa nouvelle vie… et Jin…_

_La foule se dispersa sous la pression des soldats qui l'exhorta à se diriger vers l'hôtel où une conférence de presse allait avoir lieu ainsi que le dîner de clôture du tournoi. Xiaoyu les regarda s'éloigner dans les bois, puis, lorsque l'endroit fut désert, elle poussa un long soupir et se redressa péniblement, massant ses jambes endolories._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et contempla la lune pleine qui brillait de tous ses feux. Chassant la peine qui lui comprimait le cœur, elle songea qu'elle avait néanmoins accompli beaucoup de choses malgré son jeune âge et que le meilleur était forcément à venir._

_Elle se pencha pour ramasser son portable qui avait glissé de sa poche et se figea en entendant des bruits de pas. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua des soldats qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du temple et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Jin parmi eux. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de dangereux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur farouche et ses poings étaient crispés._

_Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, il tourna la tête et la fixa. La surprise traversa brièvement son visage, qui s'adoucit aussitôt. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête et un sourire rassurant et elle lui sourit en retour, le cœur soudainement beaucoup plus léger. Il monta le grand escalier alors que les soldats restaient déployés en contrebas puis, après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, il disparu dans le temple._

_Xiaoyu resta un moment indécise, puis se morigéna et rebroussa chemin pour retourner à l'hôtel. La lune éclairait les bois et l'air doux du soir lui fit pousser un soupir de bien-être. Bien, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Jin lui avait sourit, ce qui, le concernant, signifiait beaucoup. La jeune femme se demanda si Heihachi accepterait de la garder avec lui encore quelques temps… Après tout, elle avait beaucoup progressé depuis leur première rencontre et elle était encore jeune…_

_« Xiao-chan ! Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama une voix familière._

_Elle sursauta et reconnu Heihachi, entouré de soldats de la Tekken Force lourdement armés. Il était torse nu et portait un hakama bleu sombre brodé d'or et des geta de bois. Il avait un air mécontent sur le visage et elle se sentit immédiatement coupable, bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait de mal._

_- Je rentrais à l'hôtel, Mishima-sama, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre joyeuse._

_- Tu n'as vu personne passer par ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse._

_- Non, personne, dit-elle de sa voix la plus innocente._

_Elle sentit son visage rougir et espéra que la lune ne le montrerait pas. Heihachi la regarda durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, comme s'il cherchait à deviner si elle mentait ou non, puis il finit par sourire._

_- Rentre vite, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule dans les bois. »_

_Elle s'inclina et reprit son chemin, le cœur battant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna et constata qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le temple. Allait-il rejoindre Jin ? Et pourquoi avait-il demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était dans les parages ?_

_Xiaoyu le regarda quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer. Elle se figea soudainement, se demandant si c'était bien une arme qu'elle avait vue cachée dans le dos de Heihachi, puis elle secoua la tête et se dit qu'elle devait certainement avoir mal vu…_

.

.

Avec du recul, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose.

J'aurais pu faire demi-tour ce soir-là et prévenir Jin. J'aurais pu éviter qu'il se fasse… tirer dessus par son grand-père… Si seulement j'avais fait un peu plus attention…

Mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. A moi de faire en sorte que cette fois, tout se termine bien… Si j'arrive à sortir de ce tombeau. Et si Lars, Raven et Zafina parviennent à stopper Jin et Kazuya… Le silence est angoissant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe au-dehors, je ne peux que prier pour que tout se passe bien et que…

La peur me quitte d'un coup lorsque j'atteins la dernière marche de cet interminable escalier et je souffle de soulagement. J'avance jusqu'à arriver devant le mur décrit par Zafina et je lève la torche pour mieux voir les symboles.

« Faucon…

Je fais glisser le premier et un « clic » retentit.

- Œil…

- Clic !

- Serpent…

- Clic !

- Lion…

- Clic !

- Plume…

- Clic !

- Rat

- Clic !

- Soleil

- Clic ! »

Et puis le silence.

Un grondement retentit soudain et une ouverture se dessine dans le mur. Je la pousse et elle s'ouvre d'elle-même, me dévoilant l'extérieur. Je crie de joie et de soulagement et me précipite hors du tombeau. La chaleur me prend par surprise à la gorge et je tousse sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Le désert s'étend à perte de vue devant moi et la lumière me brûle les yeux.

J'entends des bruits de mitraillette au loin et fais le tour de l'édifice pour m'en rapprocher. L'anxiété me noue l'estomac au fur et mesure que mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable chaud et des éclats de voix retentissent soudain. J'accélère tout en prenant soin de regarder tout autour de moi pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Je suis seule, blessée et sans arme. Une cible parfaite…

J'atteins ce qui me semble être l'un des côtés de l'immense cour intérieure que nous avons dû traverser pour pouvoir rentrer dans le palais. Les murs sont trop hauts pour moi, je dois continuer d'avancer. Les bruits d'armes ont cessé, ainsi que les cris. Il ne reste que le silence. Une des pierres s'est échappée du mur et je jette un coup d'œil prudent.

Je distingue les soldats inanimés de la Tekken Forces et de la G-Corporation un peu partout au sol. Il y a deux silhouettes qui se font face au centre de la cour, mais elles sont trop loin pour que je les reconnaisse correctement, alors je continue d'avancer. Au bout d'un instant, une voix s'élève et me fait sursauter, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui elle appartient et ce qu'elle dit. Un pan de mur s'est effondré un peu plus loin et je m'y précipite, avant de risquer un œil.

Mon cœur fait une embardée dans ma poitrine lorsque je reconnais Jin et Lars. Il n'y a aucune trace de Raven et, même si je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur, j'espère qu'il va bien. Zafina non plus n'est pas là. Mais Jin est toujours en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je m'apprête à m'élancer dans sa direction quand un bras s'enroule autour de ma gorge et me retient fermement. Je me débats pour me libérer, mais un coup bien placé me fait tomber à genoux et un cri m'échappe quand ma peau s'écorche contre le sol.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

La colère m'envahit quand je reconnais la voix froide à mon oreille.

- Nina… Espèce de…

Elle me coupe en pressant sa main contre ma bouche et je me contorsionne pour lui faire lâcher prise. En vain. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi et je me sens soudainement désespérée. Non, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant alors que je suis si près du but…

- Cesse de gigoter, gamine, lance-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, tu vas te faire mal.

La rage qui m'envahit est comme une éruption et, sans réfléchir, je bascule violemment ma tête en arrière. Elle heurte son visage et j'entends un craquement, Nina qui crie de douleur et soudain je suis libre. Sans attendre davantage, je me redresse et cours dans leur direction.

Le cri que j'allais pousser meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je sens qu'on m'agrippe par les cheveux et je suis tirée en arrière. Nina apparaît dans mon champ de vision, le regard meurtrier.

- Petite idiote ! siffle-t-elle en me giflant si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé et je tombe sur le côté.

La douleur dans mes cotes se réveille et je gémis de douleur. Nina se dresse devant moi, le nez en sang et le visage dur.

- J'espère que je vous ai cassé le nez ! je crache d'une voix que je ne reconnais même pas.

Je me retrouve avec une main serrée contre ma gorge sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir. J'essaye de me défaire de son emprise, mais sa poigne est incroyablement puissante. Elle me fixe avec des yeux froids et sa bouche s'étire en un sourire macabre.

- Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Ling Xiaoyu, sussure-t-elle. Je pourrais serrer jusqu'à ce que tes yeux sortent de leurs orbites et que ton cœur s'arrête…

Je ne peux que la regarder alors que je peine à respirer et qu'une peur telle que je n'en ai jamais connue se répand en moi. Elle est terrifiante et je comprends pourquoi on l'appelle Cold-blooded Killer.

- Je pourrais mettre un terme à ton existence ici et maintenant et personne ne te retrouvera jamais… Mais vois-tu…

Elle se penche si près que nos nez se touchent presque.

- Je vais te laisser vivre, chère petite, reprend-elle d'un ton faussement amical, presque maternel, et sa poigne se desserre lentement. Je vais te laisser te rendre compte par toi-même de ton insignifiance…

Elle m'attrape par les cheveux, m'arrachant un cri…

- … toi qui crois connaître Jin, qui ne sais rien de lui, alors que moi…

…et me retourne pour voir les deux hommes qui se font toujours face.

- … j'étais à ses côtés durant des mois, je connais tous ses secrets, tous ses projets, je suis la personne la plus proche de lui…

Ses mots sont des coups de poignard dans ma poitrine et je ne peux rien faire pour me défendre…

Le sol se met soudainement à trembler violemment, et j'évite de tomber grâce à la poigne de Nina, qui me maintient fermement debout. Une créature jaillit du sol dans un fracas épouvantable et je reste pétrifiée en voyant ce monstre gigantesque, qui doit faire trois ou quatre mètres de haut, tout d'or recouvert. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur et pousse un rugissement à glacer le sang.

Azazel…

La terreur me paralyse et je sens mes jambes trembler en le voyant irradier d'une lumière aveuglante alors que les ondes de sa puissance me parviennent. Nous sommes perdus…

Jin s'approche lentement du monstre, et je veux lui crier de fuir, mais ma voix est enrouée par les sanglots et il ne m'entend pas.

Une aura violette l'entoure peu à peu et une vague d'onde sombre s'échappe de son corps et fend l'air en un éclair. L'atmosphère se charge de tension et de quelque chose de malsain et de maléfique. De démoniaque, je réalise en tremblant plus fort, alors que les avertissements de Zafina me reviennent en tête.

- Que fais-tu ?! s'écrie Lars alors que Jin s'approche toujours de la bête.

Il va se faire tuer… Il faut l'en empêcher…

- Aidez-le ! je croasse à Nina dans mon dos, qui me tient toujours par les cheveux. Je vous en prie aidez-le !

- Oh non, murmure-t-elle. C'est à toi de le sauver… C'est ce pourquoi tu es venue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vas-y, sauve-le… Sauve-le, Ling Xiaoyu, si tu en es capable… »

Comment peut-elle être aussi insensible et cruelle ?

Un rayon d'énergie s'échappe de la créature et rebondit devant Jin, comme s'il était protégé par une barrière invisible. Elle lui en envoie un autre qui rebondit de la même façon, puis un troisième. Jin pousse un cri sauvage et se rue vers elle à toutes jambes, le poing brandit.

Non non non non non… Il va mourir…

Il bondit et enfonce son poing dans la poitrine de la bête qui pousse un hurlement strident. Avec l'impression atroce que l'on m'arrache le cœur, je les regarde, impuissante, emportés par leur élan, sombrer tous les deux dans l'abîme…

.

.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre ! Si je m'en tiens à mon tout nouveau "rythme de publication", il sera publié dans un mois... voire moins !

D'ici là dites-moi tout : c'est nul, c'est bien, c'est mal écrit, c'est barbant... Faites-vous plaisir !


End file.
